Vernon thanks Harry
by Smargden
Summary: After the 5'th year at Hogwarts, Harry is at Number 4, and bad things happen. During a home invasion Harry kills two intruders to save his relatives and himself. With Harry performing magic both the aurors and Dumbledore's club of the flaming chicken received alerts. Rated for 'bad mouth'.
1. Chapter 1 Intruders

**Vernon** **Thanks Harry The English Edition**

 **As chapters be up here they also be up at google doc se my profile for a link,  
and there you can make coments to.  
**

 **Co-work by Smargden & bbmc**

Smargden u/923931/

bbmc u/6211258/

The story was written by Smargden in summer 2009 with a lot of edits for spelling errors and to some lesser grammatical error was corrected, over the years (that's the swedish edition) none of the events was ever changed.

Well my english isn't much for someone that has a story to tell - but hey - I don't do that good in my native language of Swedish either, must have what is equalized with ' _troll_ in writing both spelling, grammar _and_ handling the quill, they wasn't bird's feather but wooden shaft and a steel tip, and ink in glass bottles. Years later the fountain pen was allowed, in school, yes I'm that old.

Well - this was my little story it's quite different, from most of the the FF I have read.

2017-08-13 is the date for the beginning of the english edition and as it's a translation it needs a little re-writing, the main plot will remain the same, it's my try to pay back for all I have read. And I got a positive reply to be supported by **bbmc** )

As this edition of the story now have four hands and two quills, and do not forget, two minds. Some things can still be a little missed - or messed up - and I can tell, now it's not just translated - it's completely re-written - but still the story be kept as close to the swedish one - with lots of improvements, and all that credit to that goes to _bbmc_. I add, and bbmc make it readable.

If - there are still some misspellings remaining, it must have been me that did some last edit before published, without asking for help.

The storyline is by _smargden_ -

The new wording and writing is by _bbmc_.

 **Disclaimer by Smargden:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, and some companies. I do not own JKR's world, if I did, Snape would never ever be allowed inside a school, heck, neither would Umbitch! And R. W. would die as an fat old bachelor, and D.M. would not live past the teenages.

:-:-:

Oh - by the way, this is FF, hence it's not canon. If you prefer HP book 1 - 7, please read them, and not flame this little development of the books. The writings are Swedish and American mixed. I have gotten some reviews that they can't read as it's too much wrong, spellings grammar and way of writing. Well I'm no pro, no - we are no pro. We do it for fun. I and the world have a lot of ways to talk and write, if you read - try to see the story, not finding all errors. If you think you do it better, I do have more stories that can be handled.

:-:-:

There are death/killings and foul mouth - but there be no _'lemons'_ in the story, ratings to be safe.

:-:-:

As I said this piece of work is a form of payback for all good stories I have been enjoying to read.

:-:-:-:

 **Summary:**

After the 5'th year at Hogwarts, Harry is at Number 4, and bad things happen. During a home invasion Harry kills two intruders to save his relatives and himself. With Harry performing magic both the aurors and Dumbledore's club of the flaming chicken received alerts. The main people are Harry, Nymphadora T., Amelia B. and of course Albus can't stay away. Of course, during the story, Harry will kill Voldemort with his own hands - but indirectly.

What's being added to this english version are Director Regnok at Gringotts telling old family secrets to Harry and a long talk there ends up with Harry with Tonks taking advantage of some time compressed training at Gringotts. Small visits here and there plus small visits to time in between. There will be a Will reading/hearing, Harry taking down DE's in Diagon Alley. and Snape, and later Albus steps in. To tell more is to drop spoilers, not doing that.

* * *

 **Chapter I Intruders.**

* * *

The train ride home from Hogwarts had been a time of sorrow, this year had seen friends injured and family lost. The reception at King's Cross and the order threatening Vernon and Petunia was not a success either. He did get _The Prophet_ and it was out in the open that _Voldie_ had been around and active for a year.

Now it was as if the ministry was building _the-boy-who-lived_ to be the _Savior_ of _The World_. Fudge had been ousted with a vote of no confidence, _no surprise there_ , and Harry could read between the lines, as the saying goes, that his successor was not trustworthy either. It seems as if the new minister was same old story line but a new face.

It did look as if, he, _The Chosen One,_ was the poster child they would use to build hope around. If the Daily Prophet was to be believed, he also lost the only one in the ministry staff he felt he could trust as well.

Harry was in a bad mood, he was once again _forced_ back to his summer jail. His godfather Sirius had disappeared through the veil just a few weeks ago and he couldn't sleep so he was just lying there with his eyes closed. He listened to Vernon getting up and walked down the stairs, but suddenly he hears Vernon stop and start screaming at someone before he suddenly it went quiet again.

Harry could tell that Vernon had been both angry and frightened by the tone of his voice, but also that something must have happened due to the silence that followed . . . something serious. He then hears Petunia rush to the stairs and after a moment he hears her begin screaming words he had never thought to hear from her mouth.

By now Harry was at his door, having forgotten about all the locks Vernon had previously installed and was religious about locking each night, and without a conscious thought - he was out of his room before registering what, or how, he was able to - he then passed Petunia standing in the middle of the stairs - with his wand at the ready.

Allowing the Dursley's to take care of themselves when threatened was not Harry's way. When he had stepped down the stairs he placed himself in front of Petunia and he saw two young men. The first had a bloody knife, the second a gun. The assailant with the gun had pointed his weapon at Petunia, but with Harry in front of her he was now the target.

He did not stop to think - " _Reducto, Reducto"_ he cried out. The midriff of the first man exploded into a bloody mess as he was thrown against the wall behind him. Almost simultaneously Harry saw the second intruder fall to the same fate as the second reducto he fired found its target.

Looking down the steps to the landing Harry sees Vernon lying on the floor in a pool of blood . . . Harry's mind while normally quick to process situations now went into warp speed. He can hear Petunia still screaming in the background but ignores it. He quickly assesses Vernon and while he had no knowledge of healing magic, he had learned that his intentions and will played a major role in all magic. A quick glance back at Petunia confirmed she appeared unhurt but Vernon looked to be in desperate need of medical help. Harry quickly went down the stairs and put his left hand on Vernon's chest near the worst of the injuries and tried to feel with his magic how bad it was. He tried to understand what his magic was telling him about the injuries. It only took a matter of seconds to get a mental picture of Vernon's injuries internal and external - that would have to be enough. He now began to direct all his magic to save Vernon.

His magic started healing Vernon's injuries beginning with the biggest and deepest. For what felt like hours, but would have only been seconds, Harry's magic worked at closing the wounds. As he worked he felt the darkness creep upon him signaling magical exhaustion, but before he lost consciousness completely he heard a voice as if from a distance, a voice he recognized, Remus was here. It was as if hearing Remus's voice was all he needed to be able to relax, to let go of the magic and let the darkness consume him.

:-:-:-:-:

As Harry slowly regained consciousness he heard voices. Voices that sounded like both Petunia and Poppy. "I think he's starting to wake up now." said Petunia.

"With his magical exhaustion, I thought he would be unconscious for at least three days." Poppy stated.

Harry, without opening his eyes, took stock of the sensations from his body and of his surroundings. He felt fine physically, tired but alert, but his body told him he was laying on something soft. It was then he realized he was laying in a bed. He breathed deep but didn't smell the disinfectant smell he associated the infirmary. He wasn't at Hogwarts, but then again why would he hear Petunia's voice at Hogwarts? No, he wasn't at Hogwarts, but he had heard Poppy's voice - at the Dursley's?

"Harry, can you hear me." Asked Poppy.

"Yeah, I can. How is Vernon? How long have I been unconscious? Am I still at the Dursley's?" Harry had just realized that it _could_ be good thing if his first thoughts and words were about Vernon.

"Vernon survived and is doing well thanks to you and yes you are still at the Dursley's. I will be speaking with you later about how you healed him but right now..how do you feel?"

"Tired. . . and my arms hurt. What happened? I know I _killed_ the intruders who attacked Vernon and were about to shoot my aunt."

"You were shot in your right shoulder but I healed that. Now on your left arm there is a burn caused by channeling raw magic so you will need to rest it for a few days. I will need to keep on it to make sure it heals with no lasting damage right now I have it bandaged but I will also need to change the dressing periodically. You may want to get comfortable as you will be my _'guest'_ for a little while. I will get you some bruise salve and a pain potion in just a few minutes. I also wanted to let you know I completed a diagnostic scan of Vernon to heal any remaining injuries and I must say what you did, saved his life, what you did saved all their lives"said Poppy quietly.

Poppy then tucked the blankets up around Harry and had just moved away to get the salve and potion when there was a knock at the bedroom door. While Poppy moved quickly to answer the door and a low murmur of voices could be heard Harry took a moment to look around and found that he was in the guest room that Marge normally used when she visited.

A few moments later he heard Poppy say "Yes you can but no more than a few minutes." Poppy then opened the door and the headmaster walked in.

As soon as Harry saw the headmaster he blurted out "I did magic outside school and killed the two intruders. Has the Ministry sent notices to expel me from Hogwarts yet? Have they sent the Aurors to arrest me? Remember . . they tried to last summer because of the dementors". As soon as Harry saw the headmaster his thoughts became frantic. He started to get a mental picture of all of it. They would come arrest him for murdering the intruders and then there would be a trial. The headmaster's presence startled Harry causing him to become alert, even though he was just barely conscious.

The Ministry, of course, didn't care about a couple of dead muggles, if they were indeed muggles, but they must always been seen to be doing something and Harry knew that the boy-who -lived killing two muggles would be huge! Rita would be in her element writing the article for the _The Daily Prophet_. Again he would be portrayed as an insane attention seeker that needs to be locked up for everyone's safety. All he could think was _Azkaban here I come_. He then thinks maybe if I move fast enough I can get out of the country before they can catch me. Where could I go…. France, Australia, the United States?

Albus upon seeing Harry's face said

"Now, Harry you need to calm down before Poppy asks me to leave. I can see the first thing I need to tell you is that Amelia Bones . . . "

"Bones? Amelia? Susan's aunt? A ghost? The papers said she was killed by Voldie . . . " Interrupts a very surprised Harry.

"I will leave it to her to explain, if she so chooses, but she and three aurors have already been here, completed their initial investigation and have left. When the aurors' arrived they moved quickly to secure the scene. Poppy had already treated your uncle, yourself and your aunt for injuries and shock by this time.

"When it was requested by Amelia Poppy gave a report about the medical issues she treated. She stated that after her diagnostic scan of Vernon she discovered he had been critically injured but she detected healing magic had recently been used and while not fully healed he was no longer critical by the time she arrived.

"She stated that after scanning both Vernon and you she could definitely state that it was your magic had been used to heal the majority of Vernon's injuries based on the magical signature. Poppy wasn't sure how you healed Vernon just that you had and were now magically exhausted by your efforts to save his life.

"She went on to say in addition to the magical exhaustion and burns you were suffering from you had been shot as well. Amelia then spoke with Remus, then to your aunt about the incident and they expressed how you saved them from certain death. After the all the statements were taken and their scans were completed Amelia made the decision to not file any charges, but she will need to speak with you to get your statement as well."

"Thank you." Harry released a relieved breath.

"Everyone is also extremely interested in learning how you were able to heal Vernon. According to Poppy's scans of Vernon's injuries she doesn't think you should have been able to heal him and definitely not as fully as you did before she arrived" continued Albus.

Harry listened to Albus he was extremely surprised to hear him speak with a tone he never had heard from him before. It was a gentle tone, almost friendly, yes friendly, not friendly like you would use when talking with an acquaintance, but truly friendly. After their last meeting, it should have been. . . well, lets just say he definitely wasn't expecting it to be truly friendly. Harry also realized that he had closed his eyes while Albus was speaking so quickly opened them and looked at him.

"I have no idea what I did Professor, I acted on instinct to what I first heard and then later saw when I came down the stairs. When I passed Petunia and saw the intruder with the gun pointing at her then at me, I just knew that he was about to shoot. It didn't even register as a thought. I had to stop him!

"After the fiasco at the Ministry, I realized that while this is a battle that was forced upon me, I can't hesitate to use the most powerful tools I have. I didn't stop to think, I just reacted and sent two spells. Once the intruders were neutralized I then concentrated on Vernon and tried whatever I could to heal him. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Remus's voice" stated Harry.

In the background there was a subtle noise, the clinking of glass bottles, Harry looked toward the sound and realized that sometime after Albus walked into the room Poppy must have left to get the promised potions but was now back.

" _Alright Albus_ \- visiting hours are over! I want to run another diagnostic scan on Harry, give him his potions and then he needs rest." With this Poppy started to gently force Albus out of the room.

" _Wait Madame Pomfrey, Poppy, please!_ I still have a few questions. Please just a few minutes more?" pleaded Albus. But Poppy wasn't going to allow any more questioning of her patient presently and continued to gently push Albus to the door before closing it gently but firmly behind him.

Harry had initially been surprised that Dumbledore was there, but now that it was just Poppy left the adrenaline began to fade and he slowly let his eyes close.

"Not yet Mr. Potter. You need to stay awake just a few minutes longer. I need to complete a diagnostic scan on you and then I have the potions I promised you earlier" Poppy said. Seeing that Harry's previous energy was quickly fading, Poppy quickly completed her scan before gently prompting Harry to swallow the potions she had brought.

The last thoughts that flitted through Harry's mind as he drifted off to sleep was that there were magical people (other than him) inside of the Dursleys home and Petunia apparently tolerated them . . . if the lack of screaming was any indication … surely something must be wrong. It certainly couldn't be right - he was either dreaming, or he was dead. With that last hazy thought he let himself disappear into the dark again.

:-:-:

As the darkness receded and Harry started to wake, he again felt pain in his arms. He realized that the pain was not necessarily due to the injuries, though they still hurt, but instead due to the position his arm was in. He gently and slowly changed the position his arms were in to alleviate the pain and heard "MOM - he moved, I think he may be waking up." Harry heard Dudley call out.

Quick steps were heard approaching the bed. "I think you're right Mr. Dursley, I think he's going to wake up completely now." It was Poppy again.

"How are you feeling Harry?" she asked.

"I really haven't had time to feel anything beyond my arms yet. I think I am better. The pain is probably still there and it hurt when I first started to wake but I changed the position my arms were in and it feels better" responded Harry.

"That's good but I will still give a dose of a mild pain potion to further help with the pain. Now there are a few things we need to cover about your care. You may experience some dizziness so take it easy until at least tomorrow. I have here a list of the potions with instructions, that you will need to take. You must take the potions as instructed and with a full meal. Mr. Potter these potions can make you nauseous so remember to eat prior to taking them. The instructions are rather simple you take a teaspoon after your morning, midday and evening meals for one week. Furthermore, as I have explained why you need to eat a full meal, I expect you to follow those instructions so do not cut any corners with the meals. Eat, even if you are not hungry, I will be back in two days, if you need anything before then owl me" Poppy said.

"Potions Miss Pomphrey?" queried Petunia while Dudley watched on with a questioning look on his face.

"Potions are our kind of medicines Aunt Petunia" Harry replies.

"Madame Pomphrey can I ask why am I so tired . . . I mean what happened to me?" Harry asked.

"Near total magical exhaustion coupled with burns on your hand from channeling a large amount of raw you woke up the first day is almost a miracle and now that have you slept an additional two days you have recovered about a tenth of your strength. You did some serious healing to Vernon . . . _a lot. . way more than I initially thought._ "

Harry saw that Poppy was looking around before she continued. "I checked Vernon before he could speak up, well, I did a full magical scan on him. Apart from the stab wounds you healed, where the knife had gone deep enough to damage his heart, and the other injuries from the attack, you have cleared his coronary arteries. With the fat that mans' body carries and the clogging in his arteries he was heading for a heart attack. I found traces of your magic there when I scanned him. His arteries are clear and his heart is healthier than a twenty year old athlete now.

"I discussed this with him as well. He knows that you have saved his life initially by healing the stab wounds. Now he also understands that you have given him at least twenty extra years by fully repairing his heart. Now, enough questions Mr. Potter. I want you to take a dose of the pain potion before I leave." says Poppy. She quickly retrieves the potion from the bedside table where she previously placed it, and measures out a dose. Harry obediently swallows the potion and hears Poppy say "Take care of yourself now and remember to rest, eat full meals and owl me if you need anything before I return two days from now."

"Yes. Thank you Poppy."

"You're welcome Harry."

:-:-:

Before Harry even had time to think about getting up his next _visitor_ walked in, well visitors he supposed, Amelia Bones and Tonks had just come to number 4.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Amelia Bones and this is Auror Tonks. We are here to conduct an official interview to get your statement as to what occurred here the night between first and second of July. With this statement you need to be prepared to either take an oath that you have spoken the truth or we will need to complete the interview with veritaserum. Now, I do also need to make you aware that your nurse had some objections to the serum due to the potions you are currently taking. So if you choose to not give the oath we will need to, at minimum, have Madame Pomphrey or another certified healer present during the interview. Do you understand and what is your decision Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry _Madame Bones, but the papers that you were deceased. May I ask what happened? And what about Susan is she ok as well?"_

"Well, someone in my position might become a little paranoid over time. Maybe make some preparations ahead of time and, without going into great detail, I did transfigure an animal to look like I was in bed sleeping. Once that was done I may have then chose to sleep at an alternate location. As for Susan, she was not at home, we had made arrangements for her to stay elsewhere for the summer therefor she is fine. But now enough about that, it's time to talk about what you did. How and why, okay?"

Harry looks at both Amelia Bones and Auror Tonks as if he is taking their measure. It is a look that seems to almost judge their souls. He had met Amelia Bones before. She had been at his trial for the use of underage magic last year. At the time she seemed to be someone that followed the letter of the law. He decided to trust his guts and put his faith in her to follow the law. "Yes. I have nothing to hide, I killed two intruders, after they attacked my uncle and I am ready to take responsibility for it. I will make the oath that my testimony will be truthful."

Amelia heard Harry but continued on as if she hadn't.

"Interview of one Harry James Potter, minor. Today's date is Saturday July 13, 1996. Present for the interview are Amelia Bones, Auror Nymphadora Tonks, and one Harry James Potter. Not present at this interview is one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, magical guardian, by the order of the Wizengamot. Transcript of this interview is being recorded by a legal grade dictation quill and recorded on parchment soaked in veritaserum."

"Mr. Potter, you have the right to have a lawyer present if you wish, at this time do you wish to pause this interview until such time as your lawyer arrives?"

"Not if it's about what happened in this house."

"That is your choice and if you change your mind at any point just say so. Now to begin I need you to tell me in your own words what happened three nights ago."

:-:-: **_Harry began telling Amelia of that night_** :-:-:

"It was late, but I am unsure of the time since I didn't look at the clock. It might have been been around midnight or so. I was trying to sleep but couldn't, actually fall asleep, so I was just lying on the bed with my eyes closed resting and listening to my uncle walk up and down the steps. The next thing I know, I hear my uncle yelling at someone he sounded angry and a little afraid. He continued yelling for a few minutes then it went really quiet. Next I hear my Aunt as she went to the stairs, I heard her start down the steps and then I heard her yelling too. I never thought I would hear my Aunt use some of the words she did.

"By now I knew something was wrong so I got up and went to my Aunt. I saw her on the steps, the staircase is a little narrow, so I went down and stood in front her to see what was going on and if I could help her. When I stood in front of her the first thing I see is a man holding a gun. I then see my uncle at the base of the steps just off the landing, he was very quiet and still. I could see that he was laying in a growing pool of red liquid and there was a man standing above him. The second man I saw had a knife and it had blood on it. I could see the first man out of the corner of my eye, the man with the gun, move a little."Harry paused a moment to gather his thoughts and focus on that night.

"I could tell he was going to shoot me and Aunt Petunia, I don't know how I knew just that it was going to happen if I didn't stop it. I didn't stop and think I just fired the first spell that came to mind. The spell I used was the Reducto curse. I fired twice and saw both intruders go down. I could still hear my Aunt screaming hysterically but when I looked at her she didn't appear hurt. Then I went to check on my uncle. I went down to the landing and put my hand on chest to see if I could feel him breathing or if his heart beating.

"Once I knew he was still alive, because I could just feel his heart, I knew I had to do something. His heartbeat was getting fainter. I didn't know any healing spells and I didn't know of any potions that would help, even if I would have them." Harry paused a moment and closed his eyes. He could feel the emotion from that night, from when Uncle Vernon was hurt, start to overwhelm him. They have never had the best relationship but he never wanted his uncle to be hurt like that.

"What I did know, from the magical theory we read in classes, was that magic was about will and intent. So, with my hand still on Uncle Vernon, I pushed my magic as hard as I could into him with the intent to heal him. I knew that even if I or Aunt Petunia had called for help, magical or not, they wouldn't arrive in time. I figured that I couldn't hurt him anymore then he was and I needed to try something, I just couldn't let him die. The last thing that I think I remember, before passing out, was hearing Remus Lupin coming in" recited Harry calmly.

"Do you have anything to add?"

"No, thats everything till I fainted, after that you know more than I do. But, when I think about it one thing seems to hit me, they looked like regular burglar. I thought that then and now but then I also started to think they might have been out for me, on _someone's order_ , and just trying to kill as many people around me as possible."

"Ok Mr. Potter thank you for your statement. I just have a few questions I would like to ask just for clarification" began Amelia Bones.

"First, do you always carry your wand with you during the summer? It is still against the law to use magic during the summer until you're 17."

"Yes Madame Bones since the issues I had with the Dementors last summer I keep it with me always."

"Fair enough Mr. Potter. Can't say I blame you either. Now the second question. Why did you use the Reducto curse? Why not a disarming charm, like the Expelliarmus spell, or some other spell that may not have been as lethal?

"Well" begins Harry "the intruders already proved they were going to use lethal force, I could see that because my Uncle was already down and bleeding by the time I got to my Aunt. Plus, with everything that this past year, I wasn't going to take the chance that they would get free if they were just restrained. I had already decided that, if I had to fight someone, I wanted to at least make sure they didn't get back up to come hurt someone I cared about. What is the point of knocking them out or disarming them if their buddies just wake them or untie them and they continue to attack?"

"Mr. Potter, I will say again that, I can't say I find fault with that statement. If I was protecting family and I was the only thing between them and almost certain death, well, I would take the attackers down hard myself. Now the last question I had for you was in your description of what happened you didn't mention anything about your being hit with that Muggle weapon. When did it happen?"

"I can honestly say that I don't remember feeling that I was hit. I don't really remember the gun being fired either. Do you have a pensive? If you do then we can look at what happened. "

"Yes Mr. Potter, we have a pensive, we need just a moment to retrieve it and have it prepared to show your memories. Auror Tonks please go to my office and retrieve the pensive." Once Auror Tonks heard the request from Madame Bones she formally acknowledged the order before she moved quickly to the door. She was proud that she only tripped once before exiting the room, on the edge of the rug. Once she was through door Harry could hear the faint thumps of her steps down the steps, followed by a thud and some hurried apologies before he heard the backdoor open and shut and then a faint popping noise was heard.

"Now Mr. Potter while we wait I just need to let you know a few things about the pensive we will use. It is what is called a Solicitors pensive. Unlike a 'normal' pensive, this pensive while it allows you to go inside the pensive, it will also project the memory on the wall for all to view freely. When Auror Tonks returns and go to we retrieve the memory remember to focus on the memory so that get the full and right memory" Madame Bones explained.

Again a faint popping noise was heard, the back door was opened and closed, a thud with the apologies following, then the faint thumps as a person walks up the steps before the bedroom door opens and Auror Tonks steps in carrying the pensive. She hurried inside the room and placed the stone basin on top of the bedside table. A quick check of the pensive by Madame Bones insured the pensive was in working order and that it had not been tampered with. They were ready now to withdraw the memories.

:-:-:

Harry thought back to when the headmaster had withdrawn memories with his wand. Harry had thought it was fascinating and asked the headmaster about it later and had the process described to him. He also had it explained to him, with detail, how it was done, when he was shown the memory of Trelawney that had _sealed his fate_. 'Damn that bitch', Harry thought. But, with effort, he did focus on the present.

He started by holding his wand to his temple. He felt something, like images - yes - images, like on the tele and they were leaving him. It was like water poured into a bottle - but the bottle was his wand. However, unlike water being poured from a bottle he still retained the memories he had removed. So while the sensation felt like he was pouring the memories into a bottle, he supposed, it was more like making a copy for others to see.

As soon as he had all the memories that Madame Bones had requested to see he cut the pull from his memories and moved the wand to the basin. Now he when he viewed the pensive he saw the silvery jelly-liquid substance leaving the wand and it was as if it was sucked into the basin.

:-:-:

The three then went into memory and, at the flick of Madame Bones wand, the memory began.

They watched as Harry had lain on his bed, they saw his questioning looks to the door when he heard his Uncle. They saw his determination, when he heard his Aunt, as he made his way through the unopened door. It was as if it wasn't even there, then down the stairs and in front of Petunia. They then saw the spark and heard the blast from the gun being fired.

" _There_ , he shot at you before you had done a single spell. Did you not notice that Harry? You didn't feel the bullet hit?" Tonks was upset to see Harry being shot at.

"No - but now that I see what happened, I realize that maybe that was what caused the adrenalin rush I felt. Perhaps it was also what made me feel as if I _was in tune with my magic_."

"Harry, did you also not see where the second Reducto came from?" Amelia questioned seeming very surprised.

"No. I used it twice, I know I did."

"Yes the spell was used twice, but you only have one wand Mr. Potter. Wait one moment Mr. Potter let me pause the memory and back it up a little. Then we can watch it again and see where the second spell came from" said Amelia.

"You can do that?"questioned Harry.

"Oh yes quite easily with the pensive. It makes the review of crime scenes very easy. We can see everything and not miss details or, if a detail was missed, to go back and see that which may have been overlooked. Now, see here , the spells were in the air simultaneously, one spell fired from your right side, the second spell on your left. Ahhhh! Now we can see it, you did these spells simultaneously Mr. Potter and wandless magic on that level takes a lot of effort. This is a surprise to me. Everything here suggested TWO Reductos, but the Improper Use of Underage Magic Office only received record of one of them. Now I have the explanation for that."

"Oh, I didn't know that" said a very confused Harry.

"We are aware of one Reducto, and after that it was an _unknown_. We had come to the conclusion that the last was your healing magic. The use of your magic was self-defense, we already knew, but to follow the letter of the law we must have a hearing. We will not let it be known that you fired two Reductos, as the ministry has just one on record. It is better and easier, for all, to explain that it was split because the two were so close together." Amelia explained.

"Also, as I watched I saw that the magic was used from your left hand when you healed Vernon." added Tonks. Amelia rewound the memory once more and viewed it through completely, checking for any other minute details, before telling them "Now we are done here."

Only once they were out of the pensive, and Harry had his memory returned, did Amelia continue. "That memory should be left without mention. I feel it contains things you should be careful and not mention to others just for your safety. Continue to work and develop your wandless magic it could be useful to you or even save your life again. Now, I have a few documents to give to you. First this is a document from the Ministry that states you can use magic with the same conditions an adult does. I had it signed yesterday but I waited to give it to you till I decided, after speaking with you, whether I would actually give it to you or not.

"Next, this is a permit form giving consent to learn to _apparate_. Make sure you take the time and learn how to apparate don't try to rush through the process. Once you have the process down then come to the ministry and demonstrate you can apparate correctly and you will get a license to apparate. Without this it would be a lot of extra parchment to fill out and file before you get the permit or to do the test.

"Use them responsibly Mr. Potter. Now none of this will do you any good until Madam Pomfrey gives you permission to do magic again. As your injuries were caused during the commission of a crime she was allowed to discuss your condition with the DMLE.

"I can say that without her experience, you would not being doing half as well. What she _can see_ is where you are now compared to your maximum. From the day to day diagnostic scans she can see your recovery and as she told me your recovery rate is not wrong it's what must be considered an enigma. This, as a generalized estimate, was your full capacity before you left Hogwarts."

After making that statement Amelia holds her thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "Okay so this" holding both hands as measurement a good distance from each other, "is your estimated full capacity now. This is where we have a secondary crime. She has scanned you regularly at Hogwarts, during the course of her work, and then you were nothing extra-ordinary but now…. Well you're an _enigma_."

"Are you sure the scans are right? What does that mean for me? Did I mess something up in me magically? Like break it or something?" Asked Harry sounding confused and a little scared.

"We can't or I should say _she_ can't do a deeper scan at this time. She did state though, that if she was a betting woman, she would put down a year's pay that you had your magic blocked to a certain amount. She suspects about seven eighths of your total ability was blocked. Now, if you have had that block for a number of years and can perform magic the likes of what my Susan has described, well let's just say be careful next time you do magic. The next time there will be no blocks to stem the flow of your output if she is correct."

"How can I have that much now if I didn't have it before - it make no sense to me" asked Harry now very confused.

"Well ok let's try this, imagine there is a reservoir, let's say it's water. The water is inside and there is a pipe from it, passing through your hand, to your wand. If the water from the reservoir is level with your wand then there is no pressure from it so it trickles out. Now, if the level in the reservoir goes higher, the water will have the power to _spray out of the pipe_. So with the water lower it makes the reservoir look smaller, the water is still there, but you can't reach most of it. The other way to block or slow the flow of water is to put constraints on the pipe. The constraints can be lots small blocks, just tighter constraints, or both. Actually, both types of blocks can, _and I think_ were used _on you_.

"The bullet that hit you may have been what triggered your magic to lift your reservoir way high up, widen your magical channels, and blast the constraints.

"After that you did all the magic you did, the two Reductos, one with a wand AND one without a wand. Had I performed that kind of magic I would have been dizzy you weren't. Auror Tonks since you also viewed Mr. Potter's memory I wanted to get your input about a few things. Ok Tonks, so both you and I know that a bullet, even if something like a muggle .22 cal pistol is used, it will penetrate the soft tissue of a body. Now, after viewing his memory of the event, what don't we see? The moment that Mr. Potter was shot at, it looks as if, the bullet was slowed. Obviously the bullet still struck Mr. Potter but why did it look as if it slowed down? Any thoughts on that or possible explanations?"

"Weeeellll… Madame Bones it is possible that since Mr. Potter was in a, potentially, highly emotional state of mind that his magic reacted without conscious direction on his part to protect him. Or, another possible theory is, that the wards that surround the property reacted in a way to protect Mr. Potter…. The only other theory that I can offer, at this point, has been ruled out." replied Tonks.

"Ok so I will bite. What is this other alternate theory you have?" queried Amelia.

"Ok so we, as a routine part of the investigation, scan the area to record the magical signatures that have been in the area and to get a general timeline for when they were there right?"

"Yes" replied Amelia.

"Ok, so this is a little out there but, what if someone has found a new way to mask or erase their magical signature so that when we scan it doesn't show up?" asked Tonks.

"Well with magic anything is possible but, yeah, that is a little out there. I also think that, if someone had discovered a new way to mask or erase their magical signatures, they wouldn't be using the spell to play guardian to a 15 year old wizard and his muggle family. I think, possibly a little negatively here, that if they had the ability we would have seen it as part of a larger crime like a robbery or a murder. I hate to say this Tonks but usually something like that comes about because someone is breaking the law and trying to hide, not because someone is altruistic." states Amelia.

"I hate to agree with you Ma'am but you are correct usually, with that type of new spell, we do first discover it when dealing with a robbery or murder. At least that is what I have discovered by studying old case files."

"Well I guess at this point it really doesn't matter for you Mr. Potter. I am sorry if we kind of ignored you a little but, call it the investigator in me, that was just a little something that bothered me and I wanted to try and solve it." states Amelia.

"Oh that's quite alright Madam Bones I found it fascinating and I learned a little something too." replies Harry. "May I also ask… do you know the caliber of the bullet used to shoot me?"

"Honestly Mr. Potter Muggle weaponry such as guns are not my strong suit. I have been working to correct this deficit however, it is slow going. The gun was recovered during the investigation and I could probably tell you that information once all the reports are in. In the Auror office we do have a group that specializes in having knowledge of muggle weaponry and they received the gun. They will submit a report about the weapon to complete and close out the investigation. I can owl you a letter with the information at a later date."

"No that is alright Madam Bones, I know that you are busy. It was just a thought but if you don't know then don't worry about it. I don't want to make extra work for you, even if it is only a letter owled to me." said Harry.

"Ok now the last thing I wanted to say to both you Auror Tonks and you _Lord_ Potter is that nothing of this is to leave this room."

" _Lord?_ \- no I'm not."

"Yes you are. This is part of what I do when it comes to criminal investigations, I make sure I know as much as possible about the crime and those involved. You were _NOT_ told this by me, but as soon you can, go see someone at Gringotts and let them tell of your lineage. What fools in power do can make big changes. The Headmasters of three school's, headmasters that included Albus Dumbledore who has two positions of power within the magical government and _claims to be your magical guardian_ , then add to that two more from the Ministry declared you _of age_ to be in that tournament. Later Fudge _as minister of - no scratch the of, minister for magic_ used his power to change the _hearing for underage magic_ last year to a full trial. What I know now is he changed the start time in an illegal way so that you would not to be able to be present. That he also changed it to a full sitting - that Harry - is used to try adults. Hence, you have been legally _of age_ from the time you set foot to meet that dragon. But - I would advise to keep quiet about that to for as long as you can, knowledge is power in some cases, and this could be beneficial for you to know and for others not to realize you know. This is also why I can give you the permission to perform magic during the summer."

"WHAT ? And no one has thought to tell me before now."

"If the information was not publically known then I had that knowledge to use if it was needed - if shown some could have had it up to the Wizengamot and started a movement to have them revoke it. Now I know you are going to be a _good boy_ and stay here for as long you are told by your nurse, right?"

"Yes and thank you for telling me, and thank you also for giving me the opportunity to see how everything happened that night."

"The non magical authorities have identified the two dead, they were notorious criminals. They are suspected to have killed before, so now we looking for ways to explain _what_ _happened_? In non magical ways. Their deaths, and the current states of their bodies, resemble something like an automobile accident. Damages to the house have already been taken care of so if you didn't know that their had been an issue you wouldn't know now. Nothing will associate their _tragic death_ with you, or the house here."

"Thanks, may I ask how have Vernon and Petunia been treating you? I only ask because I know them and they are not the friendliest people to people with magic?" Asked Harry thankful for the information - but more confused.

"No, they are polite every time and cooperating very well."

"Then there is something wrong with them, they always screamed and shouted as soon as some of _our kind_ come here."

"It may be because you saved their lives _with magic_ when _regular people like themselves_ attacked them. They have also been told not to tell the neighbors. When told this they all agreed that since we have cleared the bodies away, made it so it can not be linked to them, and repaired the damages they will not mention it to anyone."Amelia explained.

"Good." Harry gratefully said. He had seen all blood on the walls and floor before he passed out. He was thankful that the mess had been cleaned with magic and he didn't have to scrub to remove the stains.

"Mr. Potter if I was to speculate, and _only speculate Mr. Potter,_ then I would say the magic you performed was _intended_ to help your uncle. Now let's say, or let's _speculate_ that is, what if Vernon had previously been spelled to be in foul mood at hearing the word _magic_ or when he saw you. Ok, so now he is dying and you heal him using magic. The magic that heals Vernon knows that he must NOT be upset because of the use of magic and clears away that block or compulsion. Remember, again, this is just a speculation. If - _this was a compulsion_ \- it can be one of many explanations as to the change in your uncle's behavior."

"Is there anything I need to remember not to or that I shouldn't tell them ?"

"No, but it could improve things with them if you talked about what you were worried about them, it doesn't seem to have been a lie either."

:-:-:

When Madame Bones and Auror Tonks had left Vernon entered. It scared Harry to the core.

"Harry, can you forgive us for what we did to you over the years?"

"Uncle Vernon, we can consider it water under the bridge. Today can be the start of something new."

"Thank you! Thanks to you, I and my Petunia, are alive and only God knows what would have happened to our Dudley. Your nurse has shown me how she took the bullet out of your body. Petunia said how it was aimed at her, but that you stepped in the way and protected her with your body. As we have treated you so badly, it feels unreal that you would help, protect, or save us. You then. . . you then. . . what you did to them. . . it does not change the FACT that you also saved our lives. I had already lost so much blood and was in and out of consciousness before he shot at you, I heard the blast of gunfire and thought I was only moments from joining Petunia in the afterlife. After saving Petunia you helped me. . . not that I would normally accept your help. . . but I know that I am alive now thanks to what you did it's as if I am living a new life. Please forgive an old man Harry. Petunia and I have discussed this and we have, with _your friends_ help, moved your stuff over to this room. We asked them to do it. This room is yours now, also, you have free access to the kitchen to eat whenever you want. We were wrong to force you into that smaller room and lock you in. We should have, when we gave you the other room, at least cleaned it and gotten new furniture for you. We also decided that you do not have to do chores other than what you want to."

"Why is it that you are tolerating them, the magicals, here?"

"It's the least we can do, plus they came here without drawing the attention of our neighbors. You needed the care. If _you_ had _not done_ what you did, the magic, and I do not fully comprehend what you did, but I will say _without it, without the magic,_ I would be dead. I, most certainly my wife, and Dudley would be dead. You did it **_your_ wa _y_**. I can not get over that ' ** _that way'_** saved my life - and prevented them from killing Petunia and Dudley, too."

"Okay Uncle Vernon, and as I said before, the previous actions and words are just that, in the past. The actions and words of yesterday cannot be undone, however, the future can only be what we make of it."

"She, your police chief, told me that you have nothing to fear from them. She seemed to like you, like you're _famous,_ but she also seemed to feel you are almost like royalty. I can't get over that, it really affected me - she is, after all, _your_ chief of police."

"She is honest and fair, I like her too. Would it strain our new relationship if a dentist's daughter came over to visit? She goes to the same school as me, but she knows how to act _outside of_ school in the non magical world."

"She can come over. Will she want to stay for dinner if you call her to come over?"

"I honestly don't know if she would like to stay for dinner but I would like to talk with her for a little while, if only by using the telephone."

"She can come over. You may have some of _your friends_ come in now as well, they have been waiting a long time but your nurse gave us the opportunity to speak with you first."

"Okay, and thanks."

"You're welcome Harry. See, I have learned your correct first name, too."

"I see - and I'll be honest - until I have time to get used to it - it scares me a lot."

"Get used to it. You might see in the hallway, right near the door, there is a framed bullet. That is what your nurse took out of you and if it wasn't for you it otherwise would have met Petunia. She says, if you had not been in front of her it would have hit her in the middle of the chest, most certainly in her heart. It is a reminder _to us_ of why we are alive."

:-:-:

With that Vernon went out, Harry realized that the experience had shaken Vernon deeply. Then to Harry's surprise Tonks came back in.

"Harry, how are you - really?"

"You mean concerning what happened to Sirius?" - she nodded. "In pain but, now with all that has happened here, I have not really thought much about."

"I understand, he was my cousin. I can tell you that Remus went right around the twist when he came in and saw you down and all that blood. He was outside standing guard but was off to the side and didn't see them enter. He did hear Vernon's yelling but didn't react immediately because your uncle yells a lot. By the time he realized their was an issue, you know besides the normal, and started to come in it was all over. When he came in the house it wasn't long before he saw the two corpses, he did smell the blood before he saw them though. At Petunias first shout he sent the alert to the rest of us. He opened the channel on his phoenix badge to give the alert and to offer further details but, as he saw you slumped in all that blood, he _screamed_ into _his badge_ and then he broke down."said Tonks.

"Wow! I didn't realize. I mean yeah, anyone walking into that wouldn't be happy, but I didn't know he had totally broke down." said Harry.

"Yeah, it was bad. He is doing better but he is not normal yet. He knows that you're alive, and you saved the others here. But, he has gone in a deep depression and I don't think he should come here yet. Is there anyone special you would want to visit you?"

"I asked Vernon, while he was in a good mood, if I could speak with Hermione. I didn't say her name but ' _the dentist's daughter'_ and asked if she could come to visit. He agreed so if you can ask Hermione if she is in mood to a visit that would be great. If she is, tell her what happened here first. But - what about yourself how are you doing?" Harry saw that _Tonks looked hurt_ when he asked for Hermione, so he did some quick thinking.

"It's okay Harry, Amelia has assigned me as your bodyguard for a bit of time, if you're _ok_ with that?"

"Yes, I have no problem with you around. And bringing Hermione, and not Luna, Ginny, Ron or Neville, it might give _the wrong_ signals… to some, then have to explain that it was because Hermione is the only one of those in my immediate group that is accustomed _to the muggle world._ She would not jeopardize Vernon's new attitude. When I asked, I mentioned the phone too. Maybe I should just write a letter to her or call.

"On a side note, since Madam Bones mentioned it, can we go to Gringotts? As you will be guarding my body I know I will be safe and I can get some new clothes while Vernon is in such a good mood."

"It's your decision Harry. _MY_ job is as a security _guard_ , this is not _a prison_ and I will not be keeping you prisoner just watching out for you. That isn't what my job here is all about. I know it was more or less that way when Albus ruled but now Amelia has taken the reins from him. She has banned Dumbledore from coming here and if he even tries to change the procedures she has enacted here, she will delight in arresting him."

"Oh. What _really_ happened?"

"The day after the attack Dumbledore tried to control what happened here. Just after Poppy had kicked him out of your room. Then Amelia came, _wellll_ …. let's just say, they had to put up _a Muffliato charm_ around them, when they did…. _SPEAK_. The end result was Albus was banned from entering as long she saw this as a crime scene.

"When the Office for Underage Magic at Ministry recorded your Reducto and a few seconds later that _unknown magical surge,_ and then nothing they forwarded the information to the Auror office.

"We realized that something was wrong here and realized you might be in extreme danger, it was late at night, and an attack was likely. Added to that _I heard Remus - cry for help_ but as that was part of my duties with the Order of the Phoenix, and not as part of my auror duties, I could not say anything about it officially. However, I was on duty along with a few others but I did tell them that you wouldn't use the magic if it wasn't needed. From there we launched a response.

"We came with fifteen battle ready aurors, heyyyy... don't laugh, and we had the order to be on alert, hence thats for the fast response at you using magic. This was happening at the 'change of shift'. Ten aurors were just coming on duty to relieve ten aurors that had been on duty since six o'clock. We had twenty aurors total so we had five stay and the rest of us were here about forty-five seconds after your magic was recorded. It was only seconds later that Poppy 'flamed' in with Fawkes. By then the aurors had already _secured_ the scene.

"Then came the headmaster with another eight people. It was close to becoming battle royal. It was only Poppy's exclamation about them being _friends_ that averted a full-scale riot. From there we spoke to Petunia, she explained what had happened, and then we had Poppy calm her down.

"Aurors took the names of all the people Albus had brought in and we had Poppy go on with what she was doing. Healing the wounded, you first, then Vernon. She then checked Petunia's vitals just in case. Our own healer on the Auror team did later confirm what Poppy found through her scans and healed. We let it stand, and as all medical care is from Poppy, your medical records will not be on file in the ministry."

"Thank you, that explains a lot, who did Dumbledore have with him?"

"Snape, Minerva, Felix, Diggory, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley and the twins. Arthur and the twins did not return home until Poppy had me tell them that you were out of danger. The others, except Albus, disappeared as soon aurors had there names.

"Albus was _not_ happy that the Ministry was involved, and that fast as well, but when it dawned him that there were _two dead_ and if he wasn't backing away, he would be arrested, he disapparated too. He tried to take control again by having Poppy on stay on here. But was informed by Amelia either we replaced Poppy with our healer and all medical journals would be at the ministry or he needed to back off.

"I was here as auror and I can say that I was completely beside myself with worry for you too, but forced myself to do my job. Now my job is to be your bodyguard. This means that if you, I should say _if we_ , are attacked then I am to sound the alarm and let the ministry know.

"The Ministry will still record the magic you use but will no longer react to your wand if you use magic with it because now you are on the 'ok list'. This means that I have a _twenty-four hour job._ I am to guard you, but it requires that you also allow me to be, otherwise other Aurors will be assigned, on a rotating schedule. Are you okay with me being your guard Harry?"

Harry noticed that she looked worried about his response. "Well Tonks, I'm ok with you around, as I mentioned earlier. But I have a question for you and I want an absolutely honest answer. I need you to answer and not just ignore the question or pretend I didn't ask you."

"OK - I'll try."

"Tonks - I like you as a friend and possibly as more but I have no experience of hugging and kissing or more. I like a lot of other girls too, Hermione is the big sister I never had. Ginny is at most, a little sister. Luna I have barely spoken to, but she seems to be ok with me, after all… she was at the ministry with us not that long ago. I'm younger than you but I'll be sixteen soon. I know you're a little older but over time, say a few years, it may not matter much. How do you see me? Am I _the boy-who-took-out Voldemort, the boy-who-lived_. Or is it Harry, the young slightly timid boy? Or do you see me as the task you find increasingly unpleasant but have to seek out?"

"Wow! Harry that was a declaration. You said it yourself there are years separating us. I feel younger than I really am and often can appear younger. You are mentally and behaviorally more of an adult than I am, in any case, and appear to be more adult than most. I may not see you as more than _friend_ right now, but later on, I hope that you are still free."

"Okay Tonks, I can accept that. I also need all the support I can get. What many don't know is… immediately after the ministry fiasco, Dumbledore showed me the prophecy. It's about Voldemort and me. It's kill or be killed. One of us must die by the other's hand. This is why I can not have a girlfriend. I'd rather have you Tonks close to me than any of the other aurors. But what scares me, is that by being close to me, I expose you to danger."

"We'll talk more about it and try to plan for possible scenarios together later. Right now I think Petunia is preparing food for us." Replyed a slightly surprised jung auror.

:-:-:-:

To see and experience Petunia and Vernon invite any of _his kind_ to eat at their table was like stepping into a whole new world for Harry. Vernon and Petunia even spoke _politely_ to them. Can we say Twilight Zone anyone? Dudley had not yet fully comprehended what had happened that was plain to see. He had certainly heard what everyone had said. But to _understand_ it, was hard for him, to _understand most things, well… this_ was not Dudley's best ability. But he obeyed Vernon and Petunia's orders to treat Harry and _his friends,_ with respect.

* * *

 **:-:-:-: EOC :-:-:-:**


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets revealed

**Chapter II Secrets revealed at Gringotts**

 **As chapters be up here they also be up at google doc se my profile for a link,  
and there you can make coments to.  
**

 **Co-work by Smargden & bbmc**

Smargden u/923931/

bbmc u/6211258/

/AN: A draft is just that. A draft can have miss-spellings, troll gramma, and wrong sentences, and not that good wording, and whatever you reader can put into the draft ff do not have the possibility to type with outcrossed words, hence -wording like- can be seen as scratched words, or even smaller letters.

And in this chapter there will be talking of _age_ , _**in this story**_ normal upper age for a goblin are around 800 years. : End AN/  
thanks to gaschalk there are some corrections have been updated 14:10 Swedish time dec 26

* * *

There was no phone call or letter sent, only a draft of a letter Harry wrote, and what a letter it would be.

:-:-:-:

Dear friends and Honorable DA members,  
I am writing this -statement- (letter) and -sending- (submitting) it to you by owl from where I am currently -made to stay- (residing). The letter may come to you personally or by a backup as I also hope to have it -printed- (published) in The Prophet and The Quibbler.

You are (currently) not permitted to write to me because of a certain -irritating pain in my backside- (headmaster) who has taken the law into his own hands. He has taken it upon himself to place -barriers- (wards) that prevent letters by owl post from reaching me, no matter who sends them.

So here is what is currently happening in my life. My family and my home were victims of(, what I like to think was,) a burglary attempt by non magicals. My uncle Vernon and I were injured, but we have been healed. The thieves -are dead- (were taken care of by the Ministry Aurors who came to our aid.)

I -have some- (want to share some of my) thoughts and experiences -after- (of) what (has) happened at Hogwarts over the years -. -and- (The) five years (we have attended) -at- Hogwarts we have -not had more than- (truly had only) one acceptable teacher in defence. -and he- (This capable teacher) was driven -away- (from the DADA position) because he had some "problems" the day - or more -rightly- (precisely) the night -with- (of the) full moon.  
-The (only) other teacher, that could -actually do a lot, and taught, he did to,- (competently teach the subject) was a Death Eater in disguise who sent -me and- Cedric (and me) to -that would- (what could) have been certain death -and also became that for- (for both) Cedric (and I). -Do not improving the statistics.- (The Death Eater in disguise does not improve the statistics regarding capable DADA teachers in Hogwarts.)

The first(year we) had Voldemort (riding on the back of the defense instructors head) as a parasite. -The other- (Second year the Professor for that year) could do one spell, the Obliviate (charm), and was a -mere- (total) -buffoon- (idiot). -And- (During) my third year (we had the one competent teacher, that was not a death eater, named) Remus (Lupin), -he was good- .  
Fourth year (we had, of course, the) Death Eater in disguise -and so last year Ministry attempts. One who refused us all- (In fifth year we had the, as I like to think of her, Ministry appointed Pink Toad who took it as her duty to restrict our) education. -And- (This Ministry appointed educator thought it perfectly acceptable to) -tortured- (torture) us with blood quills. -Which- (These quills) are illegal both to possess and use for (anything) other than -very- specific (monitored and regulated) contract(s).

-Actually, there is no reason for me to continue to go there- (Ok, so let me stop there so that both my temper and my blood pressure do not become elevated due to the memory of it). I learned more during -our own- (the student organized) -own- (Defense Association) meetings than I have done in all the (other) years -in which the total- (total). So, (I find myself asking) why return (to Hogwarts).

Since I'm not -yet- (considered) old enough to have the right to decide for myself, -there is a risk- (it is almost assured) that I will be FORCED back. If I -be- (am forced back) there, well . . . they (are)going to have one very rude and unwilling individual. One they have to -force to- (forcibly) move -around- (to the classes) as I'm not going (there) willingly. -And I'm going- (I plan) to ignore all the lessons-. And- (and) when I'm 17, I (will) skip -it- (them) entirely.

I can -very well- buy the books and read (them) myself. -But since- (Due to the fact) I'm (a) minor practice(ing) magic with a wand (during the summer), is -a no no- (not permissible). -I'll just- (I have decided to) concentrate on the topics that do not require -it- (a wand instead). (Subjects like) History, muggle-s- (studies), Potions, Herbology, Runes and Arithmetic,-and such things-. -And- later (I will) focus on wand(ed) magic -after I have become- (once I have reached the age of) 17.

But why bother, we had our, well I and my -years pals- (fellow classmates all) had our OWL's what more do I need. Well -that be the skill to- (other than to) stay alive (and) Hogwarts -don't- (will not) teach (you) that.

Or maybe the do, (at least) for me that is. First year -some- encounters with what's left of -Dumbles friend- (moldy old) Voldi in the (form of) one -who- possessed -the- teacher. -Or- (How about in second year when I) saved a first year -girl- (student) from a sixty feet basilisk and live(d to tell the tale). It (certainly) wasn't -in- (on any) -the- classlist (that I saw) and it (certainly wasn't on) -only was on- my 'to do list'. -Well, I can do that elsewhere.-  
The money I save (four semester fees, or two school years) covers the costs I -get extra by- (have because of) buying extra books -and- (,) extra ingredients, and a little visit to the botanical gardens.

One idea has been (rattling) around in my mind since the middle of the spring semester. -Though if we are few together- (If we as a group, pool our money) we can -with our joint tuition fees- employ one or more -good teachers- (tutors) to help us.

-Another- (A second) option is to relocate to the United States. -And school all together- (Once a competent and safe school is found) there, then we -need- (would) not (need to) wait to practice magic until we are 17. To take the test (for) OWLS and NEWTS (the total) cost (is) 240 galleons - 20 gallons per subject. (If we take the tests in groups of 10 or more then the Ministry offers discounted pricing.) So it is entirely possible (and potentially cheaper) for us to do it together.  
I -ask- (beg of) you to continue to learn to defend yourselves whether we do it together in groups -or- (and especially) if you stay at Hogwarts. (In these troubling times do not leave yourself defenceless, study and learn defensive spells, protect yourselves and your loved ones.) If I do not get -there- (to Hogwarts) to see you -there- (then), I wish you all a good -continuation of the- summer and -your future- (a blessed) life.

(Sincerely,)

Harry James Potter.

:-:-:-: Telling about homeschooling :-:-:-:

He had not mentioned the letter to Tonks, until he let her read the rough draft he had written. Once he did, and she had read it thru at least twice, he saw the cogs begin to turn. Her hair color began to slowly alter to, what he assumed, was the speed in which she processed what she had read. The color of her hair cycled faster and faster as thoughts and ideas formed in her mind.

"Harry,"she began "I care a lot, and I think I can help with the tutoring. I know Remus would love to and if you wrote to Moody, the man with the crazy eye, he would certainly help. Heck, he may even take it as a personal challenge. The challenge would be to get you, and any that choose to come, up to Auror standards. I think you should try to get Smugwart. If you lead the letter or conversation with little mentions of your fame well, he is one of those who lap it up. He is extremely well versed at Potions, both to make and at teaching them. I think we're going to do some things quickly, and certainly before you send it out there Harry."

"Smugwart" - who's that?" Asked Harry  
"Oh - sorry, he is the Professor that taught potions before Snape. His real name is Horace Slughorn, but most of us just say Smugwart. He is known for his Slug club for people that are, or might become influential. I guess we could have chosen a different moniker for him like 'Sluggy" or something but the man can be a smug bastard and wart on the boil of society. I mean, he is an ace instructor don't mistake that but LORD help you if you let him get started about all the people he knows or I should say he has collected over the years. He will if left go, start talking about who he has taught, the gifts they give him, the favors they owe and so on."

"He might not be a person that I would like to have around me. As you say, he may be good Professor, but thanks - no. We can find someone else." Replied Harry. "I really don't think I want to deal with that from a Professor. It is bad enough dealing with just the normal people or some students who are like that."

"He isn't a bad man but I think he likes to make himself look or feel important by doing that. It almost seems that for all he has done or accomplished he feels as if it isn't enough. But you might be right and maybe we should look at alternatives. Maybe not rule him out completely but maybe move him to the bottom of the list, kinda like a last resort." agreed Tonks.

"Yeah - that we can do. Hey, do you think we should, you know, open our own business?" Harry asked , and he was now thinking along 'new lines' and new possibilities.

"Yes, why not. But first you need to break free from Albus and it can only be done with a visit to Gringotts. I would really suggest before you send that rewritten letter out. No need to give Albus time or opportunity to prepare and it gives you a little more protection if things go the way we hope."

:-:-: Visit at Gringotts, secrets told :-:-:

"Griphook, it's so good of you to see me on such a short notice. You might remember me from my first visit, when Hagrid brought me here, about five years ago. Auror Tonks has told me that we need to talk about certain things privately."

"Come with me Lord Potter."

"Call me Harry Griphook there is no need for the Lord stuff. I like being just Harry."

"Thank you Harry but, here among the listening ears of others, we will all refer to you as Lord Potter." Replied Griphook as he quickly led Harry through long and twisted corridors. "Here is the office of Regnok. He is the head of the bank and he wants to speak with you first."

"May I include Tonks in the discussion as well?"

"May? She may, it's your decision and possessions that we are trying to protect. It is and always will be your decision, as to who is allowed to know your personal business, at least within the walls of Gringotts."

"Tonks the things that we will go over here, I have no reservations against you knowing about them, but may I ask that you don't spread the information around please?"

"Harry, I will only discuss topics, about you, that will help me to protect you from the obvious risk. Those topics will be discussed with you first if possible or with trained professionals such as the Aurors or medical staff at St. Mungo's if not possible. I may or should say will, request help if needed. Now, nowhere in these topics that I would discuss, do I foresee any of information that will be discussed in this bank coming up. The topics about possessions and monetary wealth, this information is private, and it stays private until you deem otherwise."

"Okay, I can agree to that and would like you to come in with me."said Harry.  
With the decision made Griphook opened the door and announces both Harry and Tonks to the waiting goblin.

"How can we be of service to you Chief Regnok?" Harry asked, bowing and knowing it's unusual to be where he was. He could see that in the surprised look on Tonks face from the corner of his eye but from the moment the door opened his entire focus was on the goblin in the center of the room. This goblin exuded strength both through just his presence or aura and also physically. Harry watched him as any prey would watch the predator stalking it. He did not truly believe that Chief Regnok would harm him but one does not look away from something or someone that has the ability to kill you. One does not disrespect the predator because it appears chained or caged that is a sure fire way to lose a limb or die painfully.

"Lord Potter, and companion please sit we have much to discuss. Gringotts has wanted to contact you prior to this however we were previously forced into a oath promise to not make contact with you first. But now that you have come to see us and as you have requested our help nothing can prevent us from responding to your requests through words or actions, if you understand my meaning." As Regnok was speaking both Harry and Tonks moved to the chairs the goblin indicated and sat while keeping an eye on the goblin speaking.

"I think I begin to understand quite a bit director and please, my name is Harry, just Harry. Sir."

"Okay, Harry, and there is no need to address me by the title of Director or Chief for me either, I do have other titles to, but I would like you to call me Regnok or Reg for short. Many years ago your great grandfather requested that we take care of the day to day workings of his portfolio here at the bank. At that time it was agreed upon by all that profits will be shared between us and your great grandfather's company. As Lord Potter, it's now yours but it was in your great grandfather's will that certain stipulations would be enforced.  
"Through the will one of the first things mandated was that it would be a discrete ownership. There were other stipulations as well but we will discuss all that in a moment. Before we discuss that topic I wanted to go over something that promises to not be as time consuming. Now this" Regnok takes a moment to reach into another stack of parchment and withdrawals a small portion of the stack that looks to be about an inch thick "is of formal notice to Gringotts that Lord Black wanted to adopt you. So if you wish to have Lord Black share the "title" Father or sire with James Potter we would have you sign here and here.  
"We would then take a drop of blood place it inside that frame and the adoption would be complete in name only. But in order to avoid protests by some people, we have a blood adoption potion preserved for you to drink.  
"If you decide to accept a blood adoption by Lord Black and drink the potion then there are a few things you will need to know first. The first is after taking the potion you will experience moderate to excruciating pain for a duration of about three minutes. During that small time span the potion will make alterations to your appearance. It could be as small as having your hair grow longer or the potion could have you grow in height and body mass. Also the changes, if not immediate or completed immediately, can continue to occur for up to twenty four hours after the potion has been consumed. There has been some cases were the changes did not occur till the subject went to bed that night."

"Wait are you saying that Sirius would be my DAD and I could be taller?" Asked Harry.

"The possibility is there Harry but I will not guarantee that result. The only thing that I will guarantee is that, if you take the potion, Lord Black would show up on any hereditary tests as a third parent, a second father. Again I will stress that IF you decide to take the potion, then after that you would be considered Lord Potter-Black just as you would be if you did the adoption in name only. The difference is that one would only be on parchment and the second option would tie you to Lord Black by blood and no one can take that away from you. I do also need to mention that without the blood adoption, there are ample ways for others to protest against your heritage and inheritance of the Black family name and money. It could mean that Draco Malfoy, and whatever faction he supported, could have a alternate supplemental supply of money if he protests the adoption and win. This is something that Lord Sirius Black was seeking to prevent. Lord Black can will whatever he likes to whoever he likes… but out of his private estate, the family estate is entailed. To be eligible to inherit the family estate you must be male and a Black by blood. Is it your desire to obey the will of the late Lord Sirius Black, and prevent that which he feared from coming to pass?"

"Yes." Replied Harry, for he was beginning to see just what Sirius was asking of him and what it could possibly begin to include.

"Very well give me a moment to retrieve the potion. For security I have it in a private storage vault that only I can access. I did not want to withdraw the potion until you had decided one way or the other. Once the potion is taken out of stasis it must be used as intended within 48 hours or it expires and will not work. I will return in a few moments please remain here."

As Harry watched Regnok or Reg, as he preferred to be called, leave the room. He realized that, as the door closed behind the goblin, he had entered the goblin's territory or office without even looking around. He had been so focused on the goblin chief, and the deadly aura he exuded, that nothing else had even registered before now. Harry finally had a chance to breath again and decided to use the time that they had, before Reg returned, to have a look at the office they were currently in. Sometimes the spaces that humans inhabited would give you a feel for what type of person they were, he only hoped that goblins were similar.

He started the process of trying to analyze the goblin's character by reviewing the area he seemed to be in the most. From the wear of the carpet he would say it was a newer carpet recently replaced and what little wear and tear there was seemed to be centrally located. It seemed, from Harry perspective, to start at the massive door that he and Tonks had entered through. He could also see a little wear in the carpet behind the desk and leading to the door that Regnok used just moments ago to leave the room. Harry assumed that the door that Reg used may lead further into the goblin's personal territory. So while a lot of humans spent time tramping in and out the main doors it looked as if the goblin used the side entrance to enter and once here didn't seem to leave the room until quitting time whenever that was. Harry took this minute amount of information and started a mental file of Regnok and continued in his observations.

Aside from the carpeting, the desk, and the chairs that they were using to sit in the office didn't boast much in the way of comfort. The desk the goblin used was unusual. It was, well, he supposed it kind of looked like a modified kidney bean of sorts. The surface of the desk itself was kidney shaped and towards end of the table on the left side was what looked to be a cabinet attachment.

The desk had highly detailed winged griffins in the center, what looked to be runes etched on either side of the griffins and dragons in flight on either end of the table. The beautiful detailed carvings spoke of hours if not months of labor to create. The cabinet attachment by comparison looked to be plain and ordinary, almost an afterthought really. It was still well made and of good quality however the desk itself was the true masterpiece. So while the goblin didn't overly decorate the office he did go for quality, functionality and craftsmanship. The detailing on the chairs seemed to match the desk so Harry assumed they were ordered and made as a set. All told the only pieces of furniture in the office spoke of wealth, practicality and functionality.

Harry looked to the walls next. They appeared to be dark in color he wanted to say red, in the back of his mind he was saying blood red not painted but stained with the blood of enemies, but he really didn't want to focus on that or he may humiliate himself and pee his pants. The walls did boast some, what he could delude himself into thinking of as, decorations. He saw swords, battle axes, maces, daggers, spears and a multitude of other weapons. All the weapons appeared to be sharp and perfectly useable. Breathe Harry, don't think about the sharp, pointy objects on the walls! But he can't seem to stop, he can just see it now he is going to irritate Regnok and be introduced to his leetle friend…. Mr. Pointy! Harry at this point seems to stop and collect himself once he realizes he is sitting in the office nervously giggling to himself while staring at a wall of weapons.

Seeing Harry's face become quite white and hearing the giggling Tonks turns to look at Harry. She reaches out to him, puts her hand on his and asks "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry shakes his head as if to clear his mind of whatever captured his thoughts. "Yes, thank you for calling me back from" at this point Harry seems to pause sway a little before gathering himself and continuing "from the … abyss that I was staring into."

"You're welcome Harry. Do you mind if I ask what you were thinking about?"

"Ummmm.. Well I have just been looking around the office trying to get a feel of Regnoks character ya know? Sometimes you can do that by looking at the things the person or in this case goblin surrounds themselves with."

"Ok… I can see that could be beneficial in most dealings but what made you go white and start giggling?" asks Tonks.

"Well.. " began Harry a little embarrassed now "I guess let my imagination wander a little to freely because I saw myself handling weapons like the ones on the wall."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad. If you know how to do so without hurting anyone but the intended target. Hey! If you're interested in that we can get you some training in hand to hand combat and weapons!" says Tonks with a little excitement in her voice.

" Yeah - BUT the thing is …. I don't think I could even lift them and then my overactive imagination supplied the lovely picture of my imaginary opponent gracefully wielding them like it was and extension of his body, like it was no heavier than foam or plastic. Of course just by looking at the weapons on the wall my imagination had no problem letting me believe they would still be sharper than razor blades. I imagined the walls stained with the blood of those that had previously tried to fight my opponent and lost. I could see my end coming, you know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes and all that."

"Okaaaaay… yeah I can see we need to rein your imagination in a bit Harry. I mean eeek! That was a gruesome place for your mind to go."

"Yeah I know but do you wanna know the worst part about all that?"  
"Sure Harry hit me. What's the worst thing?"asked Tonks.

"I looked to you and saw on the wall behind you what looks to be severed heads. Do you think that is where the Blacks got the idea for putting severed house elf heads on the walls of Grimmauld from?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, that is quite possible as several members of the Black family have visited this office numerous times over the centuries." replied Regnok.

"Oh Reg! I am sooo sorry we didn't hear you come back." begins Harry a little startled.

"That is quite all right Harry I took a little longer getting the potion because I wanted to see if you would do that little human thing while I was gone."

"Human thing?" queried Harry.

"Oh yes… Over the course of our dealings with humans we have noticed that they seem to make decisions based on all sorts of things. Some things they base their decisions on are quite ridiculous. Such as when your kind bases a persons or creatures worth based on material possessions. So Harry, I am a little curious, what did you see in the room? What conclusions did you come to about me when you perused the room?"

"OOOO um… heh heh .. yeah … well" Harry looks a little flustered about being asked such a direct question. Most people tend to know when you did the little character analyses thing, but tended to ignore it, and the majority of people never really asked for what the you deduced after doing it. This could be for numerous reasons but most fell into 1 of 2 categories, one because of fear of what they will be told they don't ask or two they truly didn't care.

"Go ahead Harry you won't offend me and I truly want to know."

"Ok so, I look at the office and as far as material possessions you go for quality, practicality and functionality. The desk and chairs are here because you need them, I mean yeah it looks a little decorative because of the carvings, but I think practicality and functionality won out when you chose them. The weapons might be of some importance either for remembrance or use. They could be there because you have used them to train or in the previous years defeating your opponents. So they mean things, a reminder if you will. I assume some of them are spoils from those you have defeated.  
"May I ask if they are they spelled? I also noticed the walls are dark so they showcase the gleaming metal quite nicely. It really draws one's eye to them. Over all the office says you are a banker, organized and dedicated to your job. We can see from the carpet you have a lot of visitors and since they come in the main doors I would assume they are clients. The side door you used probably leads to your home directly or indirectly and from the wear on the carpet there you don't leave the office a lot, hence dedicated. The desk says you have wealth, the craftsmanship is exquisite, but it is practical as well.  
"The weapons and your physique say that you do exercise, plus going on what limited information I have on goblins, I also bet you know how to use every weapon on your wall. The room as a whole says you are competent, driven and ruthless. It says I am banker and proud of it and if you mess with me, if you live, you will be fucked up. I think I was just a little caught up in it, I let my imagination run a little free. It was like when I was twelve and I was back fighting the basilisk with a goblin made sword. But those weapons on the walls I don't think I could handle. So overall, you are a goblin, a warrior, with a veneer of gentility covering him but woe to ones that strip the veneer away."

"Ha HA! I like that assessment. It wasn't quite what I had intended when I set the room up but, I quite like how the humans perceive it. I like that you were honest about it to. We have caught a few humans doing that little human thing and most lie or say what they think we want to hear. Humans are quite easy to catch lying, your sent changes among other things, even our blind can tell if you lie. You were correct in thinking you wouldn't be able to lift these weapons. These weapons here were not made with humans in mind, the one you did use was most likely made by us for a human. I do wonder who made the sword you used." mused Regnok. "It is a little known fact about us goblins Harry, but in our culture when we make something for someone, when that person or creature dies that item is to return to the goblins. Can you tell me a little about the weapon, how it was used and why?"

"Sure I guess so." says Harry "So in my second year Slytherins infamous Chamber of Secrets was opened again by Voldemort, or at least, by a part of Voldemort. It began with weird sayings written in red on the walls. Things like Begone Mudbloods and Blood Traitors or Beware the Chamber has been Opened. We later learned that the person writing on the walls was using chicken blood. They had slaughtered Hagrid's' chickens for some reason and we found out why at the end of the year. Pets, people and ghosts were getting petrified and no one knew who or what was causing it. All through the year I would hear a voice saying Rip! Tear! Kill! and it said it was hungry. I told my friends about the voice and they said that hearing voices even for a wizard was strange so I didn't say anything to anyone else.  
"There were several petrifications until finally there was a message left on the wall saying something like 'Her body will lay forever in the Chamber of Secrets'. My friend Hermione Granger, who is almost like a sister to me, discovered through research that the voice I was hearing was that of a snake. The reason I could understand it was because I am a parselmouth which we learned during the dueling class, set up by that joke Lockhart, earlier in the year. Over the rest of the year everyone was terrified and had begun to think I was the heir of Slytherin. Then Hermione was petrified and we went to visit her in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. In her hand we found the page, from the library book, detailing the information about had also written the word pipes on the bottom of the page. Hermione never got a chance to tell us any of this because she was one of these last people petrified. She did however, TEAR A PAGE FROM A LIBRARY BOOK! If you knew Hermione you would understand that destroying books is a sacrilege to her. It would be similar to spray painting a religious monument it just isn't right according to Hermione."

"Harry quit with the tangent about Hermione and books and finish telling us what happened!" Tonks demanded.

"Ok ok... yeesh! Calm down will ya? So as I was saying Hermione's petrified but had told us through the torn out page and the word "pipes" both; what was causing the petrifications and how it was moving about the school. We knew from other sources that the last time the chamber had been opened a student died, Hagrid had been accused of opening it and summarily expelled. We had spoken with Hagrid and with the acromantula that he had kept as a pet. Word of warning if Hagrid says follow the spiders.. don't. From speaking with those sources we deduced the student who died, now known as Moaning Myrtle, was still at Hogwarts and residing in the second floor bathroom. We also found that since the pet Hagrid had was a spider it couldn't have killed Myrtle without biting her. Since she wasn't bitten the creature was something other than a spider. Now to save Ginny, Ron and I knew we would need help so, we went to get a teacher. The problem is the teacher we went to was Lockhart."

"Harry you already said the guy was a joke of a teacher what were you thinking going to him of all people for help?" cried Tonks.

"I know, I know but it was more Ron's decision than mine I just went along with it. So we go to Lockhart and end up having to force him at wand point to go with us to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We asked Myrtle how she died and figured out the entrance to the chamber was beneath the sinks in the girls bathrooms. I hissed the word 'open' at the sinks and a giant tunnel opened. We sent Lockhart, the great pansy, down first. He called out to us that he was ok so we went down next. When we got down there Lockhart managed to steal Ron's wand from him and tried to Obliviate us. He was going to claim that we lost our minds or something trying to save Ginny. He was then going to use everything we had learned to write another book. Well when he tried the spell the wand backfired because it broke earlier in the year. Lockhart ended up Obliviated and caused a rockslide separating me from the others. I asked Ron to start clearing a path and said I would continue on to find Ginny." Harry paused to gather his thoughts and to take a breath before continuing.

"I passed some shed skins and realized that the snake was going to be gigantic. I still decided to try and find Ginny I just prayed that the snake wasn't there when I found her. I entered the last chamber and saw Ginny lying still and pale on the floor. I thought she may already be dead. I ran to her and tried to wake her even when I didn't know if she was alive. Then he spoke to me. He came from behind me and said his name was Tom Riddle. I asked him to help me with getting Ginny out of there before the snake came. He said it wouldn't come till it was called. I noticed he had my wand and asked him for it. He refused and started asking me questions about the night Voldemort attacked my family. He later told me that he was a memory and he had been possessing Ginny causing her to leave the messages and let the basilisk loose in the school. He told me he was a teenage Voldemort and again asked how I defeated him as a baby." said Harry remembering the self important look on a teenage Voldie's face.

"When I couldn't tell him he called for the Basilisk to come and kill me. He said the Basilisk would only listen to him. I heard music and realized that Fawkes, the headmasters phoenix, had come and had brought the sorting hat. That gave me a little hope that I would survive. The hat was dropped on my head and I spoke with the hat while Fawkes blinded the Basilisk. The hat gave me the sword by dropping it on my head. I reached up like this" at saying this Harry then pantomimed like he was reaching into the hat again and lifted his hand up toward the ceiling. He felt something drop into his hand and automatically caught it, closing his hand around a hilt. He stopped speaking and brought his hand down and stared. It was the sword, the same sword he used to kill the that Great Big Bloody Snake!

"Harry do you mind if I look at that sword please?" asked Regnok as he turned from slightly bored to curious when he saw the sword materialize in Harry's hand.

"Sure just be careful. I killed the Basilisk with it and I don't know if the poison was ever cleaned off the blade." Harry replied.

Regnok carefully takes the blade from Harry and begins examining the weapon. "Harry, this is the blade my people forged for Godric Gryffindor one thousand years ago. The goblin who forged it was my grandfather. I will also thank you for the warning about the poison. Unlike other swords that can be cleaned, goblin made weaponry will absorb that which could make it stronger. The poison from the Basilisk is now a part of the sword and this sword will now cause almost instant death just from the smallest nick. Well whoever is nicked by the sword will hope for near instant death"

"Oh wow! And I guess according to your culture it should belong to you then. Right?"

"I'm going to reveal a little secret for you Lord Potter, house elves do know a lot. Some of them are even independent while they still are bound to individuals, family or an institution like Gringotts or in this case Hogwarts. As you did slay the basilisk the carcass is yours. When nothing happened some of them had to clean the mess up. As it so happens we were contacted by some Hogwarts elves, they know that the meat from a basilisk is considered valuable to us. We negotiated a fair price and bought the meat from them. The house elves did not take the payment but rather set up a vault here for it to be held for the true owner of the meat to come to us. Due to the oddity of the sale we decided to place the meat and everything else into stasis till the true owner made themselves known or the house elves came for the payment."

"Everything else?"inquired Harry.

"Oh yes! We immediately bought the meat but the house elves stated they were unsure what the owner would want done with the rest of the harvested parts. We have the hide prepared, roughly 900 sq feet, for your use or to be sold. We then have the teeth, skeleton bones, blood and venom. The rib-bones can be used for wands and the majority of the other parts can be used as potion ingredients. I give a rough estimated value of, let's say two to four hundred thousand G, if sold. That estimate would include the shed skins. We may be able to get a little more if we spread the sale out to a couple different countries rather than complete the sales here in Britain. If you deal with us and let us collect a commission for the sale, perhaps half of the total sale price, then we will take care of everything."

"So if I were to agree to the sale you would oversee selling the snake give me half the money and take the other half?" asked Harry.

"That is correct Harry."

"Ok not to be rude here Reg, but do I look like an idiot? Or do I have the word 'STUPID' tattooed on my forehead? I know the goblins rendered the basilisk but even with that and managing the sale that doesn't mean that you should get half the profit."

"Oh so you wish to negotiate a little Harry?" Reg asked as a sharp predatory smile crossed his face. "Let me sit down this could be fun and I can also write up a bill of sale if we reach an agreement. So what would you like to see come from this sale?"

"I have plenty of money but I am looking at fighting in a war. At the very least I have one nut job, possibly two, coming after me. I have heard of dragon armour is there such a thing as basilisk armour? Is Basilisk something that can be used for armour and would it be worth the effort to make it into armour? Would it hold up against spells and/or physical attacks? Would it be flexible enough to move with a body in motion or would it be stiff?" asked Harry.

"Armor … you want us to make it? … for you two I assume? … You know we have the best craftsmen in the trade and they create quality pieces no matter the material they use. Well 2 sets of armour and we get … not half but lets say... two third's?"

"Two thirds!? . . . . . if you still want that much then I also want two wands crafted from the basilisk bones as backups possibly as primary wands. With a small portion of basilisk blood and poison to go with the armor. I also would want a goblin to train us." states Harry. Choking noises were heard beside Harry which interrupted the negotiation. Harry turned and saw Tonks was staring wide eyed at him, her mouth was open a bit as she choked and her hair was once again cycling through colors.

"Are you ok Tonks?"

"Harry are you CRAZY! You are sitting here making demands of the goblins, taking profit away from them, and then ASKING THEM TO TRAIN YOU!?" cried Tonks.

"Well I actually said us Tonks. Like you and me. Why Is that a problem? Did you not want to train with me? I really think we could benefit from it."

"Do you know what training means to a goblin? THEY KILL! you, well they come pretty damn close to it. I have even heard whispers about those they train dying and being brought back by some arcane ritual. Their training is fight or die training. Think Yoda, there is no try there is only do or DIE!" Said a horrified Tonks.

"I am pretty sure Yoda's saying was do or do not there is no try. But seriously Tonks I need the training. I figure they may be able to show me some spells but I also need the physical side of the training to. I think a lot of wizards rely so much on their magic that they neglect the physical side of things. Realistically Voldemort has decades of experience on me so… yeah, if I can learn some spells, cool …. I still won't be anywhere near the amount that Voldie knows. I need to be in better shape physically so that I can dodge and wear out my opponents while fighting. Since I won't be able to beat Voldie with my knowledge of spells I need to improve what I can to give me a better chance of survival. I am not going to stop learning spells but from where I stand the training would definitely improve my odds. As for the arcane ritual, DO you really think if they had a ritual like THAT we would have heard about it? Or better yet that Voldie would have left them alone? He would have come after that ritual if it existed. "

"Harry if we train you we will not kill you, but you better improve quickly if you would like to be able to walk after the training." Said a laughing Reg.

Reg and Harry continued to negotiate a little while longer hammering out a few fine details. By the end of negotiations both found the terms, while not perfect, were something they could live with.

"Harry you are no fun. I did hope that negotiating with you would take a little longer. I had also hoped Gringotts would end up getting at least two tenths but here I stand with two-thirds. Oh well, what can you do. As you know humans have rules and laws, we goblins do too. One of our rules is to get as much gold as possible when negotiating. I not only tried, but succeeded. The ONLY complaint I truly have is that you didn't make me work for it more. Maybe as part of your training we can teach you the true art of goblin negotiating. I would be seen, among my kind, as criminal if I didn't accept these terms." Regnok say.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to seem greedy. I also didn't know the value of the basilisk before now. Hell! For that matter I didn't know it was mine to render. I am getting money for killing it and that's ok but, you have to do the work. I have always known that if I am getting a quality service or product that I would pay for it. Gringotts offers both quality service and products so I won't quibble over the small stuff. I know that when I receive the armour, made from the basilisk skin, it will be the best available. An added bonus is that my friend slash bodyguard will have that quality armour too. It eases my conscience a little to know that, while she may risk her life to help me, I can at least help protect that life with Gringotts quality craftsmanship. The wand made of basilisk bone, if it would prove to be of no use in a fight, can still be a stylish accessory when attired formally. If the wand isn't of use in battle maybe it can still be used for day to day low level magic. As for the blood and poison, we may find some good use for it. The training, well that is something I truly need so I can't say I am a loser with this negotiation either." Harry stated.

"I can't stop the negotiations just yet. There is one more thing that I request as my part in this deal." Regnok smiling

"You want more gold? Isn't the two-thirds profit from the sale enough?"

"Gold Harry… Well gold is gold and the amount is just a figure. No, what I want isn't gold. I want what you stole. You stole the fun from me trying to get the two tenths from you through the deal. I am looking at closing the deal and gaining Gringotts more than three times times that…. What I want I can't get anywhere else other than you. The fight! The fight you just described, I want a copy of your memory of the battle and the kill. With that I could add more depth to your training. The instructors will be able to view the memory to see your weak areas and your strengths. They can then work on your weaknesses from the beginning and develop your strengths faster. We will be able to determine what weapon would work best for you, if any, and maybe at the end of training we may negotiate with you again, this time for a goblin weapon.

"If I can give you the memory then tell me how. Ummmmm….. I can do that without pain right? If not then I'm still okay with giving a copy of the memory. I just don't have anything to deal with the headache if it would prove to be painful" Replied Harry

"So you agree then? You will provide a copy of the memory as part of the deal? To ease your worry the process to copy the memory is pain free." questioned Regnok.

"Yes." confirms Harry

"Perfect!" said Reg grinning. "Now as to your training, we have not discussed how it is to handled. I will leave the actual planning of your training to the ones chosen to be your instructors. You will learn of their plans once you begin the training. We will start training as of tomorrow so prepare to come to the bank at three o'clock every day from now on. When you enter the bank a guard will direct you to a chamber. Your instructor will be there waiting on you. They will have already viewed the memory of the fight and will then have a very basic idea of where to start the training. Now, to help accelerate your training you will be in that chamber for a full moon cycle. When you leave the bank it will appear, to the public, that you were here for only ten minutes. I say 'from now on' but that means it will be for as long your master continues training the two of you. Once your master states you are done then you no longer have to come back. Harry, you paid well for this service and Gringotts goblins are no thieves." said Reg firmly.

"Yes I did say one of our rules is to get the best deal for the bank. Your training, while it will generate more work for us and use goblin power, you paid well for this service. I also was able to see the sword my grandfather made for Godric again. When we goblins craft a weapon it is part of the magic that it will only work or be able to be used by someone with honor. That my grandfather's' sword came to you and allowed you to use it says something about your character. I know we said that when goblins make a weapon for a human at the time of death it is returned to us but I would still like you to keep the sword with you. Carry it forth into battle and let the blood of your enemies coat it. I will collect the sword from your estate upon your death. Now, Madam Nymphadora Tonks … do you agree to the terms negotiated here today? Or would you like to refrain from taking part of the training part of our agreement?"

"I'm just the bodyguard, trying to help keep Harry as safe as possible. I will not interfere with this as long it doesn't threaten his life, direct or indirect. The terms of the agreement are fair. Now, if what I have heard about your training is right, it would be good for me to partake in it so thank you I do agree."

"Before we continue Reg I just have a question or two. You said we would come to the bank at three, train for a full moon cycle, then leave ten minutes after we arrived? How is that going to work?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, Harry. You see there are a few ways to get a great deal of training done in a short amount of time. One way is to go back in time but as far as the humans know you can only go back a few hours. Then there is a ritual that we have knowledge of. For that we need to make a rune array and power it. Once powered and activated a minute outside is about a week inside. So for example four minutes outside the field is about a month inside. Oh, that reminds me you will need to bring enough clothes and whatever other everyday general supplies you will need to last for a month. Gringotts will supply the food and any medical supplies that may be needed."

:-:-:-:

They paused the discussion for a moment while Regnok pressed an almost invisible button on the left side of the desk. He spoke into an intercom, in a quick guttural language that Harry assumed was his mother tongue of gobbledegook, and a moment later the main doors to room opened again. In scurried a goblin carrying a small, rather plain box. He placed the box upon the desk, turned and left the office as quickly as he entered.

"Ok Harry, I had an associate retrieve a memory crystal so we are ready to begin. To copy the memory all I have to do is hold the crystal to your forehead. The crystal has already been spelled to begin copying memories so all I need you to do is think of the battle that the crystal is to copy. Once the crystal begins you will 'see' mentally the copying process. When you see the memory is fully copied just lean your head back a bit to break contact with the crystal and the process will stop."

Regnok opened the box, retrieved the crystal and standing from his seat walked over to Harry. "Again Harry I am just going to hold the crystal to your forehead, please think of the memory and once you 'see' it copied lean back." He then held it against Harry's forehead. Harry now understood what Reg meant about seeing the memory copy. It felt surreal, he saw the memory winding up, he equated it to something similar to winding a VCR tape, the crystal acted as a blank tape and the memory quickly made a copy of itself. Once Harry saw the memory fully copied he leaned back and Reg stepped back, turned and placed the crystal on his desk. Reg continued to walk away from Harry, around his desk, and back to his seat. Once seated Reg encircled the crystal with his prickly fingers. Harry studied the crystal and saw that it sometimes glittered with small spots of light.

"NOW!... Now I will see the FIGHT! I will see with my own eyes my grandfather's work of art in action . . ." Reg said gleefully rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Reg pressed another carefully concealed button on his desk and a small panel on top of the desk slid open. Harry watched as a small device seemed to lift up out of the desk before seamlessly locking in place on top. Once the mechanism came to a complete stop it almost appeared as if it was always part of the desk and that Harry had just overlooked it previously. Reg picked the crystal up and carefully placed it in a crevice in the device. From that point on the events of the Chamber of Secrets played before the trio. Harry felt that it was an awesome experience, granted he would have chosen a different memory but the quality was unmatched. It was almost like being on the Star Trek Enterprise and entering the holodeck but without actually interacting with the memory.

"That Harry was a true test of your skills as a warrior, true you were a youngling and untrained but, you fought and you lived. That you escaped the experience relatively undamaged is remarkable, you are quite good at thinking on your feet and didn't let panic overtake you. We can work on and build that aspect. I actually had not thought to see such raw talent when I collected the memory. While we can show you fighting moves and teach you about weapons we can't teach you to be a survivor. That you seem to have in spades. But, if I'm not mistaken, you will need to be very careful with what you do with your blood. The tooth, when it pierced your arm, inserted snake venom into your body and yes the Phoenix tears healed the injury. It certainly saved you from death however your blood will always carry traces of the venom within it. We have healers here, both human and goblin, that could analyze your blood to see if there may be issues that you could face later on."

"That may be a good idea. With the training we will be doing I'm sure to get injured I wouldn't want anyone training me to be potentially at risk. From the sounds of things we are going to be a lot of time here. Hey Tonks, are you ok? What's wrong why are you so pale?"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! I JUST SAW A BLOODY TWELVE YEAR OLD FIGHT A GINORMOUS FREAKING SNAKE! OF COURSE I AM BLOODY PALE! AND NO I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR CURSING! Harry you were really small at twelve. You were doing things like killing that snake and that is something that a squad of Aurors would have had issues doing. Hell most would have run screaming, they would have packed and moved from the Isle. Now try and see it from my perspective I'm the one that is supposed to guard you. I really think it would be better, for my sanity at least, for our roles to be reversed …. Especially after seeing THAT!"

They stared at each other till laughter broke the silence. They turned and saw Reg clutching his stomach and releasing deep, rolling, belly laughter. Tears began to fall from his eyes and slide down his cheeks. They were soon concerned they may be arrested for killing a goblin through laughter because his skin was turning some alarming shades. Finally, Reg seemed to be able to collect himself, he turned to Tonks and said "Miss Tonks, now do you understand why I and Gringotts, are eager to become friendly with this young warrior. If it was possible I would adopt him myself. Speaking of adoption that is what we need to proceed with the blood adoption. Alright to begin the blood adoption you will need to drink this,. Just a reminder there will be pain. Actually, it may be best for you to go ahead and lay on the floor. Don't feel you need to muffle your cries of pain. It should be over quickly and the changes may be noticeable immediately or take up to 24 hours to fully show. Remember the changes can be subtle or drastic."

Harry did as Regnok bid him to and moved from the chair to lay on the floor. Tonks then moved from her seat to kneel beside Harry. She took the potion from Regnok, and once Harry was fully settled he looked toward Tonks. Lifting his head, and with Tonks gently placing her hand under his head to help support him, Harry opened his mouth. Tonks quickly poured the potion in. Once he swallowed his first thought was it hurt. 'BLOODY HELL IT HURT!' It was a downright evil pain. Harry was sure Satan himself was dancing on his nerve endings to give the most pain possible. He had been under Voldemort's Crucio so in comparison he supposed the potion could be similar to a summer breeze.

While the potion had initially stolen his breath away he quickly learned to compartmentalize the pain. Harry then opened eyes, which he hadn't realized he had closed, lifted himself to a sitting position and as this did not bring new jarring pains he proceeded to stand. He calmly turned to look at Regnok.

"It is over now." Regnok said at the three minute mark.

"There is still some residual pains, but the worst of it stopped after a few seconds of intense pain. Voldemort's crucios were a lot worse." said Harry still looking at Reg. Harry then turned to look at Tonks to thank her for her assistance and saw the tears trailing down her face.

Before Harry could say anything to her Reg said "Now sign your name here, and place a drop of blood right there."

Harry did as instructed and, when the blood was absorbed, the parchment began to shimmer with a blue light. It hovered in the air above Regnok's desk for a moment before the shimmer flashed blindingly bright and disappeared. Three copies were left neatly stacked on the desk. Then the first copy disappeared, a moment later so did the second copy. Reg picked up the last copy and said "This is your copy. The Ministry records department now has a copy, the original is magically sealed in your vault, and a copy is available in our archives."

"The public reading of Lord Black's Last Will and Testament will take place on August 5. As of your sixteenth birthday you are considered of legal age in all respects. It was a point that Lord Black made absolutely certain was still part of the family charter regarding Black heirs. As just Lord Potter you would have previously had to request it from the Ministry and they would be forced to at least consider your request. Now, they have no say about it. Furthermore, according to the late Lord Sirius Black's Will there are some details that may concern you, Lord Potter-Black.  
"According to what's listed in the Will by October 31 1994 you were to be declared of age by Gringotts. It technically isn't needed any longer since you will be considered of age due to the family charter but Sirius had it added in case you didn't accept a blood adoption. Also our investigations have come to the conclusion that the person currently claiming guardianship did not do what was required of him by law on many occasions. The fact that your Ministry gave him the responsibility of your guardianship, and then did not follow up to make sure he performed his duties, is abominable.  
"He has never told you of your lineage and that was to be done at the age of seven. On that point he was a total failure, there were many more but that was one of the first and worst. The date I quoted to you, the date your name was drawn for the triwizard tournament, he among others declared you of age. He declared to the school, the headmaster's of two visiting schools and to several high ranking ministry officials that you were to be considered of age. Not one single authority figure there denied the claim. Then last summer your ministry called on you to defend yourself in a full court trial that is supposedly for adults only…."

"I have been informed about that by Madam Bones."

"Ahhh... Good. With all that happening, and being part of official record, you are considered as of age Lord Potter now Lord Potter-Black.

:-:-:-:

"Now let's discuss finances, specifically the finances of One Particular Potter. You may find this somewhat interesting. But before we start let me give you a copy of the documents that I have here. This is a basic overview of the Consortium and, just to make you aware, none of the documents can be taken from the bank. This is only for review while here in the office." said Reg. He had paused for a moment to gather a rather large stack of parchment which he then handed to Harry. Harry upon receiving the stack, started to review the information but quickly passed it to Tonks after he started seeing lines and dots before his eyes.

"Ok to start with your great-grandfather's company is, as previously, stated currently managed by Gringotts. When I say 'great-grandfather' I mean several times over 'great'. Specifically it was Ralston Potter and I met him in the year of 1653. Normally most businessmen would have taken care of their businesses without outside assistance and your great-grandfather was no different. He, however, had realised that the business he had created would not last if it became widely known it existed. He also realized that, along with the possibility of losing everything business wise, it could potentially place a marked danger to the Potter family. In an effort to protect his business and his family he kept his business information very discrete and began shuffling the information about the legal ownership around to hide it. As he grew older he knew he had to make a decisive choice as to the direction and leadership of the company so in a bold move he came to Gringotts." Reg paused here and took a sip of water from a glass located on his desk behind a stack of parchment. Or at least Harry assumed it was water. He had heard tales that goblins liked honor, battle, money, and their version of ale and not necessarily in that order.

"That's a long time ago," Commented Harry. "How long do goblins live if you don't mind me asking? I only ask as I like dealing with you and I hope you will be with me for quite a while."

"The one I took over from, as director of the London branch of Gringotts, was 950 years when he died. I truly think that the enjoyment he got from assisting with the consortium kept him going in his later years. He was over the normal age our kind usually reach. I myself am just turning 473 this year. I remember it was what you humans call a scandal when I took over because, as a goblin, I was so young but I had proven myself in battle and in business when I accepted the deal with you great-grandfather. Helping your ancestor to create the consortium wasn't anything to sneeze at either. It does give me an inner sense of joy to 'stick it to the man' the wizarding hu-man that is. I, as part of the consortium, run some of the more profitable wizarding businesses and the non magical side is more than profitable as well."

"Wow!' Harry exclaimed.

"I was not the bank director at that time, just a lowly clerk, but I was the one that was assigned to handle the business transaction Ralston had brought to us that day. When he explained what he was there for I knew it could be a huge boon for Gringotts. What he had created was BIG then and he had a growing demand for it. Before he finalized everything with Gringotts he had a few requests or demands I should say." Reg paused and cleared his throat before continuing.

"First it was not to come to attention of the then sitting minister or the ministry, past or present, in any way. He had kept the business so quiet not even his family knew the true extent of it. His second request was that nothing was to be told of his business to even his family until certain conditions or stipulations were met. He then began to tell us of the income he had managed to slowly transfer, over the years, to build a great family fortune. He knew it was too large an amount to quietly and conceivably incorporate into the family holdings. So the third request was, not a great surprise. We were told that we would hold the fortune in trust for his family till certain stipulations were met."

"He gave it all to you?" asked Harry

"No, not gave it to us but, he trusted the Honor of the Gringotts Goblins over that of a human wizard and without thinking or even asking us to swear a magically binding oath. It did not even occur to him that we would not follow his wishes so he did not put anything into the contract with us to prevent it, like most wizards do. The Honor he gave us with that one transaction we have yet to see again from a wizard. He was truly a one of a kind wizard. He also knew we would need and want compensation as we were effectively taking over the day to day running of the business. In the business contract, that he brought with him, he outlined that it would be a shared ownership. A Potter created it and we were brought in to manage it with the profits equally shared after a portion of the profit is reinvested in the company to keep it growing. The breakdown is that three quarters of the profits are to be reinvested in the company and the remaining amount shared between Gringotts and the financial holder of his legacy."

"I wish I could have met him. He sounds like someone that I could learn so much from even now. Did he by chance have a wizarding portrait made so that I could speak to him?"

"If there is, it must be in the Potter manor." stated Reg.

"Potter manor? I hadn't heard anything of the Potter's having a manor."

"I thought the Potter manor was destroyed during the first wizarding war with Voldemort." said Tonks. "Do you mean it still exists?"

"That was Potter's publically known manor. I think a Potter could give a Slytherin lessons in being sneaky. This is one of those lessons. Don't tell the enemies or potential enemies where to find you. Everything and I do mean everything that was in that manor was either a duplicate or something that could easily be replaced. So, when it was destroyed, it was no big deal. Your grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia, weren't even there when it was attacked. James, your father, still lost them a short while later due to old age in combination with a bad case of Dragon Pox. They passed within days of each other but their last years, prior to this, were spent in relative comfort and peace. They only lived long enough for James to marry and to hear that Lily was pregnant. They may also have portraits in the manor somewhere. Now the true manor house is still standing and the wards are in perfect working order." said Reg he then goes on to state that the manor is located in Northeast Barbados and called Potter Hills. He also told Harry he could read more about it later when they went over the official Potter holdings. The last thing he said about the manor was that unfortunately, due to the secrecy charms, Tonks would not retain any of the knowledge of the existence of Potter manor once she left the bank.  
"By the time Ralston came to Gringotts, and we met, he was well past wizarding middle age. I had the honor and privilege to have worked with him a couple of years before he passed away. I can honestly say I lost a friend when he passed and after he passed his successor more or less took over where he left off, mostly less I might say. As part of the agreement we, Ralston and I, chose to form a consortium with Gringotts as handler. Among those employed by Gringotts there are a number of people, both human and goblin, who manage the company. We, Gringotts, place the right kind of people in the right positions to both maintain and grow the company. All those involved with the company go through extensive background checks, sign binding contracts before knowing anything and once in the know make vows of secrecy. The vows are binding in life and death. The reason for the extensive security will be explained shortly but first let me give you an overview of the consortium."

"From the little you told me so far it sounds like it was big deal back then the fact that he's one of my ancestors just makes the security of it sound better to me." Harry was clearly interested now. "I like, knowing that something my family created is handled with such care and protection by Gringotts."

"Let's start with the profit gained after all expenses are paid. It is quite high even with most reinvested into the company. Ms. Tonks, if you wish to review a more detailed version of the information about this year's profits turn to page 34, that should be the beginning of the report. Now continuing, the company has a percentage interest in a variety of companies in the magical world, but our main dealings and profit are in the non magical world." Reg paused briefly to take another sip of water and to inquire on Tonks health as she had just screamed rather loudly and fallen from the chair she had previously sat in.

As Tonks shakily got to her feet and sat back down in her chair she squeaked a reply to Reg. "Thanks, I feel fine but if I could, I would like a glass of water or something stronger if you have anything please." Reg again pressed the hidden button on his desk for the intercom and, in gobbledegook, requested Tonks a stiff drink.

The main doors opened again and a goblin carrying a silver tray, a tumbler and an unmarked bottle came in to stand by Tonks. Tonks took the tumbler and as the goblin turned to leave she also decided to grab the bottle. The goblin was leaving as Tonks took her first sip of a goblin version of firewhiskey, it was a drink on steroids. It was only thanks to her metamorph ability that she was saved from neurological issues such as tics and tremors. 'Damn!' she thought 'that is one strong drink!'

After she had swallowed the first sip she had remembered the Hogwarts motto never tickle a sleeping dragon. She now equated it to never ask a goblin for something stronger - be specific. Hell they can kill you with spears and swords and now it seemed with booze.

Tonks might not be able to believe her eyes. She wanted to blame the alcohol but she hadn't drank anything till after she had seen the report. All the figures that supposedly make up the income for this business, it's way too many figures for her to comprehend. She tried to compare the figure shown to her own salary and all her mind could do was scream back at her Warning! Warning! Danger Will Robinson! She didn't think if she stared at the page for ten years she would understand anything other than the lad made more in a day than she did in a year, a lot more.

Harry just seemed to watch the interaction as if in a daze. Tonks wasn't sure if much was registering with him at present. She reckoned that he was experiencing a little information overload. Once everything had filtered into his mind slowly he may have some questions.

Reg started again but with how things were going so far, he didn't think he would get much farther before something else happened. "This is why when the consortium was created, and well before the company grew as large as it is today. It was decided that it was a good decision we kept the ministry of magic unaware of its existence. Think of the consortium as a grand hustlers shell game. The hustler to lure you in, may lose a turn and a little money but he is directing your gaze, showing what he wants you to see. Once you look left he zigs then zags and everything is changed. That is something like what your great-grandfather did in his time. He hustled the magical world into thinking the Potters while honorable, reasonably well off, and light oriented progressives. That they were nothing special or out of the ordinary. They were in reality the most Slytherin family to come about since Slytherin himself. Hell! Who knows Slytherin may have taken lessons from a Potter. It was also through Ralston's efforts, to hide everything, that none of these companies seem to lead back to us."

:-:-:-: Flying Dutchman :-:-:-:

"Are you with me so far Harry?" Asked Reg. Harry nodded still looking a little dazed but Reg took the nod as an ok to continue on.

"Your grandfather believed in logistics. It was the time when major sea travel was just beginning for people. Therefore it was felt that we should be at the forefront when it comes to the transportation of goods and people. You might have heard of the Flying Dutchman?" Reg paused a minute waiting to see if Harry had heard of it. Unfortunately Harry indicated that he hadn't but Reg could see Tonks nod that she had.

"You see, back then all ships were sailing ships. When Ralston Potter came to us he only had three ships the Lolita, the Maria and the Elisabeth. They were all magically repaired older ships but at sea they were able to raise just over the waterline. They were then able to reach high speeds and not wreck the ship, but to do this the air needed to move with or around them. This forced the rest of air as they passed to build up into storms, hence the legends that if you see the Flying Dutchman, a storm was coming. But as the styles of the ships changed we couldn't be seen to arrive in modern ports with old ships. Especially ones that would go from Singapore to Boston in less time than the more modern ships. This forced us to retire those ships and they are now anchored off the coast of a Potter property. We have since done the same with a number of ships as the styles change and the ship can no longer possibly make the run, at least according to muggle standards. That was just one aspect of what we have been involved with."

"That was us?" Asked a very surprised Harry.

"Everyone needs things. Things they need to have such as food and housing. Now the things they want to have are computers and cars. Over the years it has come that we now have major parts of ownership, among others, PAN AM, BA and the Grimaldi Line. The Cunard Cruise is owned entirely by us, just to name a few of the more well known businesses, plus we have a large quantity of shares in a variety of businesses. Should you travel and need places to stay overnight or longer we have shares in multiple hotel chains such as the Hilton. As a side note if you ever go to Manhattan in New York your grandfather Fleamont would always recommend staying at HHH it's on 57th street. He mentioned some other chains as well as some independent establishments but he really seemed to have fond memories of HHH. Ok, as for the profits which we have handled over the years, they are doing well. Not to exaggerate but as the years pass by it really has added up to a nice sum."

Harry still did not understand much of information that Regnok gave him, but he knew with how white Tonks was that whatever it meant it was huge and involved substantial sums. As she had taken to drinking water, after her second glass of the strong goblin alcohol, Harry supposed she would be awake and alert to answer his questions or give a more simplistic overview later.

The discussion continued for another 2 hours. The brief gaps, due to screams and or thuds made by Tonks, in the information coming at Harry was just enough time for Harry to start fully processing the information. Given that it was just enough information to give Harry a broad overview of everything his many times great-grandfather began he was quite sure he would leave the handling of the business to the goblins if possible. There really was no other option.

"Not that I understand much about it but is there something I must do because of this information?"

"Not that you have to, but you can. If you want to be more active within the business we can discuss your options and what you may need to do to get to where you want to go. As it is now we, the business that is, are doing well and the profit is distributed evenly. So as previously stated, you really don't need to do anything at all." Reg then went over a few finer details with Harry before the discussion about the business concluded.

"So the business handles food, travel, and people to a degree? What about anything with communications, like satellite telephones and talking to ships at sea? You would need satellites … right? Computers and things like that, you would need power to run them. Can we harness the power of the wind and sun? You said food is something we handle but I see her drinking water. What about converting seawater or contaminated water to drinkable water for those in need? Could that be an interesting possibility? Or finding alternate ways or places to grow food?" Asked Harry because he had heard Vernon talk about different issues that non magicals have faced over the years.

"This is good. You have brought up several possible new streams of income. If we, the company that is, don't manage to create or start the business then we can get shares of the companies that do. I will definitely look into that, and one last thing. Again please consider, that if you intend to start traveling, talking to Gringotts first. We, Gringotts, can help arrange your travel as it will be free with British-Airways' and Pan-American plus you could live free in the Hilton in one of their best suites. This is just a little benefit of having investments in the right places. Also before you leave today you will receive a card similar to a debit card. As previously mentioned, the paperwork for this business venture does not leave the bank EVER, but the money that your many times great-grandfather's business has generated is yours. The card is one of two ways you will have to access the funds outside the bank. And only this branch knows the full history behind the funds. The card can be used anywhere but only this branch can replace the card if damaged. I previously said the card is like a debit but that is partially incorrect, it is more like a credit card. It will be accepted anywhere that the muggle mastercard and visa is. Once we can get the muggle ATM's to work with it you will be able to use it as a debit card."

"Who knows about all of this besides us?"

"Very few know everything, within the Gringotts goblins we have a group of four who work on the accounts full time. Now including you two, we have four humans. The business and consortium is not publicly linked to the Potter family estate as previously stated, and it has to stay that way. It is held separate to protect the family as well as to hide that it exists. If the magical ministry found out about this it could be devastating to the world. The saying ignorance is bliss has never been as true as now. If you would ever like to know how your great-grandfather came into the money to start everything then find and read about 'tulips' and the crash back then. The money Ralston Potter had then came from tulips. He knew he could not let anyone know he still had money because a lot of folks were ruined. More I can not and will not say about it and you never shall either." Reg paused and pointed at the card in Harry's hand, before he continued.

"This is the card that is linked to the vault the consortium has guarded for you. To temporarily solve the muggle atm issue here is something that looks similar to a muggle side satchel but with more security. It also has a mailbox feature inside it from now on any letter from us to you will automatically be there. When you receive correspondence from us the mailbox pouch in the satchel will glow lightly till you retrieve your mail. Do you want us to make sure that all your mail get there?"

"Yyyyyes. Yes please."stammered Harry.

"After we've scanned your mail for any unpleasantness we shall put the 'cleansed mail' in a particular cover. The 'cleansed mail' shall also come with a list of what was removed in the case of tracking spells they will be transferred to a rock and dropped in the ocean. Will that be ok?"

"Yes please. If I understand what you have told me. . . this bank card it gives me access to my money in the muggle world in a manner of something like a credit card, but what if I need muggle cash? Also if I need money from this account in our world do I just come to the bank first?"

"Oops I did gloss over that part didn't I? First, if you look in the side satchel you should see a pouch there marked with a muggle dollar symbol. That is a pouch that is linked to the bank account here at the bank for you to have access, just use the bag. It will work for both wizarding and muggle currency. There are security measures in place on the bag so that if it is ever stolen it will return either to you or to the bank. The money pouch, in the bag, is also set to only work for you and it identifies you by your magical signature. The card will work in Diagon Alley in some stores. We are working to drag wizarding britain into the twenty first century it's just taking a little effort. Telling them that accepting the card makes it easier for them to get their payment directly to their Gringotts accounts does help.  
"Now, do you see the picture on the card? The picture on the card can be found in most muggle stores. They have it showing where they take payment for product or services rendered. It's also a little indicator to everyone that they also sell things that belong to the magical world. To ask about their magical selection simply draw their attention to the card and ask if they have a more interesting section. The muggle merchants have instituted procedures for anyone asking that question when they are presented with a card bearing the picture. The merchant will look at the card to make sure it isn't a fake and then the wizard or squib that works for that merchant will be called to show you the magical selections and answer questions about the products you are interested in."

"Thank you. Tonks, when you first mentioned going to Gringotts you said I needed to do something quickly, what was it again?"

"Remember what Madam Bones said? She said to come here as soon as possible and find about your family. She wanted you to see if it was possible to claim your rights as lord. It might have, and still can, be granted to you. Then you would have been recognized in wizarding world as Lord Potter. If you had become Lord Potter then that would have made you an adult in both the muggle and wizarding world with the corresponding responsibilities. It was also thought that if you were able to take the lord's ring and then file the appropriate documents you could have been recognized as of age as early as your sixteenth birthday. The hope had also been that if we were quick enough that we could have gotten it pushed through before Dumbledore could react. Now however, with the Sirius adopting you, it is a moot point now. The fact that you are legal adult in the wizarding world will be made public knowledge at the Will reading. If we rush and make that knowledge public too soon it can do more harm than waiting would. The Black traditions, concerning the heirs and lords, are grandfathered in through the Wizengamot and are legally binding. You are considered of age on your birthday and Dumbledore can legally do nothing about it. He would have all the purebloods up in arms if he tried. Light, Neutral or Dark it wouldn't matter this would unite them and they would be baying for his blood if he tried to alter or remove pieces of the family charters like that. You should still look into the records of your family vault and the Potter lords' ring though. Oh and one other thing if I may be so bold as to suggest something?"

"Thank you for trying to help. At least that is one thing we don't need to worry about. What was the other thing you wanted to suggest?"

"Director Regnok, I wanted to mention that Harry was not been given access to his vault after he was here with Hagrid. Dumbledore has always kept Harry from making his own withdrawals and many times his own purchases. He has even gone so far as to order Harry to lend his key to others so they could purchase his school materials for him. I have several thoughts on this and none of them are pleasant. I guess my question is this … is there a risk that others have taken more money than Harry was aware of? What I mean is with each shopping trip they came back with his school purchases for Harry. Is it possible they took more than what they purchased for Harry and gave him as spending money for the train? Can he get a bank statement for the last five years withdrawals?"

"We have sent bank statements to him every month." replied Reg looking a little concerned.

"But…. I have never received a statement from Gringotts before." said a mystified Harry. "I can get a bank statement?" This question saw Regnok trembling in rage. He looked down at his desk and took a moment to collect himself, picturing shoving a manipulative old goat before a hungry dragon certainly helped.

He looked to Tonks and Harry and said "A few moments please while I have someone gather the requested information." Reg again touched the button on his desk and barked orders in gobbledygook.

A few minutes later another goblin came in with a stack of parchment.

"Ok... this is a record of your personal vault. Let's see…so your first visit we have recorded as in 1991, July 31, you were escorted by a Rubeus Hagrid." at this Reg pauses and looks at Harry for confirmation. Once Harry nods in the affirmative he continues "Then we show withdrawals of 1000 galleons in the years 1992, 1993, 1994 and 1500 in 1995." Reg again looked to Harry but when he saw Harry's shocked look he knew the amounts were unauthorized. "Unfortunately since what was taken was with your key having been, technically, freely given, whether it was ordered or not, it can not be recovered. How much of the withdrawals did you actually receive?"

"Each year they left me with less than 50 galleons after they had bought that years' school supplies. It's not even about the money. I knew I had a lot from when I was here the first time with Hagrid and now, I have access to even more. If they were stealing from me when I was as young as twelve and thought I only had the one vault I don't want to think of what they would do if they could access the rest. It also just freaks me out that people I thought I could trust … responsible adults … that they could steal from a kid, it's just wrong!"

When Tonks heard his answer Harry saw that she went almost apoplectic with rage and that was putting it mildly.

"Harry what you saw when you came here the first time, that was just your trust vault. What I'm concerned about is that they may know that beyond the trust vault there is a Potter family fortune. The vault for a family fortune is generally held in a separate vault with limited access until the vault holder is of age. Granted the family vault, in comparison to the vault from the consortium, is still relatively minor but it is still a concern that they could know about it. Most people know or have an idea that the older families usually have some money to their names but your family has never been ones to flaunt their wealth or to make large purchases, they also have always been able to make the larger purchases appear to come from the galleons they earned from their jobs. So I really want to know if they are just stealing from an orphans trust vault because they can or if they actually know there is a family vault with more in it. Then once that is answered they need to answer how they found out about the family vault and what was contained in it." said Reg as he sat pondering the possible security issues that could be involved.

Harry sat looking at Tonks thinking, he really didn't want to be near her when she blew her top, when he suddenly thought of an idea. "Regnok, can I get the money from my trust vault and move it to a new vault with higher security? And next time someone tries to retrieve something from my old vault they should notice that the money has run out. Or maybe we should leave the old vault with thirty Sickles. Hmmm…. Could we set it up something like a mouse trap? We could put the sickles in the back of the vault, that will be the cheese, so they have to go inside it to find or see the coins. Then if we subtly add some security to the existing vault so that if anyone but myself or let's say ..you enters the vault it springs the 'mouse' or I should say 'rat' trap inside. We could set it up to sound an alarm for you and that way we may be able to catch them in the act. It could also be a way to determine if someone in the bank is helping them."

"That shouldn't be a problem to arrange and have completed quietly. May I ask if you currently in possession of your key?"

"No, it was never given back to me and I think it was Molly Weasley who took care of my purchases last year. I haven't seen the key since I was ordered to give it to her before second year."

"Well, the 1500 galleon withdrawal was the last recorded use of the vault. We will commence with emptying it of all funds except for the Sickles. What else did you have in mind Harry?" queried Reg.

"Well…. I was thinking I will need a place that can possibly house a few hundred people and if possible I would like it to be in the southern United States. I'm going to start my training there and would like to offer housing to a select few from Hogwarts who want to join me. But we would need everyone else, such as the Order of the Flaming Peacock and the Death Munchies, to believe that this residence is here in Britain."

"A large manor house, a facade, and then a larger ranch or something equivalent in the United States, and some form of transport to that place from the facade I suppose. When would you need it by?"

"In late August, if possible."

"We can arrange that. In fact, I think I know of a place that is already owned by the consortium. Let me check into it a little more and we will discuss it further when you come in for the public reading of the will."

"Thank you Director Regnok. I have another question and I do not want you to waste your time with my simple person. Would it be possible for me to learn more about the goblin culture and language in the coming years? Maybe employee an instructor to teach me the information? "

"Harry Potter-Black you are simply a marvel, a jewel in the rough and I am delighted to help facilitate this. Yes, I'll even set everything up for you but just to let you know you are also going to learn a lot of it during your training. Now while it has been a profitable and thoroughly enjoyable talk you may wish to see your vaults before you leave and I know you will want to eat soon. Just remember my door is always open to you and your friend."

"Thank you Regnok and if you ever need my help or if there is anything that I can do to be of assistance just let me know." Harry said as he gathered up the adoption documentation and put them in his new side satchel.

"Thank you Director Regnok. Admittedly I work at the Ministry but I feel I need to say that all of us who work there do not have the we are better than you attitude. Unfortunately the sorry self important excuses for wizards are in higher positions usually due to family or wealth or both."

"Madam, I must say it has been an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance. You are like a breath of fresh air when dealing with the wizarding raised witches and wizards." Replied Regnok with a smile. After that comment Regnok walked Harry and Tonks to the main doors of his office where they were greeted by a goblin guard. "This guard will escort you back to the main lobby to meet up with Griphook. He will show you to the family vault."

Harry and Tonks followed the guard, through what looked to be a totally different corridor then when they were first brought to Reg's office, and met Griphook in the lobby. From there it was quick jog to the carts and a fast ride down to the family vault. With Griphook's assistance they were able to leave the bank a few minutes later.

* * *

 **:-:-:-: EOC :-:-:-:**


	3. Chapter 3 Small bits of trai

**Chapter III Small bits of training at Gringotts**

* * *

/AN: A lot of things teachings went on inside the 30 days of the compressed time, just a few things of the inside or outside are mentioned here, more to count the real passing of days.

I just locked at the words for the first swedish edit 18,790 words for the story, and now 2 of 7 chapters in this edit 27,637 words, and it be close to 90,000 when it's end, and I put chapters up every second day.

Thanks to gaschalk there are some last minute corrections that have been updated in chapter 2 : Swedish time 14:10 dec 26, small grammar and spellings.  
And we give our thanks to gaschalk for the extra helping for this ch as well. :NA/

* * *

 **:-:-:-:-: A new experience for Harry…. shopping :-:-:-:-:**

After they left the bank Tonks took Harry out on a whirlwind shopping trip. Three new multiple compartment trunks were just the start of the shopping. In the bookstore they began to build Harry a proper library, buying any book that caught their eye. Some that made it to the new library were complete sets about potion making and it wasn't just the ones that covered the Hogwarts classes either.

At the apothecary they bought an array of ingredients. They would be making potions assigned from the school years and beyond. Tonks even volunteered to show Harry a few potions used for auror work, field medicine and what St. Mungo's often used as well. There was also ready-made sets for both individual potions and large-scale packages to the expected needs of some professional groups, like healers or aurors.

However clothes shopping became their first major challenge. Tonks would shop, for Harry, based on her tastes. She would then bring Harry, what she dubbed, the most gorgeous set of black dragonhide pants. From there it would be a mini war between the two. She would insist that Harry would try them on and model them for her, so she could make sure the fit was right. Harry wouldn't have minded so much, since it was the first time he had ever gotten new clothes and not hand me downs. But the dragonhide pants, she wanted him to try on looked to be made for someone without balls. He honesty thought that in order to get them on he would need to cut some things off, things he didn't want to lose. Once he convinced her to go to larger sizes a temporary truce was created and he played dress up for her. Similar wars occurred when shopping for dress pants, vests, well really they happened over every new article of clothing. He began to believe Tonks was just trying to cut him in half by stuffing him into clothing that was too tight.

Harry thought by the time they were done they had bought enough clothes for six people and he would never wear it all. When they left the store Tonks had worn Harry down enough that he had switched into a new outfit she had picked for him. He walked out feeling a little over dressed in black dragonhide pants, a red shirt, and a half length black dragonhide coat. A coat that she said she had plans for. She was convinced that Harry was one of a very few wizards that had the power to add some spells to the coat that would make it useful in both worlds. Harry was just glad the clothes shopping was over and while Tonks was a great help in expanding his wardrobe he really didn't want to think about her picking his underwear for him. He had a pair for everyday for a month. Some were dayglow, then there was glow in the dark ones, the bikinis, the briefs, the boxers, and the thongs. Harry really wanted to burn the thongs. He felt they were the greatest evil to ever grace existence. Who needed to be afraid of Voldemort or werewolves when you had thongs with zippers over your crotch? He also wanted to know which muggle born introduced them to the wizarding world just so that he could curse them stupid.

He had hesitated when Tonks had taken him into Knockturn Alley due to all the warnings he had previously been given about the place. She had not stopped though. When he had, she just grabbed his hand and tugged him along like an unruly toddler pulling him into the Opti-Magic shop. Once there she spoke with the clerk and started with orders for new glasses and then contact lenses. When the order was in Tonks had shown her auror badge and had the clerk to add a variety of additional spells to them that weren't normally available. The end result of this was he could now see things like the color of the magic being used around him and through solid objects. He thought that was awesome but felt that being able to see in the dark, through mist and fog and having his long distance sight vastly improved was far more important. Sure the extra spellwork cost more but he felt the benefit was more than worth it. Tonks next extreme purchase order was at a store that sold second-hand.

"Harry this store has wands of varying quality. Make sure you find at least three that you can use as spares." After telling Harry this she walked to the clerk and said "We need three wands to be used as a reserve for my new colleague." Tonks said to the shopkeeper as she showed her badge.

"Isn't he a little too young?" The salesman countered.

Tonks just changed her appearance to be as young as Harry. "You could say that about me too, depending on my mood, but the difference between him and me is that he's more mature than me. So, it's okay."

The clerk just looked at her like she was a little unbalanced and shrugged. "If you say so."

He then turned to look at Harry and said "Okay young man start by bringing your hands over the wands. The ones you feel a pull to let me know and I will put them to the side. When you've found all that react to you I will put the others away and we will repeat the process. We will keep repeating the process until you choose the three with the greatest reaction to you. Go ahead and pick them up then try Lumos and Nox."

:-:-:-:

Later after he had found his spare wands Tonks made a final request of the clerk "Now we need four complete sets of wand holsters. We will be carrying the wands so we need to have holsters for the right and left forearm and both ankles. We prefer Hungarian dragonhide for the forearms and Chinese fireball dragonhide for the ankles. Oh… and before you trying giving us knock offs or the cheap second hand ones we want them to be level Delta. Eight. Five. You know ,,,, the ones with auror settings?" The clerk just looked at her and sighed before telling them it would take a moment to gather the requested items from the back stockroom.

They had finally paid for their wands and holsters, after Tonks checked each holster to verify they received the right equipment, and had left the shop Tonks pulled him into a weapons shop. Harry never had a clue that there were magically enhanced weapons and other accessories other than the goblin made ones. There were knives, swords, canes, and other things that he did not understand how they could be considered weapons. But then he remembered Lucius Malfoy's cane and he wondered if it was something that came from this store, maybe it had a little extra something special to it. Maybe it was something more than a glorified wand holster. He will have to keep that in mind the next time he crosses wands with Lucius Malfoy just so that he isn't surprised if it is.

When they left the shop two hours later he realized that it was a place he should have found years ago. One of the purchases he enjoyed the most was the ring he found there. When activated it would be able to create a rune based ward prohibiting apparating, portkeys and magic within a area of 50 feet or about 15 meters. Plus it had settings so he could activate the wards he wanted when he wanted. It wasn't all or nothing. He could prevent apparating and portkeys but still use magic which depending on the circumstances might be helpful. The only downside with the ring was that he had to remember to disable the magic nullifying ward when he was near the flying brooms. If he forgot then things could get real messy real fast.

He realised if he needed to activate the ward to prevent magic then he could still use his new throwing knifes and if need be his newly acquired pistol. It looked a bit clumsy, the pistol that is, but it had come with a silencer which took away more than four fifths of the sound, he was told. With the addition of magic to the silencer it was rendered completely silent. He had learned, prior to purchasing it, that it was aggressive at a distance up to 15 meters and more then able to compensate for any loss of magic.

Of course, the gun was the one thing he wouldn't have gotten if it wasn't for Tonks. When he had been hesitant to get the gun Tonks reminded him of the threat he was facing. She said he couldn't go by the normal rules if he wanted to be as safe as possible and if he wanted to keep others safe. She then told him that she had already arranged a for temporary weapons dispensation for him.. She further stated that Amelia, and not her, was the one that arranged for it as she had fast tracked the paperwork through the muggles. Once he knew Amelia had a hand in getting the dispensation he felt a little better about having the gun. Also with the paperwork completed through the muggle side the carry permit he had, it would be legal in the muggle world, if not and he happened to have the gun on him and get stopped by the Bobby's it could prevent some serious jail time.

According to Tonks when Amelia filed the paperwork she had used the attack on him, the burglary attempt, to help force the paperwork through. She had transformed it into an attack on him personally and his family. It would help considerably to persuade them to issue the license to bear a concealed weapon and, if need be, use it in self-defense. Something like this was, typically, reserved for police detectives and bodyguards.

:-:-: Day 1 of Goblin Training :-:-:

Tonks came to see that she was not as fit as she had first thought, but she was doing quite well compared to most of the other magicals. Still it was a month of doing nothing but training and as they entered the time compressed training area she realized that every time they did so she only got better then she was before. Both she and Harry quickly realized, that with training in time compression, what you bring in was what you had. If you forgot something then too bad you had to make due, there were no quick trips to the market to get more. Yes they had an emergency exit but in using it that also ended that day's training for the compressed month. With the effort they both were putting forth, and the time the goblins put into their training, neither wanted to use the emergency exit unless it truly was an emergency.

The pair quickly found out that the goblins did not bother to separate human females from human males. In goblin eyes Harry and Tonks were a team, therefore it didn't make sense to them to place them in separate rooms for sleeping or even for hygiene. A fact that somewhat bothered both Harry and Tonks but they learned to compromise and share the facilities with the least embarrassment to the other. After walking in on each other either using the toilet it was a mutual decision to have some sort of barrier in place to curb the blushing and to provide some privacy.

The sleep area contained two mattresses, that was it, just the mattresses. They were thankful that, while there was no other furniture, they at least were given blankets and pillows to use. It did take them some time to get used to the new schedule. It wasn't set up like normal days, it was set up as a twenty four hour routine. It was four hours hectic training and four hours of rest, it then repeated four on and four off, and again, in total three times a day. Also time between various forms of training was a luxury not a right. After the first time one of them didn't get a chance to clean up between trainings they became accustomed to being naked in the others presence. It wasn't an instantaneous change. Harry, at first, would try to be respectful of Tonks and not look anywhere but at her face or up at the ceiling. After walking into the wall a couple of times that was quickly stopped. The blushing was still so prevalent, at the beginning, that even Tonks also put forth an effort to make things easier for both by using her metamorph abilities to appear neither male nor female. This would in effect cause her to be a neuter, or something similar to a muggle Ken doll, but the form was draining and was quickly stopped due to exhaustion. The training was taking everything they had. Their days inside the time compression were basically the same food, train and some form of rest. It really was all that they were able to focus on at first. They didn't realize till the end of the first day/month of training that they were growing closer as friends, maybe something more, and this was just the first day/month of Merlin knows how many to come.

:-:-: Day 2 of Goblin Training :-:-:

They had just left the second day/month of training at Gringotts and were indulging themselves by having an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. Harry had gone to order two of Fortescue's special sundaes for them while Tonks set up a privacy charm around their table. When Harry returned with their order Tonks opened the discussion with "Harry, the gun you bought, I hope you have it in the trunk you have at home. I forgot to tell you not to bring it with you into Gringotts. It was my mistake but I should have told you to never ever bring a gun into Gringotts unless you been told, in advance, that you can bring it. You can't even take it in a shrunken trunk … Think of it like you're visiting a foreign country every time you enter Gringotts. If you have, in the past, brought the gun then don't do it again."

"I haven't and it's at home but yes it has crossed my mind … I had hesitated because Gringotts is NOT under the ministry jurisdiction. Plus it felt disrespectful to the goblins and their culture so no, I left it at home."

"Good, that is really good news. Now, I will leave you take some down time this evening because we have a tough day ahead. Just to remind you it will be starting early tomorrow morning. If you want, I can take you home before I leave to do some things."

"No that's ok Tonks you don't have to. I can take the Knight Bus." Says Harry interrupting Tonks.

"Hey you need to let me finish. It's rude to interrupt a lady ya know?"

"Lady? What lady? Where?"

"You do realize if I wasn't a Lady I would hit you or worse about now."replies Tonks.

Harry quickly realized that unless he wanted to get pranked he better just apologize and agree. He wasn't worried about getting hit by Tonks but he quickly realized that Sirius had trained her well in the art of pranking. Add a touch of Black madness and you were insane not to. She could humiliate you so bad that your grandchildren's grandchildren would still get laughed at.

"Milady, I profusely apologize that your humble servant has in anyway caused you undue stress. How may I redeem myself in thine eyes?" Harry says while quickly getting up from his chair, kneeling at her feet and bowing his head to rest his forehead on the back of her hand.

Giggling Tonks replies "Rise kind sir. I am a generous and forgiving Lady so I will forgive this transgression just be forewarned not to let it occur again."

"Yes Milady certainly Milady never again." says Harry as he quickly gets up and retakes his seat.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I can take you home before I leave to do some things or you can go with me. Leaving you here to get home by Knight Bus or through muggle means is not and never was an option."

"I really didn't want to be a bother for you Tonks and dragging me along to do whatever you're going to do would be more of a bother. So I guess you can pop me home if you don't mind."

"That's fine Harry and you are not a bother. I did want to give you something first though. This is a communication mirror and my call signal is Camelia referencing the chameleon. Occasionally at times, like this evening, or other times if we are separated and you need to speak with me just hold the mirror and call Camelia. I will answer a.s.a.p., also while you can't call yourself I wanted to let you know your call signal is set to Snake." states Tonks.

Harry takes the mirror and looks at it a little sadly and says "I don't know if you knew this or not but Sirius gave me one of a set of mirrors the Christmas before he died. If I had just opened the package, read the letter with it and used it to call him he might be alive now."

"Not to be cruel but that might remind you to use this then. If you need to talk to me then remember my call signal and keep the mirror near. Please remember for the mirrors to work properly you must have open connection to magic so don't expect it to work if the magic suppression ward is on."

"Yes, yes I will keep it near and remember about the ward. Thank you."

"Good now, finish eating your ice cream you have made yourself deserving of it today by groveling for forgiveness at the feet of your Lady." says a giggling Tonks. "Also just as a suggestion, I think you should start practicing magical and non-magical dueling. You know, where you use the magic suppression ward. We can't do that at Gringotts obviously, so it will have to be later. We can train by just randomly turning it on and off till you can seamlessly go from using magic to not. I can imagine that it would annoy some people if you learn to do just that."

"Yes, that sounds like a smart idea we'll definitely have to try it later."

At the end of the second day/month or period of training Tonks had asked Harry's permission to tell Amelia that that they were receiving training in a time compressed chamber. Amelia surprised them both when she informed them she already knew they were receiving the training. She advised them that, while she was not at Harry's level of professional friendship with the goblins, she was to a degree quite friendly with her own personal account manager. Her manager while not knowing the particulars was able to say, after having her swear an oath, that specialized training was happening within Gringotts. She didn't know who was involved or details but she knew that it was happening. Her oath prevented her from saying anything to anyone until those involved in the training made themselves known to her. Tonks and Harry after hearing this from Amelia were thoroughly gobsmacked at the level and range of Amelia's contacts and informants. As Amelia was now 'in the know' as it were Tonks was satisfied.

What then gobsmacked Amelia was what they told her of the training they received and the trainers they were learning from. To say that Amelia was a little jealous was as saying water is only a little puddle.

:-:-: Day 3 of Goblin Training :-:-:

It was nearing the end of the third day/month of training just a little after the supper hour and Harry and Tonks were sitting and relaxing. Even if, by goblin standards, the last two time compressed days of that training were soft it still was tiring and overall more than they were used to. They really needed to build up their stamina and endurance but that happens over had also come to like the talks they had after the bulk of that day/months training was complete.

"Ok so the next thing I wanted to do Harry was to borrow your trunks for a little bit. I was thinking about some modifications that could be done to them. When I decided on the most beneficial modifications to have on them I checked to see if there were a possibility. I ended up talking with the very person who can do the things I wanted. The modifications I had thought of where this. Each of your trunks have kitchens right?" Harry nods in the affirmative looking a little mystified as to why she was asking the question.

"Well kitchens have stoves or fireplaces and sometimes both. What I was going to do was to have him modify the three trunks so they can be connected to each other. Also I was talking to him yesterday and it turns out it can be more than just three trunks connected, let me try to explain some things."

"I'm listening." Harry says.

"I had this in mind as we bought them. I know that some people in the department have three trunks and why. It's another reason why I sent you to buy three. The guy I spoke to, about modifying the trunks, told me some interesting facts."

"Ok I thought there was more to come."

"Well the trunks are created on a rune based network. It also has a few different settings, just don't ask me to be technical in explaining how works, but it works something like this. If you switch the light on here then you know it's on or off. Just don't even mention dimmers. Now add another lamp twice as strong as the first, with it's own button. The second lamp provides additional light to brighten the room which causes the room to be twice as bright, on its own. Now you can have soft light, stronger and even stronger with both lamps together. That is three levels of light, with 2 lamps. The same applies with the third lamp but now this must be is double as strong compared with the second lamp. Now think about this, you can have the buttons with eight different settings and one of them can be completely set to off. Then with two there is only three different levels of light, with three buttons we can have seven levels of light, and so on. That is the same principal for the setting for addressing the trunks. Hence I thought there could be only three addresses for the trunks, but it's actually up to fifteen."

"You mean like computers one or zero Yes, I can see that. You can't address nothing, … hell … if you do … hey THEY DO ! ! ! ... the Veil of Death - that goes too nothing … " and Harry just stopped thinking.

"Yes they do … well my … friend, in the department that we don't speak about, asked me if I liked to add an additional section or just lock it to three. I asked for an explanation, that's when he tried to explain to me what I just told you. He said he could do three settings with two, three or four buttons. That equals out to three, seven or fifteen trunks in total. I asked him to complete modifications for the largest one, four buttons. With that setting there can be up to fifteen trunks, as money is of no concern, we can have one each and thirteen around, for storage or as gateway's."

"Can I . . . no that will not be a good idea. To have my own gate to nothing but I'm starting to really like the idea. Can you tell me more? I can also see a problem with leaving one behind."

"I will do that, after the modifications are done, if you and I have one. We can leave one here, one at my house, and carry one with each of us. The rest of trunks can be stored in a safe house where we go often. What is unusual with this is that it has two ways of functioning. The normal is just a gate, a normal transport, but the optional features and what make them extra good is the escape mode."

"Is it a last defence, like a self destruct after I leave option?" Asked Harry as he was imagined leaving a WWII gigantic bomb left behind for his attacker.

"If you need to use the escape mode option then your trunk will follow you when you leave. In a way it's like going through the floo except there is no fire, once you reach your destination, you will be spit out and your trunk will magically come through after you. If you don't move out of the receiving area quickly enough it's possible the trunk will be hitting you in your rear."

"That's possible? They can do that? That's totally awesome!" Harry exclaims.

"As I said you can go from one place to another as long the trunk networks are established and you have a trunk there."

"That's really good, thank you for preparing for it."

"Here, this gateway net must have a unique name, they have twelve runes and they can't be made to an address outside their own name. To do this it will cost some blood to make them. For you to do it you must come with me and the blood, that's to key them to you. You can then later add anyone you like. He might not charge you for setting it all up Harry, because of who you are, but I know he needs the money. When he has done this for others he charged about 200 Galleons for three trunks, fifty for the start and fifty for each trunk. If we come with fifteen trunks and your coat, after he modifies the trunks, he can teach you the charms I have in mind for the coat. You can ask him, I can see you want to know, but I can tell you now, he will not show anyone how he modifies the trunks like that. Then for payment…. . I think a 1000 galleons will do."

Harry looks like he might protest a little due to the amount Tonks gives for potential payment. She knows it's not because he doesn't have it or because he is cheap. It is more that it is just such a large amount of galleons to use at one time so Tonks rushes a little to reassure him "YES it's a lot of money, but he needs the galleons of that I am sure. I also think it's worth it for you to do this. Think about it, but if you'd like to have more than three or seven you need do it now." Tonks finishes speaking a little more loudly and urgently, trying to impress on Harry the importance of getting the modification done.

"I don't have to think about it Tonks. It's a damn good idea and yeah the price was a little steep. I don't say that because I don't want to pay for the work. I just didn't want to run the risk that he blabs about how much I pay him for the job. So are we going to it today or …?"

"He will not talk about the job or how much he is paid. I know how much he charges, not from him telling me, but from others who have paid him to do the same thing. When we are inside there we do not speak about those types of things. I can say for sure he will not blab, in fact, if it wasn't for others telling me that he did it for them I wouldn't know that he could do it at all." assured Tonks.

"You are one of them?" Asked a surprised Harry, "Aren't you under Madam Bones?"

"I'm an auror under Amelia yes. You don't need to know anything else, but as you let me in on some of your secrets, a damn BIG one, I might slip some time. … well let's stop it there. If you are ok with the trunks, we can go and order them after training"

:-:-: Day 4 of Goblin Training :-:-:

As Regnok had previously stated, to the watchers if there were any, it appeared they left ten minutes after they went in and only the most observant watcher would notice that they didn't always leave in the same clothes that they entered in. But whoever said the Order members or even the general wizarding public was observant? After a few days of doing this Griphook became a little concerned someone may eventually notice and he voiced that concern to Harry and Tonks. He then put forth a possible solution that was so simple that they could have kicked themselves for not thinking of it sooner.

Instead of training in the clothes they wore into the bank they would instead either wear the training clothes under their normal 'everyday clothes' or change into the training clothes that they would leave at the bank. If the training clothes get damaged either the bank could order new ones or they could. Once the options were given to Tonks and Harry they chose to order the training clothes in bulk but have the merchant forward the order to the bank for them to 'pick up'. With a larger purchase like that, the merchant was more than happy to accommodate any simple but strange requests they had. What did he care that he was sending it to Gringotts as long as he got paid.

:-:-: Day 5 of Goblin Training :-:-:

Time passed during the training Wow! … did they get better physically. They found muscles they didn't know they had. Finding those muscles usually involved moaning, crying and snivelling like babies. In the hand to hand portion of their training they were making some improvements both with and without a weapon in hand, more without than with. That the goblin instructor would not let them train with a 'real' weapon, and he could often be seen shaking his head and looking away from the training with what looked like tears in his eyes, was immaterial. They still counted it as improvement when they could get through the training with the weapon in their hands and no broken bones .. or feet. The training had only begun a short time ago but that they were still alive and could drag themselves back day after day, they considered that to be a major victory. That they left everyday muttering about sadistic goblins was paid no heed by the goblins, as they took it as a compliment, or by the watchers as they usually didn't think much of the goblins in the first place.

Tonks had borrowed a few training wands from the Auror trainers. It was different than a normal wands because for one, it was an orange colored wand and two when used it only simulated the wounds that occur due to being hit with different types of spells. It also gave the person hit a mild shock to let them know they were hit and the only spells the wand could not simulate were unforgivables. But then again how do you simulate death , extreme pain, or the inability to think and control your actions? They were allowed to use that type of wand in simulated deals with each other and against training dummies. They were told that later it could come to be real wands against training targets.

:-:-: Day 5 Evening at DOM :-:-:

It was later that evening and Tonks and Harry had just emptied their trunks at Tonks place. Tonks had stepped into another room to give Harry a moment alone to change and while he did so he thought about her place. It was technically a house since yes, it was in a house. Her place was a total of three rooms that had been separated from the main part of the house. The rooms were amazingly small and might have actually been just one room before it had been converted and turned into what could be laughingly called an efficiency apartment. He thought it could be called an apartment if you squint really hard, tilted your head sideways and looked at it upside down. This was more like a bachelor's closet, and he wondered as he changed his underwear and donned a newly purchased pair, how one did their laundry while living here? Did their used underwear get tossed or hidden in the walls to used for insulation in the winter? This is why he thought of it more as a bachelor's closet then a true living residence. Not wanting to be in the room any longer than necessary he quickly finished dressing and called Tonks back in.

Tonks came back in, took a look at what Harry had changed into, and apparently approved of the outfit. He assumed this because she started going back over the same information she had already given him before they got to her apartment. "Now Harry, just a few reminders. First do not address me as Tonks we go by code names once inside. Second you need to respond if someone calls Snake as that is your code name. Third you must wear this robe" she says as she hands over a dark grey robe "it will hide your identity, and yes by accepting it, you will be a probationary unspeakable. How can this be your thinking? Well it's like this, someone placed you on the access list for the department wards. The person that did this had a high clearance level and was able to work the wards access list so that you could bring others in when you came." seeing that Harry might interrupt to say it was a death eater Tonks decided just admit it so they could move on. "Yes, before you ask, it was a death eater and he was one of the escapees from Azkaban. It was a fellow called Rookwood. He really shouldn't have had access, but he must have known about or created some sort of backdoor into the departments wards we are looking into that now. I remember reading that before Igor Karkaroff blew the whistle on him Rookwood was one of the departments top five agents. I want to point out, that without him doing this, you would not have been able to get passed the rotating doors."

"I'm an unspeakable? No that can't be! You must be kidding me."

"He did and, I'm not kidding you. Just so you know being on the ward access list is not the same as being an unspeakable, being part of the chain of command or being on the payroll. They are not the same and all you have is a glorified access pass to the department that's it. Back when they first found out about Rookwood they must have missed blocking his access, and he knew that, otherwise he would not have remembered how to get in. Anyway, since he remembered, he put you on the list as a member of staff. That list in itself is restricted to most, hence why no one knew he did it. Now one of the most important thing to remember about this list is once you are on that list, you are there you can't be blocked. You can be removed and, if removed from the list. you can never be added back. It in effect blocks you from ever accessing the department again. What is usually done instead is changing the settings, for the level of access, for the individual agent. With that said, I'm not aloud to tell you more and at the moment we are short on time."

What happened next was a giant blur to Harry. Apparently, while Tonks had been speaking to Harry, she had a portkey in hand that was set on a timer. Once she had gone over basics with Harry she had grabbed his hand and the portkey had activated shortly thereafter. It had taken them into a staff area and from there Harry was shown a locker with an image of a snake on it.

"Now Snake, just place your hand on that image and say 'I Snake, command you to Open'. You only need to do this once, after this you just need to place your hand on the image and it opens." Harry listened to Tonks instructions then implemented those instructions. "From the upper compartment on the door, take the item in it and place it in your pocket. I will tell you more about it later." Tonks then took a tag, with a duplicate image of the snake from the locker, and placed it on the robe Harry had. The tag then magically merged with the robe, to look as if it had always been part of the robe. Harry could see that inside the locker were more robes like the one he now had on.

"Go ahead and close the locker and let's move." After a few corridors and a lot of doors they entered the room with only one unidentifiable person."Welcome to my little workspace, I heard you would like to have some chests modified. Is that correct?"

Harry remembered when he first walked in the room it looked as if the room went on forever, at least until you stood in front of the desk where the unspeakable was stationed. Harry wasn't sure how big the room really was. Standing at the desk the room looked small and cramped, if you backed up a few steps and changed how you viewed the room it looked cavernous. He figured all of it was a giant illusion of sorts to offer some sort of extra security, what type of security he didn't know. All it did for him was give him a headache. "Yes please." Now that the agent had spoken to him Harry could focus on him easier. He could also now see that the nametag on his robe was nothing but a filled in black circle. The other thing that became clearer was the table in front of him. On the table was a trunk, that Harry assumed was a gateway trunk, like the ones that Tonks wanted his made into.

"By the way, if you ever find a way to repeat the rune array, never ever make a gate to nowhere. Now with normal with a floo travel, you just toss the powder in the fireplace and step into the flames. Hopefully you will make sure the flames are green before putting a toe inside. The amount of burns that St. Mungo's treats is unreal." While Harry couldn't really see any of the agent's body movements, due to the nature of the charms on the robes, he could mentally picture the agent shaking his head and clicking his tongue as tskd' at the stupidity of some wizards. "Now the trunks are similar to floo travel but at the same time they are nothing alike. The floo network was created to use voice commands and you walk through the flames. This however is, as I think Camelia here would have told you, commanded by runes and you go through a door/gate. Unlike the floo to activate a gate, using the trunk, you must first create an address for it. The address would be included into the creation of the gate so it will not change unless you, in effect, delete the entire process and start over again.  
"The first button you see here is to alter or to set the transport mode, so it would either be set to normal or escape mode. The second, third, fourth and fifth buttons" the Unspeakable points to the buttons on the display trunk on his table "are actually dials to create the destination address for the trunk. You would turn the dials to set the address you may only need to use one dial for the address or you could use all four depending on the address. After that is the sixth and final button or dial and that is to open or activate the gateway. Now you wanted four, for the address wasn't it?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, plain door, or fireplace?"

"Can I choose?

"If not, why me asking. Fireplace or door."

"Door please." Harry could see the unspeakables annoyance with him even from behind the spell camouflaged surface.

"Okay, doors. Give me at least four days and at the time you are to collect them you need to be prepared to extract … some blood. The blood will be to set each of the trunks and lock them to you. Here is the list of spells, that Camelia asked for, to enhance and upgrade your coat. Place your trunks over there, be back in five days. If the pickup date changes I will let Camelia know."

Harry knew by the unspeakables tone and body language, even as muffled and obscured as it was, that he was dismissed. They quickly stacked the trunks where they were told to and left.

:-:-:

Back at Tonks closet, er…. I mean apartment "Ok Lucy, I am home and Ricky needs some information here. What can you tell me? About the fact that I am technically an unspeakable? Why when you found me on the list for access didn't you limit the access or remove me? OOOOh I know how about you tell me what crawled up Mr. Pissy Pants butt, you know the guy we just met? I mean why would you want a teenager that isn't exceptionally smart, I am not as dumb as a box of rocks but then again I am not a rocket scientist either, as an unspeakable? I even have a text book crazy villain after me. Please tell me something before my head explodes."

"I'm sworn to silence about most of the department and what goes on in there. When I took the job there were required oath's that I had to take, which is why on a lot of it I will say no comment. I simply can not say and the oaths will make sure I don't. Even veritaserum and legilimency will not help someone seeking information about the department when not authorized to have it. I can say for a fact that you are not oathbound. I know that there was debate as to whether or not to remove you from the ward access or to limit your access.. In that order, or blocked before in. Blocked can never be in. And a lot of staff, could see you as one of them, hence you are not blocked. It come upon me to see your reaction if I was in and as you did not hit the roof, I was to let next step take place."

"I'm lured into this? Isn't I?"

"As I say, You can say NO, I just grab my mirror and relays your no and you be blocked, and blocked mean just that. By the way, Rookwood are blocked now. Shell I relay the no ?"

"No, don't. I … and I suppose you could not tell me before, right?"

"Right, yes. I'm told that I'm forbidden to talk you into accepting the DOM. Further, never ask me who we spoke with, or any other for that sake. If that person let it slip, be careful, never ever ask who somebody is. To the world … Sirius Black is dead, and that's it. Whatever you think, and if what you can imagine Sirius Black is still dead. What ever pass that veil is beyond this world. Gone is gone."

"And if not, no one can know, right?"

"Something like that, yes."

"If that was a man, and if it was him he did not like me, I'm sorry."

"It could also be that he was oathbound not to reveal his existence, at this level. You see the way you got in, you are not oathbound, and because of that there are a lot of things no one can talk to you about. I for one had to be told that I was allowed first to slip and after we got passed that , then I could to tell and invite you. OK, it's late and I will take you home."

:-:-: Day 6 of Goblin Training :-:-:

One form of magic that Harry was beginning to learn was chaining spells. Chaining spells was a method of dueling that gives you the ability to possibly trigger devastating damage to your opponent or target. The effect that the chain spells would have would depend on the person using the magic, the spells used and the power behind the spells. At the moment Harry was trying to build up the speed in which he used the chain spells. He needed to stop thinking what spell to use and instead fire the spell somewhat automatically. Right now when he did spell chaining it was like taking a boat out on the river and through the rapids, it seemed very stop/start or jumpy. He was aiming instead to have it flow like a steady uninterrupted river. Once he got the flow down he could work on his speed and go from a rowboat to a speedboat.

Now, while he equated the flow of the spells to a river, very fast and fluid, he equated the damage they did to different caliber pistols. He had three different guns in his mind that he equated the chaining spells to. The first was .22, for soft spells or light friendly dueling that was clean and non lethal. The second was a medium .38 that was for more serious fights or duels that needed medium powered spells. Those spells may include a bone breaking, cutting, piercing or reducto curse for example.

The third and final was more a killer chain. He equated this chain series to a .45 or a maximum stopping force. Harry felt that by comparing the spells and power used to different guns the spell power would already be mentally set. There would be no need to stop and think of that when fighting. By training this way he felt he was also in tune with his body and magic, that he would have a feel for his magical reserve. After he assigned spells to a caliber, .22, .38 or .45, it was just a matter of deciding in what order to use them. To confuse the opponent did he want to mix the 'caliber' of spells used? Could he start soft with a .22 spell or did he want to go straight to the killer .45? His spell knowledge for dueling or as he thought of it now, his caliber, was limited. He had some spells for each caliber but with more spells could hold more in his 'magazine', or if he was lucky have a spare magazine. He had no problem converting and using a magazine for higher powered caliber in a smaller gun. The spells would just become weaker or even possibly the other way around, spells for the soft caliber in the BIG gun. The stupefy, or whichever spells the chain had, would start coming with a hell of a lot of power. First he needed to set the target, then set the power, choose the chain each with a predetermined number of spells, and finally where to hit and fire. Think of the stupefy like a shotgun blast but with power behind it. Well Harry had his favorite spells from that night and they were effective, at least in training. They did after all fire live on the target dummies holding the training wands.

:-:-: Day 7 of Goblin Training :-:-:

Albus has learned, through several sources, that Harry goes to and leaves Gringotts, everyday a little after 3 o'clock. Being the concerned headmaster and magical guardian he is he heads to Diagon Alley and places himself in a strategic location to be able to intercept…. Er I mean meet up with his slightly wayward charge.

Tonks had scanned the crowds of Diagon when she and Harry had started to leave the bank. She was trying to head off danger or potential issues before they happened. Unfortunately she hadn't seen the headmaster till it was too late "Be ready Harry, Albus is here. He must have gotten word somehow that we were coming to the bank often. He has seen us and now he's coming our way. Activate your ring to block transport magi like portkeys and apparition. Just don't block access to magic, as that can potentially cause accidents for the workers to close to us."

"Oh Nuts! Ok thanks, I see him. Roger Wilco! No transport magic allowed, portkey and apparition, blocked."

"Oh Harry my boy. I'm so disappointed in youuuu . . . . ." Albus abruptly stopped talking after almost howling the word you. He was acting as if he was is in PAIN, extreme pain by the looks of it. He was pale, sweating, eyes were tearing up, yep that was pain, couldn't happen to a nicer goat … er man. It looked as if his arm spontaneously broke. He begins to quickly move as if his back was being hit repeatedly. After a few seconds he manages to gasp out the words " . .Fa . . wk. . es . . he . lp." when the words were out Fawkes immediately flames in clutches the headmaster in his talons and flames him away.

"Ok what was that about?" Asked a confused Tonks. She had been sure that they were going to have to do some fast talking to evade the headmaster before the encounter culminated in Tonks throwing herself in his path while Harry quickly went back into the bank. The headmaster may be powerful, both magically and politically, but even he won't go up against the goblins in their own bank.

"I have no idea, but suddenly I had visions from . . . well, I guess I must have been around four years old. Vernon had grabbed me and shoved my head into the wall and I blacked out for a minute. When I came to Vernon started whipping my back with the belt. I think he either broke a memory charm, or something. I even think I was unconscious for a little bit but my subconscious mind must have recorded it, and seeing Albus here, it just came flooding into my mind. But why? I have no idea."

"Harry, you are wearing the new glasses, and there are some good charms on them, actually it's a whole array of them. What and exactly how many I don't know but I do know one of them repels mind intruders, the way it repels depends on a lot of variations, therefore there is less of a chance to avoid it for the intruder. You saw yourself getting hurt, you said, and further you have no recollection of the event I can only speculate and I don't think a mind healer could accurately say what happened here either, so let's just speculate. Vernon hits you, hard and it starts to go really bad, somehow Albus knows you are badly hurt. He and Poppy just pop in. He has her heal you then he removes your memory of the incident. Now, when you wear your new glasses, they and you react. As its the same signature of magic that blocked your memory, no it was not removed. Removing a memory is a very demanding thing to do, but blocking can be done in seconds. Ok, so then your magic combined with the charms work together to unlock the memory. Now you have access to the memory and then seeing Dumbledore brings that memory from your subconscious memory to active recall. In a way it's your minds way of giving an early warning, a warning that you may not be able to trust him. Just remember Harry, I can only speculate with what I have to go on."

"It was just odd and his words 'my boy' seems to have triggered something to. You know, before I knew that my name was Harry, I thought my name was freak, boy, or freak boy. It could have been a combination of words and events together with what the glasses do, or help me to do."

"Tonks! Anything to add?" A voice from behind Harry asked.

"No, neither Harry nor I know what happened to or did anything to Dumbledore. Other than repelling a legilimency attack."

Harry could see a disturbance in the air outlining the profile of a human like figure.

"Who was that? … and why?"

"That was someone that did not like Albus Dumbledore. They are on your side, and currently they are someone you are not to ask about. It is almost certain that I will know more about what happened to the old fool by tomorrow, or possibly the day after." said Tonks considering the people involved.

"Hmm, someone … I see. Thank's."

:-:-: Day 8 & 9 of Goblin Training :-:-:

As it was the eighth month of physical and magical training it was now time to include mind training. That training would include the passive scanning of surrounding area. This was done to feel if there are any hostile thoughts directed against them and after that they would focus on people around them. Then to find and identify the feelings of the individuals around you and completing deeper scans on particular individuals. This would be done by making eye contact and then they would learn to do it again without making eye contact which is infinitely harder. All of this would be nonverbally so the person they were scanning would be unaware.

The training would be all inclusive while they would learn to defend they would also be trained to attack. The way they would attack would be through spells for intruding into another's mind, for viewing a memory, implanting suggestions, blocking memories, or even removing existing blocks.

The defence side of the training would contain things like learning to build mindscapes, making backup memories, indexing memories, self identifications, and the animal inside which is the first stage for animagi training.

:-:-:

All throughout their training they had learned meditation to better balance themselves as warriors, as fighters. The eighth month of training put more focus on that meditation, by beginning their training in the mind arts, and now they would use it to start trying to transform themselves into their animagus form. Their instructor for the animagus transformation started to instruct by pointing out the differences between a true animagus and a shapeshifter. He explained the difference between the two by defining the benefits of animagus vs shapeshifter.  
"You see, to become a dog animagus you need to know how all of the dog's body functions or else you are just a shapeshifter. You would still be human just in the form of a dog. I can tell you, human wizards think they are animagi but they are just humans in animal form, just shapeshifters. To become a true animagi you must learn the animal's body and how it functions. You must truly become the animal in body and mind. Let's use your dogfather as an example.  
"Yes he could transform himself to the form of a dog, he did that really well, but he did not fully embrace what a dog was and should be. The olfactory senses of the dog are far superior to that of a human's and we have no ability to test that, but I will say Black did have a very good nose. Now his hearing, we can emphatically say, was not that of a dog's. We say this because, as a race, goblins have a different range of hearing wavelength receptors than humans have. Your range of frequency goes from around twenty to twenty thousand, while ours can go past that by about three times and often more. The range of seventy thousand hertz is a common max for us.  
"We tested Lord Black without his knowledge. He, when tested, could not hear . . . um no that's wrong … his ears might be able to detect the sound but he could not react to frequencies above eighteen thousand hertz. If his ears could detect the sounds, then it was his brain that did not understand what his ears detected. You need to understand the whole animal, to make it part of you, to have access to their system for it to do you any good. I can put my hand on the wall of a cave and by knocking on it with a small stone I hear the surrounding area. What is solid, where there are cracks or pockets of water and so on.  
"Depending on your animals you two might be able to detect low frequencies on the dirt out in nature. If you are a snake you might be able to pick up smell by collect the molecules that carry whatever scent was in the air with your tongue, but what array of scent are a snake being able to identify, compared to the snake animagi. As a bird, you might be able to focus your eyes on a pray from far away, but are you going to see it as a bird, or a human? Birds can see wider opening in wavelength frequencies of what you call colours. I can by looking at you see temperature differences in your face, I'm positive birds can do that to. Flying at four hundred feet above ground you would not see a rabbit sitting still. But to the hunting bird, the rabbit and the surrounding area would have a different temperatures, to them it is like a light on a dark night. I don't see in the dark as you do, I see temperature differences and my mind builds me an image of the surrounding area, like it does for when you can see normally."

:-:-:-:-:

That's how their training started and continued. All the compressed time was a mixture of learning and doing what you could to improve yourself. During eight months of training some of the time was used to better understanding spoken language. Such as using Memo Crystals, they were what the goblins used among themselves to teach their young. They worked by translating, from the foreign language to their native one, the pair found they had to first master gobbledygook as that was what was considered the 'native' language. While they learned the words, understanding those words in the context they were used, well that took more than three of the training periods/months. The sentence structure and sometimes just the different meaning of the words, as well as the context in which they were used, was a little difficult to translate fully. When they weren't learning languages they learned forms of combat, politics, healing, runes, potions, animagus training, weapons training, arithmancy, legilimency, occlumency, and strangely enough etiquette. The training was given through a mixture of training agents and it was brutal. They were put through a grueling pace during the eight months, doing nothing but training.

:-:-: Day 10 of Goblin Training :-:-:

"Harry, you have a lot of new items and weapons but you also have things from your ancestors. You need to learn how and when to use them, especially outside of training. Now we still have nine days until you are sixteen and I thought of a few things when the ring was explained to you. The magical rope spell, incarcerous, if you turn on the anti-magic ward aspect of the ring then they will dissolve. Next what about doors that are locked by magic, can they be opened? Things like that we should look at and have a plan for it in case we need it. Moreover what about animagi? As we now have our animal form done, will we return to our base form when the ward is active? Can you control the ring in your form? Or do we keep the animal shape but without the ability to change back for as long as the field is active? These are the things we have to try or at least think about trying." Tonks did point out about effect his ring had on animagi and magical weapon, as they was talking.

"Imagine if Rita Skeeter was to come flying in as a beetle. Then suddenly she returns to herself four meters in the air and bang right down the cobblestones. I already see a good use for it."

"Rita Skeeter is an animagus? A beetle? She has to be unregistered?"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"How do you know this? I can't imagine she would just freely say 'Hey guess what I'm a beetle animagus'"

"Hell no. It was during fourth year….. You know during the tournament? She was writing those horrid newspaper articles but she knew too much about things she shouldn't have. She knew about things we said during private conversations when no one else was around. Then Hermione remembered about Pettigrew, with him being a garden variety rat he could get around unnoticed, and that often we saw a big, black beetle on those occasions. Imagine flying beetles, in the middle of winter, at the Yule Ball or during the second task of the tournament. It was too obvious for her to miss."

"Now that I've been told about it I think it's definitely something I have to talk to Amelia about."

"Only if you can explain to her how you found out without it involving me or Hermione. Hermione has been blackmailing her to not write crap about us again. So far she has kept her part of the agreement so we intend to keep to ours."

"Ok soooo I will say an 'anonymous source' told me about Rita being an animagus but my source refuses to tell me their name so it is worthless in court. I will then remind her of all the articles that Rita published and say that being an animagus would explain how she could find out about everything. At that point she will probably place us on alert and we will then devise a plan to 'discover' Rita by ourselves."

"That's fine as long as you can keep us out of it. Now to test the ward I have the anti-magic ward active now. You did not change. Is this your basic shape now?"

"No, but I can't change either. So if you activate the anti magic ward then I'm useless as a bodyguard if I need to have a different body type."

"Alright I have released it, but now we know as a metamorph, you do not change. From that we can say you probably won't as an animagus either."

"Anyway, we do need to register, but not in the public registry. We will register at the D.O.M., so don't worry about that part."

"D.O.M.? But I'm not on the, how did you say it? 'The chain of command' list."

"No, you're not and that's the fun part. Your directory cards are blank, to everyone. Some know that Harry Potter, has access, but that's all. Let's also say that some people at the top like knowing if Harry Potter has access. If he or she look they will find the answer to be 'YES'. If it wasn't for me being your guide into the department I would never have been told. As for what it means? I have no idea. But still, don't even think of walking into the registry for animagi office."

"Thanks for telling me."

:-:-: Day 11 Trunk retrieving :-:-:

"Harry it's time to start testing the next use of your Unspeakable robes. Now these are part of a portkey, usually most consider the portkey as only one part. The theory behind the art of portkey travel is lost to most that learn to create one. For the portkey to work it needs a starting point and destination. When you try to use one, or set one to activate ideally the spell starts by reaching out for the destination, if it can make connection then the line of travel opens. You can easily block this with the ring, or just by employing normal security spells. A powerful wizard can make a portkey that is a little different. It reaches out, like a normal portkey, but normal blocking methods do not affect it, as it is not connected to the arrival point. A powerful wizard can bypass that step when creating portkey, they in effect create a portkey that has no need for an open line. The party coming by that portkey is trying to get past anti portkey wards or blocks. Their portkey goes through the block or ward by punching through the wards. Depending on the power behind the portkey that is punching through it can be a bit hazardous to one's health. It's an unpleasant experience to fall if the portkey brings you though but you stop a few feet above the ground and then drop. Also if the portkey had already established, prior to the ward being raised, a connection and it was just idling waiting for the activation phrase, it can't be blocked. The magic of the portkey, once the destination is set, will 'remember' based on predetermined coordinates used."

"Are you telling me that there is a portkey that is unblockable?"

"In a way it is. In this instance it is only for you and these robes. You must press your hand to the tag on your robe and give the activation phrase, 'Command; Locker'. You will end up in front of your locker and that's the normal way in for us. It can also be used to escape from perilous situations. Later, if you accept the position and when you are on our payroll, you can have access to the sickbay and use the command 'sickbay' to get there. If you work for us, are wearing your robe and are knocked unconscious, you will end up in sickbay anyway."

"That can be useful and all the stuff from the pocket, you haven't talked about them yet."

"That you will learn about later. Most of it is portkeys into our holding cells. Now find what looks like an old pocket watch." Harry finds it and holds it up", Good hold it to your tag and say Command Connect' then place it over there." Said Tonks and points to a free spot on the table.

"You are now presented to your locker, you are not to say I Snake any more. I also missed something last time, I did say you only have to put your hand at the image of the snake on the locker for it to open up. Well that is correct, as long no other commands have been used, you just did a command. With that the locker did a reset of the command to open, hence you must again command it to open if it's to be opened. Since you already did the initial presentation of 'I Snake' you need only say Command; Open. If it doesn't, then try it by saying 'Command; you to open'. As that was how it was commanded last. Do NOT start saying 'I . . . ' and then holding your hand at the image on the locker. I will repeat that is only for the initial setup to you and if you do that again it can be that they will all be . . . well, think tilt and error. You will be on a 'to laugh at list' until someone else makes an error.

:-:-:-:

They both did the Command to travel back to the unspeakable and collect their trunks.

:-:-:-:

Once they had entered the same room as before they saw the unspeakable and their completed trunks. The unspeakable then gave directions to Harry on how they would code the trunks to him. Harry was to let two drops of blood fall on the lock as the black tagged unspeakable held his wand on it. Then mysterious unspeakable would remove his wand so Harry could then place his on the same spot and let another drop of blood fall. This was to continue fifteen more times. Conversation was kept at a minimum, but before he left he was handed a little book with a verbal direction to "Read the first three pages before you open any of them." Then without a word Tonks placed the bag of galleons on a side table and they turned to leave. The last word from the unknown person was more loudly thought than spoken in words, but Harry heard it and it confused him.  
"Someday, perhaps."

:-:-:-: back in the locker room :-:-:-:

"Now as you have placed the return point just place your hand on your mark say; Command; Return; and you will end up in front of where you left the watch, while I will end up at my return point.

:-:-:-:

They then had some reading to do, and some instructions to follow. Tonks insisted that Harry store six trunks and that they would have one at home. They would then carry one and set two to be stored at two different safe locations. Since Harry had chosen doors the instructions advised, to the right of the door at eye level on the door frame, the knob, was to be pushed in, always. Pulled out to the outer setting is for exit mode and in exit mode it can't receive travelers. A foot down from that was another four smaller knobs, all painted half black half white, they could be turned to have either black or white up. The book had a page for each setting, it also had open places for Harry to write where each trunk was. The last knob to turn was the doorknob, that connected the doors to become one door that you could open. When the door was open you could have one foot in each room, but keeping the door open was using the trunks power. Since power was a concern, no more than five minutes an hour was recommended and after ten minutes with the door open the knob lit up and started to 'blink'. If the knobs started to blink then it was dangerous to pass through the gate.

Another requirement to keep the door open was that you must hold the doorknob for it to remain open. If you let go of the doorknob then it reset all black/white knobs to the trunks unique number thus allowing it to be open for receiving from another trunk. If for whatever reason you were in the middle of the doorway and let go of the knob you would find it to be unpleasant. When in the trunk and you did not want to receive visitors, you could pull the mode setting knob to exit mood thereby closing that trunk for incoming guests. Think of it as a giant Do Not Disturb sign. Once the basic instructions were read through and understood they practised going between trunks. Harry did find the little marking in the left front corner, it had small markings of ring or star four in a line, and the star could be translated to black, and the ring to white. And by that he had the trunks outside markings.

:-:-:-:

From the day he first knew that he would own fifteen trunk gates he had started to think how to use them and he was thinking in numbers. He had also made his list of trunk numbers and where they would be. When he got them and saw it was operated by four knobs colored white or black he did some rethinking. They had colour, well black and white, which made them easy to keep in mind, it was almost logical to use that.  
It ended up with: WWWB and WWBB was his carried and home. For Tonks she just reversed it and to be BWWW BBWW.

The emergency trunk would be BBBB and all black. It would later be placed in a safe place leaving WWBW WBWW and WBBW as what they had to play with. WWBW was chosen to be placed at Gringotts. Wait that needs to be two at Gringotts. He added WBWW for Tonks for as long as they were working together.

Harry made the master list, then duplicated it to all the trunks, in order as it was easy to see. Black from the left for Tonks, from the Right his.  
(00) WWWW - not to use  
(01) WWWB - Harry C - for carry  
(02) WWBW - Gringotts room; Harry  
(03) WWBB - Harry room  
(04) WBWW - Gringotts room; Tonks  
(05) WBWB - Stored - Planned for Barbados  
(06) WBBW - Stored - For minor retreat  
(07) WBBB - Stored - for Harry to select  
(08) BWWW - Tonks C  
(09) BWWB - Stored - Planned for Nr 12 - after the will reading  
(10) BWBW - Stored  
(11) BWBB - Stored - Planned for new School USA  
(12) BBWW - Tonks room  
(13) BBWB - Stored - Planned for new School USA  
(14) BBBW - Stored - for Tonks to select  
(15) BBBB - Stored - FIX it Emergency Room

:-:-:-:

The next day they carried two trunks each, one from each person to be left at Gringotts if it was allowed.

:-:-: Day 12 The inner body :-:-:

They had been learning a lot about healing but now they had come to seriously difficult healing, the regrowing lost limbs.  
"We have instructed you about the most basic of healing, stopping when we reached some wounds that won't heal with normal healing magic. By wizarding standards, healing magic stops when the magic that is cast is a dark spell. Well, there is no such thing as light, dark or gray magic, magic is magic. What wizards consider unhealable, due to dark magic, we say it can be healed by using a ritual to help, to heal. The rituals may vary depending on what magic was used and what is being healed. They generally also require an offering or sacrifice this could include things such as blood, bone or tissue. As long you do not force others to suffer or die, and they help you of their own free will driven by love or a strong desire to help, rituals like that can never be evil.  
"A spell that causes damage or otherwise affects your physical body, that can be healed easily. The healing can be done in minutes or it could take weeks, but it will be healed. Now we have been speaking about spells that target the mind, but to see and be able to do the next part, you must understand a little more. This is not the same, but an analogy to help you understand. To build a house you must have blueprints for the builders to known how to build the house. How wide, how many stories, do we add a basement or an attic these are important for the builders to know. Now think of the cells that came together to form the body, they were the blueprint of the body. The body form is the house. Your essence or soul, that which makes you unique, is the inhabitant that can freely move within the body. You are not the cells, the organs, or shell that we call a body. You are the essence or soul within using the body to affect the material world. When the body passes or dies we sometimes have a ghost left behind yes? Like your history teacher Professor Binns right? That is the essence."

"What makes you, you, is the spirit inside your body. If the spell damages both, the astral and physical body, only healing the physical body will not work as your spirit or essence is still damaged. Spells that can do this are what your ministry call dark spells. They are not dark, evil - well, that you can say. But nonetheless, to heal wounds of that kind, you need to see the part that is wounded, the astral body, heal that first, then the the physical body can be healed.

"What many wizards don't know is that some of my race are given the gift to see what others can't. They can repair an astral body with there hands like a normal healer would repair the physical body. To others who don't have the sight, it's looks as if they do meaningless gestures up and around the person they help. The curse you call the killing curse doesn't kill the body, it shocks the physical body and kills the the astral body. When a hunter fires a gun, like a shotgun, at a deer the outermost range of pellets won't kill the animal. The animal will still collapse and fall down where it is. It's in effect 'shocked' to death. It can be that it's just shocked and unconsciousness, to later wake up and walk away. The same can happen with the killing curse if the victim receives care under a non magical healers care in less than five minutes, then the physical body can survive. The thing with the killing curse is if the astral body was just shocked, then the victim can survive. If the curse is to close and it kills the astral body then you may get the physical body back but the essence is gone. I am also sorry to say, that one can't simply be taught to heal astral body if you can't see it."

"Basically, magic is magic, and if you focus on both the astral and the physical healing as you perform healing magic you may be able to help someone. Magic as we try to use it, is intent based. If you include the astral body in your healing focus, you might heal wounds even your St. Mungo's hospital can't heal.  
"Why can't they heal some of these wounds, you can ask. Well, a healer learns from another healer and they are not allowed to do other than what's been traditionally done. They don't experiment, or try new things unless forced, and they definitely don't think outside of their pretty little boxes."

"Werewolves how do they become were's? It is the same thing, the bite, it infects the inner astral body. The astral body needs the full moon, not physically but mentally. If a were doesn't realize the full moon is that night and doesn't see it then the transformation doesn't happen. In here, if the werewolf doesn't know of the time compressions and they are counting the days to the full moon then, once they reach the day when they think there is supposed to be a full moon they will transform. The body fluids and other reactions that come with the werewolf transformation are created from the inner body. How long of a time period a werewolf must go knowing there is no full moon for the inner body to forget about it is unknown. If a werewolf is reminded of the moon the transformations just begin again.

:-:-: Day 13 The shooting range :-:-:

Shortly before the end of the training period one of their instructors stopped and said, "Today after the day/month training period I'm going to take you over to a shooting range. You will meet your instructor there at four o'clock. So come to the room your trunks are in with your gun and fifty rounds no, make it sixty rounds, ten for practice and then ten series of five."

"Okay." Replied Tonks and Harry.

Tonks and Harry thought the go between the trunks had started to go smoothly. The goblins made and agreement with them that they were going to seal the door as soon they left and only reopen it a few minutes before the next day's training.

:-:-: At the range :-:-:

A goblin lead Tonks and Harry from their trunks to a large room and a very ordinary looking man. Once they had reached earshot of the man in the room the goblin said "Ok Mr. Potter and Tonks this will be one of your weapons instructors Lieutenant Hawkeye. He specializes in muggle firearms. He will instruct you in the care and maintenance of the firearm you purchased. I will leave you now but if you need anything ring the bell outside the door to the room and a goblin would be with you shortly."

Once the goblin had left the instructor, a short man with brown hair and eyes looked at them and said "Now guys and gals, what we are going to do first is learn a little bit about the gun you've purchased and how to care for it. Yes, you have a weapon, but it just like when you first got your wand, you don't just immediately know how to use it you need training and knowledge to be able to use it. The first thing that you need to know about the gun is how to tell if it is loaded."

At this point he extended his hand for Harry's weapon and once he took it in hand he continued with, "Ok so automatically if you are not aiming to fire this weapon either in training or at an enemy we need to remove the magazine. So we will just slide this out and set it to the side. Now just because the magazine is out doesn't necessarily mean it is safe. We need to check the chamber to make sure there isn't a bullet inside. See," says the instructor "if we hadn't checked we would have missed this bullet so let's just set it with the magazine."

"I am going to dismantle the gun and go over basic care and maintenance. Now young lady, I see this young man has a weapon but you do not so let me look in my bag to see if I have same model. If I do then it will be much easier for you to learn. I can even let you keep the gun. When Gringotts set up the training session for you they paid for the weapon as well." As Lieutenant Hawkeye searched his bag for the gun Tonks just had to speak up.

"Um Lieutenant Hawkeye? Sir? You don't have to call us young lady or young man you can just call me Tonks and he's Harry." aid Tonks a little nervously. She didn't know what it was about this guy but he set off her 'Spidey' senses something fierce.

"Well alrighty then you can call me Hawkeye. None of this Lieutenant Hawkeye or Sir crap." he replied. "Ahhh here it is… and it is the same model as Harry's gun so we are in luck. As I said the gun is paid for so it is yours but, to stay away from the paperwork Nazi's, I need you to fill this out for me." He hands Tonks a pack of papers to fill out. Onc she completes them he takes them and quickly stores them back in his bag. "I can throw the paperwork at them and run away. If I don't have this or lose it they track me down and take me back to their lair to fill it out again in triplicate evil bastards.

"Alright as I was saying I am going to instruct you on care and maintenance as well as how to fire the gun. So while I have Harry's gun just watch me while I dismantle it. I will give a verbal list of what I am doing as I do it. Pull down the front end of the trigger guard and push it to the right. It will rest against the frame and remain open. Pull the slide to the rear as far as it will go. Lift up and ease it forward off the frame. Remove the extractor by depressing the extractor plunger well below the edge of the slide. Use a thin awl or a jeweler's screwdriver as I show, and rotate the extractor toward the firing pin.

"After removing the extractor spring and safety catch plunger remove the safety catch by first rotating it to the off position. Then, while pushing the firing pin deep into the slide, lift out the safety catch.

"Finally, the magazine catch is retained by the trigger guard plunger. Removing the plunger and spring is not recommended unless it is absolutely necessary as they are under strong tension. If it is necessary, first push out the trigger guard pin. Again, it is not advisable to remove the trigger bar or cocking piece unless absolutely necessary. If so, do not pry out the trigger bar; rather, remove the cocking piece first. Reassembly is just in the reverse order."

"Ok so the gun that I have here is in good working condition. Did you know that when you bought it?" asks Hawkeye.

Harry just shakes his head no and says "I don't know anything about guns really but I was told it was in good condition when I got it. I was also given this." Harry say, as he places the silencer on the table.

"WHAT . . . ?" Hawkeye cried out and took a closer look at it before continuing. "That's a silencer, but for it to fit on the gun, or any gun the gun would have to have the brackets for it. Your gun doesn't have those brackets therefor it won't fit this gun. And you have a silencer to a bigger gun, if you ever replace your gun to a thirty eight or bigger, then you may get a use for it. Until then it's merely a paper weight as it waste to have it on you at this point. Shame that is to" Hawkeye sighed, "that is a very nice silencer but go ahead and put it back in your bag or in mine if you don't like it."  
"I really have no use for it, so here, if you like it you can keep it." Said Harry and then gave it to the Lieutenant.

"Well you were lucky kid they didn't rip you off and actually sold you a quality piece." Hawkeye turns and looks at Tonks and says "Tonks don't worry about your gun I don't keep inferior pieces, the gun I gave you is in excellent condition as well." After doing the inspection of Harry's gun and telling Tonks hers was ok he went on to assure them that they wouldn't be expected to remember everything.

"Now don't panic I will have you do this a couple of times with me before you do it yourself or actually use the weapon. I want you to be familiar with the gun to know what makes it work and how to fix it if necessary." Hawkeye puts the gun back together and takes it apart again going back over the instructions. He put the gun together a final time before giving Harry the gun and letting them both do it themselves.

Once they were comfortable with dismantling the gun he lead them to the opposite side of the room. Hawkeye started by saying " This is a small target range before we start practising there are a few rules I want to make you aware of. First do not ever point your weapon at anyone in this room while training. You never know it could go off and hurt someone and accidents do happen. The only thing you will fire on are the targets I give you. Second if I tell you to hold your fire then HOLD YOUR FIRE! I will not get shot because you decide to play around. If I do get shot you will BLEED! Third at the end of your time here you will be expected to clean your weapons no exceptions. I also need to make you aware I AM NOT THE MOMMA! I will not wipe your noses or butts and I sure as HELL won't clean your weapon so don't ask."

From that point he gave them the nickel and dime tour of the area. He explained the room and showed them the targets they would be using. The instructions seemed simple enough "We look down the barrel to aim at center of the target over there then pull the trigger back and the gun fires."

"Now one of the things that most people overlook is the stance they take when firing a weapon. We have 3 shooting stances the Isosceles, the weaver, and the fighting stance. Each has their merits and we are going to practice a little with all 3 to find the one you are most comfortable with."

"The first stance is the one that was previously the standard when learning to shoot, the Isosceles. Now for this stance the shooter faces the target squarely, the feet are set shoulder width (or slightly wider) apart. The toes face the target and are aligned. The knees are flexed at an angle that varies somewhat and the shooter leans forward from the waist towards the target. The shooter's arms are extended and form an isosceles triangle, hence the name. Now Before I go any further and explain the other stances I want you to come to the target line here." Hawkeye stepped back and directed both Tonks and Harry to the appropriate spots. "Ok what I want you to do first is pick up the magazine and slide it back into the grip. Now, while I was showing you how to dismantle your guns earlier I went ahead and grabbed two fully loaded clips from my bag, one for each of you. You should notice a slight difference in the weight of the guns now, versus before when you had empty or half loaded clips in. Always make sure the gun is not pointed at anyone in case an accidental discharge occurs. Now while we are here at the firing range the best place to point the gun is at the targets unless someone is heading to the targets to change them out. At that point the guns should be pointed down to the ground. Never aim the weapon unless you intend to use the weapon. Now I am going to stand behind you and give directions so make sure to listen and follow my instructions capisci?"

Both Harry and Tonks both said yes then did as instructed before looking back to Hawkeye. "Great now I want you to look on the grip of the gun and make sure the safety is not 'on'. It won't do you any good to pull the trigger if it won't shoot because your safety is on." Both Harry and Tonks checked their guns as directed and verbally advised the safeties were off. "Ok last thing I am going to do is place a modified silencing spell on your ears. Guns when fired especially indoors like this tend to be loud. I am sure neither of you want to deal with ringing ears or temporary to permanent deafness. The spell is modified to silence or muffle sounds above a certain range. You will be able to hear me speak in a normal tone of voice but when the gun fires you won't hear it. Now go ahead and take the isosceles stance, good good. I want you to point the gun towards the target and fire 5 shots. Then stop and point the gun down towards the floor to let me know you have finished firing." Hawkeye placed the modified silencing spell on each of them stepped back and said"Begin."

Harry and Tonks each fired their 5 shots, stopped, pointed their guns down to the floor and gave their impression on how they felt firing the gun in that stance. After each series of 5 shots and their reviews of that stance Hawkeye would tell them about the next stance until they had gone through each of the three.

:-:-:

"Ok now that you have gone through and used each stance, while firing a weapon, did you find the one most comfortable for you or would you like to do it again?" queried Hawkeye.

Harry and Tonks looked at each other then at Hawkeye and said as one"The Fighting stance."

"It feels like it is a modified stance between the Weaver and Isosceles stances." said Tonks.

"Yeah," said Harry. "The Weaver stance felt like it exposed an area of my torso, like kind of left it out there to be shot at. The Isosceles stance while it has side-to-side stability, it lacks front-to-rear balance due to the positioning of the feet. It felt like I would fall over if the gun had a kick to it, ya know? Plus if we end up using a different style of gun, one that has that 'kick' or recoil to it, we wouldn't need to change our stance. The Fighting stance should work just fine."

"Ok I can see those points myself I was trained to use the Isosceles stance. It was the standard stance taught by law enforcement and some militaries. Now go ahead and put the safeties on the weapon. I want you to remove the magazines from the gun and remember to check the chamber to make sure you don't have one in the chamber. When that's done just lay the guns on the counter for a moment." Hawkeye watched them both as they followed his instructions. Once they put the guns down he went over and double checked that the safeties were on, the magazine was removed, and there were no bullets in the chamber for each gun. Once that was taken care of he accio'd the targets for each of them.

He looked over the targets and said "The result is good you can see they all center, somewhat. We can work more on the aiming of the weapon over time but this is good you at least hit the target for the most part. Now as you see if you aim right, the gun be your friend. Now, the distance I set was at eighty two feet, which equals to roughly twenty seven yards, or as most countries use meters, twenty five. I just want to give you a little general information at the moment. If you now aim by the sight you see, you are right on target. If you, by accident, happen to fire the gun slightly upward about thirty degrees the bullet can fly three quarters of a mile. The gun you used today is a common gun for armed guards or non magical aurors, ah sorry, yes that's muggle ammo used is a .32 calibre or, seven point six five millimeters. The ammo is not just .32 you must get 7.65 Walther or .32 ACP. There is a variety of .32's to choose from."

"I wanted to let you know I am going to keep the targets each day we practice. About halfway through training we will review them again to see our progress and possible areas to improve upon. We will also increase the distance between you and the target slowly. I want to see, by the end of your training, how good you can shoot from a distance.

:-:-: Day 14 - juli 26 - end of Gringotts training :-:-:

The pair was very surprised to see Regnok at the end of that days training. "Harry and Tonks, my friends, it pleases me greatly to inform you that today is the last day of your time here. Your trainers have given me reports on your progress and all of them have informed me that your training with them is complete. You have lived and trained in compressed time, while to everyone else only a few days have passed, for you it has been little more than a year."

"Thank you Director Regnok, for allowing me access to such superb instruction and training. Please add a bonus for them all."

"That bonus you mentioned was all payed out with the rendering of the basilisk. Which is why we, well I, felt it was right to give something back to you. You might remember I said that I would take, per the agreement twenty percent, but you let us have sixty seven percent giving Gringotts a total of three hundred thousand galleons more then estimated. So you did pay quite a sum for this. Also in the deal was the armour, a few trinkets, and those two boxes. We ask that you unshrink them at home. Now, if you like, we can move your trunk to our secure room for travelers that are nervous of the outdoor environment. Then you can come and go without walking in the rain."

"Thank you my friend that is very generous of you. While training elsewhere, has grown on me, I hope we can find something as good."

"I have looked into that for you and I can offer you at least three places that look good."

"Thank you that's great."

* * *

 **:-:-:-: EOC :-:-:-:**

/ It warms an old man's mind to see that so many are interested in reading what I - we, write. Many follow, many ways are favorite, but not many put a few pies in a little 'hello there' waving. It would heat even more. Two chapters further in the new year come. / unedited google translation ./


	4. Chapter 4 Two years go fast

**Chapter IV Preparing for the alternative**

AN: We have got a betareader gaschalk and he is pointing out points we missed, let's give our beta a thank's as well.:

* * *

 _ **:-: Fawkes letter and Harry's response :-:**_

The days passed and the Dursleys continued to be courteous and very familiar with Harry - and his bodyguard. It was late evening two days before Harry's birthday and all five residents, Dursley's, Harry and Tonks were watching the box with moving images and sound as magicals called it. The Dursleys called it a TV and it wasn't even truly TV. They had an old 007 James Bond movie Octopussy playing in the VCR. Harry was trying to see how agent 007 changed the eggs, but before he could see the move to exchange them … there was a startling flash in front of Harry. Fawkes was there with a letter.

:-:-:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Office  
ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE  
Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

Harry, it was good that you were able to handle the events that unfolded at your aunt and uncle's residence. I feel, however, that I must caution you. As you know underage magic is still prohibited outside of school, even in the year to come, so please be careful not to perform any magic unless in imminent danger.

You may or may not be aware but there will be a Will reading for Sirius and it will take place within a few days. Given the current danger that you would be facing, due to Voldemort's return, I can not allow you to to leave the safe of your aunt's house. I'll take care of anything that is left to you and send you a letter detailing what bequeathed to you.

I will be sending your school letter later with Fawkes and Mrs. Weasley has promised to help with buying your textbooks for the year to come. After thinking about things, I have come to the conclusion that you need to continue with your Potions class. Professor Snape has strict rules on both the grades needed to continue in the class and who is allowed to take it. I was, however, able to convince him that you have to be allowed in the class.

Furthermore, I have taken the liberty in selecting Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms, in addition to Potions, for your next year's courses. These are the basic classes but in along with these classes you are permitted to select up to four electives. When you peruse your school letter you will see a list of additional classes you may choose from.

Your OWL results will be recorded in your permanent file and forwarded to you, though a ministry issued letter, in a week or two.

With the hope that the rest of your summer is peaceful.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts school for witches and wizards.  
Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

:-:-:

"HE HAS SOME NERVE!" snarls Harry.

They had paused the video, to read the letter and then after reading the letter, to take a break and let off some steam.  
A lot of steam. Harry insisted on informing Amelia of this new development, by letter.

:-:-:

Best Regards Madam Bones -

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry smiled a little when he wrote her title. While she holds that title in the magical world he would always think of her as a special cross between police chief, Scotland Yard detective, and MI 5 special agent. During his brief meetings with her she has always impressed him with her professionalism and drive for truth and justice.

I have enclosed a letter of Dumbledore's delivered by his phoenix, Fawkes. Tonks will be bringing this letter, Dumbledore's and a draft of a letter I have written to the public. I would like for you to have a chance to review the draft before I send it out, Tonks can explain in more detail about that. If you have some suggestions to make regarding the draft please let me know. In this letter I mention that I will not be attending Hogwarts any longer.

As part of my holdings I am owner of a ranch, or perhaps more accurately, part of a ranch in south Texas which I intend to use. I intend to invite those, who wish to come with me, to come practice magic for the next two years. If you and Susan want, she is welcome to come by. I will not charge any tuition fees. I expect there will be many who will come, in which case I plan to ask for 15 gallons per person monthly for food supplies.

I, of course, will be at Sirius' Will reading. I've already been to Gringotts a few times and my part of it has already handled. However, for it to be legal, the official reading of the Will must be completed. As you may have seen in the documents I have now been declared to be of age, or I will be in a few days.

I have offered Tonks a job to be my personal bodyguard. Since she would be hired by me her salary will be paid by me. This is entirely contingent upon whether or not you can give her a leave of absence. If this would compromise her authority as auror please let us know. The alternative is that you assign her as my bodyguard and I would still pay her salary, in effect I would hire her services from you. I hope this is negotiable. She said this would be ok with her auror job or at least she implied it was when I asked her.

I wished to ask if I could 'rent' some more aurors on a rotating schedule during school time. Officially, they would be security guards to increase safety for the children, but they may also be teachers. Thus, unofficially, it's teachers I want to borrow - - - hmmm - - 'rent'.

I asked Tonks to relay to you a discussion Albus had with me right after the ministry fiasco. I am hoping that she's done so. If she has then you should understand why I have to train. I also need to get as many as possible around me trained well so that we have a chance to survive … the next battle. I am absolutely convinced that V will attack Hogwarts, if I am there.

With all junior D.E.'s at Hogwarts there is every reason for the rest of us not to be there. I am ready to open my private school in the US for all who take an oath that they do not intend to attack me and my friends and that they do not support V directly or through proxies.

I will be a target for V. no matter where I am. Hogwarts has been fatal or near fatal for those close to me. Including the first year I was there before V had recovered a body.

With that, I wish you and yours a good summer.

Harry James Potter.

:-:-:

"Harry, are you sure you shouldn't be in Slytherin?" questioned a laughing Tonks.

"I am absolutely sure that, if I had not protested against the hat's attempts to get me there, I would have been there."

"What? ? "

"Yeah, the hat definitely wanted me to be in Slytherin."

"But. . . You're a Gryffindor to your core, well … when you aren't sneaky."

"Actually, I fit in all the houses, I am eager to learn - but only where I feel the need for it.  
"I am loyal and can work hard for what I want.  
"I have goals I want to reach, and I am ambitious,  
"But I am also shrewd, when I have to be.  
"I can and have run straight into danger to save others like a Gryffindor, you have probably seen that."

"Yes and that you do without requiring or calculating how to get something back from it. It is something that makes you entirely not suitable for a Slytherin. They would definitely want to have something in exchange for what they do."

"Yes, I'll adjust the letter for the papers a bit, we'll fix it all tomorrow."

:-:-:

 **:-:-: july 31 : Harry's day - :-:-:**

With all that has happened around Harry, he had completely forgotten all about his birthday. This is why he was completely surprised by the appearance of a cake at breakfast. Along with the cake was an envelope which turned out to be cinema tickets, two of them, for December 2nd. The tickets were for James Bond 007 Goldeneye and the premiere was set for November 21st.

It was a reminder to Tonks too that she didn't have anything planned or set for his birthday but it was summer and summer means beaches, and the sea. With that thought in mind she knew just the spot.

"Harry. My trunk in thirty minutes." As Harry nodded in affirmative she left and was gone in seconds.

"Thank you Uncle Vernon and thank you Aunt Petunia, it will be fun to see my first movie. Thanks also for the cake I guess Dud will be happy to have a bite of it too."

"This is what we should have been doing years ago but I hope you can find a way to come from that school of yours. The tickets are for the first Saturday and since it was a Saturday I could get good seats. I figured that if you need something you can buy it but I had hoped this might be fun for you too, the Bond films are quite popular."

"Yes I could actually, I do have some gold behind my name, but I haven't earned it. I know it's there to be used but I don't care about it. Still, if I get to live beyond my teens I might learn how to handle it. Well I better get ready. I need to see what my guard has planned for the day."

"Guard, isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Well she is older than me by six years, if I'm not mistaken. At present it matters but in say ten years, no one will bat an eye if we date or get married. Right now she is just a good guard and teacher on how to appear and act around girls. Sorry Uncle Vernon but I better go ahead and leave before she gets annoyed but thank you for the tickets."

:-:-:

When Harry finally meets up with Tonks she calls out "Happy Birthday Harry! Thanks for meeting up with me. I made a quick stop at Auror HQ today and did a schedule adjustment so I have today off. We are going to have so much fun! We are at one of the channel islands, Guernsey, it is on the south side and there is plenty of daytime sun. Petit Bot Bay Beach is a local small resort that is great for lazy days. I did place some notice me not spells in this hidden little crevice. It's good to have a place to retire to. It's a little early to start worshiping the sun but we can take a walk inland maybe find a place to have a lunch later. I do have some different meal vouchers that are good in … well … in regular places. So lunch and dinner are on me today."

"Wow, this will be the first time I see the sea."

"We can go together today but if you go by yourself you can easily find good spots at beaches when the tide is low. It can be just beautiful and perfect but shifting tides can also make it a nightmare. When water rises from low to high tide the difference can be more than ten yards. If there are nowhere to escape to other than the cliffs it can also be deadly. This is why you never stay where you don't know if it's low or high tide without a way out or to be able to get away fast. Let's see if we can find a timetable of the tides so we can be prepared and watch for the changing of the tides."

"Wow, yes, thats so cool. Thank you.

All told they had a good day. They both came away a little crispy due to sunburns because they forgot to use sun block but Harry got to see the sea and the rising of the tides.

 **:-:-: Tonks periodic test Aug 1 :-:-:**

"Auror Tonks, if I'm not mistaken, you are late for your range test. Yesterday was your last day for that period. We need to discuss this further but not in front of Lord Potter as he doesn't need to hear this. Tonks I am bending the protocols a little, don't make me regret it, but I will give you till noon to complete your testing. Since your testing will take long why not show Lord Potter around a him to see what my staff have to do three times a year but keep him away from anything overly dangerous, Auror Tonks. I would say all danger but he is a Potter and has the Potter luck."

"Thanks, I'll certainly try. He really is a trouble magnet, trouble seeks him out, not the other way around. We'll see what happens. I had planned to do them yesterday but a birthday happened to pop up and with all time in training I just totally forgot about it. Also isn't it in regulations that we can't have visitors down there?"

"Right you are. Harry, this is an auror badge, I will activate it to recruit level, it will provide you access to most areas here as long as you are with an on duty auror. If ever you need to call upon support tap it with your wand three times. That opens a communication line you will have thirty seconds to talk. If that function is used say your name and the reason the communication line was used. If there are combatants around we need you to tell us about them. Do they appear to be Death Eaters or not, how many there are, is anyone injured, where you are located and so on. The information you relay may change depending on the situation but that should give you an idea what to relay. Auror Tonks can fill you in further but for now place your wand on the badge. Good now state your name while keeping your wand on the badge.

Harry did as instructed and Amelia then placed her wand on the badge too. "I, Amelia Bones, with the authority of my office, hereby grant the right to Lord Harry Potter to wear this badge, recruit level. Now Harry you can remove your wand, please don't disappoint me. Go ahead and show him around Tonks and good luck at the rage."

:-:-:

"Welcome to the aurors Harry. I told you she would like to recruit you. Now you can get some good opportunity to test your skills and do me proud."

"She did, but can she do it like that? Don't I have to fill out the application? Go through some testing to verify I have the right temperament for the position?"

"I think she has the application ready and waiting for you to sign but for now she can, if needed, use the excuse that it was the easiest way for you to be around here. Normally you can't come and walk around alone unsupervised, even at your level. She will say you need to be supervised to be allowed down here. Now, if you have no other immediate questions, on to the range."

:-:-:

After a lot of walking, going alternating directions and down different corridors they came to what looked to be open area. Harry was asked to sit and wait for her while she took her test. Looking around he was surprised by the number of aurors present, but he soon found out, there was a recreational area close by. You could have meals or just some soft drinks or just relax and of course you could tell, those who would listen, some stories of past actions.

He watched Tonks and saw that others did to as she prepared to do her testings. Harry did not really know how it was completed but he had a general idea. He saw she hit five stationary objects first then moved and hit five mobile targets. Both the stationary and the mobile targets were different sizes and after that it was shoe moved to take down an 'attacker' who held hostage without damaging the capture. Finally, she hit a rather big round target. Harry thought she did well.

However when Tonks come to sit beside him he could tell, she was not pleased. "89, 76, 69 and 380. The first three are out of a hundred, the requirement, are 80, 70 and 60. The next level 90, 80 and 70 the last level gives you a well done. To get excellent you need 95, 90, 85. But you need to understand … you can get a zero if you miss one or more of them. The results are reached by multiplying all five, then dividing them by five, same for both stationary and mobile. If you have four top results and one full miss the result will be zero regardless of your other four scores. One zero and well, the test is just not accepted."

"A zero - Oh that suck's, but you didn't." Harry say, with a smile.

"No, but I didn't do very well. My scores were a: one, four, and one below next level. I used to do better. Does it matter? Yes it most certainly does! If the subject taking the test doesn't pass the test, then said subject will have a week as a cleric churning out paper and parchment work, cleaning archives or other such duties of the like. One must be able to count on one's partner in and out of the field. If it ever came to spell fight one should feel confident that one's partner could hit the broadside of a barn. This is why we do the test three times a year." stated Tonks in a slightly snooty voice towards the end.

"We need to make sure those in the field haven't become lazy or complacent. The ones that do well earn an extra twenty-five gallons monthly. While the excellent rankings can earn 100 galleons extra plus we then have some jobs that require better rankings. To pass from your level, recruit, there are five levels you would need to pass before you would be accepted for auror on duty. When you make it to auror on duty you receive an extra fifteen galleons monthly. Being an auror on duty is better than being an auror doing clerical work. Hit Wizards, need five tests in a row with rankings at above excellent."

"Wow, well they have a reputation to keep up, don't they?"

"Yes, it could be that and it could be something to brag for others. One of the tests, Power, shows me at 380 which is not bad there are some that just squeaking past 230. Ok so when we break my score of 380 down the first digit is spell speed. The following two figures are the power level. The mathematics involved in figuring this out are past my ability to explain but think of a one as the lowest. Let's say that's the level to smash an egg while zero two increases the amount of eggs smashed to somewhere around ten. Zero three would be a hundred and a zero four tells your spell is able to smash a thousand eggs simultaneously. So I used smashing eggs to equate the power levels but the higher the number the more powerful the spell. Now it's your turn to give it a try. I can see on the faces of my colleagues that some of them are sceptics they don't think you will do well. However, some would just like to see what a VIP can do. Go ahead and enter, make me proud."

:-:-:

Well it's showtime was it not? Harry thought if this was a real battle he would have his exploding chest spell chain. But that spellchain was not just to show off. Tonks had said that the hit wizards did five spells to each target so Harry supposed a different spell chain would be good. Maybe five bombarda would do ok and without verbalised spells it would be harder to identify the spell till it hit. Besides it did look cool. So, with that thought, five balls the size of watermelon looking like they were made of fire were moving through the air. Then without moving to stand in front of the next target as Tonks did Harry sent another five bombarda on the way. It certainly was a show, first five heavy blasts and before anyone had recovered from the other five blasts hit. It must have been heard throughout the entire building.

When he reached the hostage target it did give him something to think about. A quick time freeze spell, that he learned from the goblins, was performed soundlessly in parseltongue with his left hand holding the basilisk wand.

He thought of the reducto as his power spell and with parselmouth it was even better. As this was going to be a single spell there was no need to distribute the power throughout the chain. Then one spell was on the way, fast as a lightning bolt.

Harry had not been looking around while sending the spells but now he could see gobsmacked expressions so he made a little comment. "Close your mouths or you may swallow some flies… so any results to share?"

The results did take a bit longer to come in then it took for Tonks but they finally appeared. It would have to be verified because the scores were so high but it showed his results as:, 99, 99, 100, 897.  
"How did you get such high scores?" Asked Tonks.  
"My chain hits home without me having to directly aim. Oh and the 'hostage' is under a ten minute time freeze. So ….proud?" he asked Tonks in a whisper,

"When I'm past my surprise I might tell what I think of your scores. I saw that you killed the snake and I've seen you in training so surprised? No, not really, but proud oh hell YES! Let's get the hell out of here as it wouldn't be long before this is spread". Tonk's figured it was going to be worse than being in a grasshopper swarm in Sahara.

:-:-:-:

Harry and Tonks reading The letter in the newspaper Aug 2

Dear friends, Honorable DA members, Hogwarts students, parents and as orientation to others.

I'm writing this letter and submitting it to you by owl from where I am currently residing. The letter may come to you personally or by a backup as I hope to have it published for everyone through The Prophet and The Quibbler.

You are currently not permitted to write to me because a certain headmaster who has taken the law into his own hands. He has taken it upon himself to place wards that prevent letters by owl from reaching me, no matter who sends them, not even Gringotts bank statements can come through. However, if you wish to discuss the suggestions below, you contact the head of the auror office.

The home I reside in during the summer months had a burglary by muggles recently. Uncle Vernon and I were injured, but we have been healed. The thieves were taken care of by the Ministry aurors who came to our aid in less than a minute after the alarm sounded. They recorded the magic I did in the middle of the night and thought something was very wrong and came - thanks for that help.

After what has happened at Hogwarts over the years, at least in the five years I been there, I don't feel I can remain silent any longer. As students we haven't had more than one teacher of Defense Against of Dark Arts, worthy of the title professor. The one professor we did have was driven away because he had some "problems" the day or more precisely the night of the full moon. The only other professor that could actually teach was a Death Eater in disguise who sent Cedric and me to that which could have been certain death for both of Death Eater in disguise does not improve the statistics regarding capable DADA teachers in Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, Cedric and I decided that we would would share the victory for Hogwarts. But before we understood the seriousness of our situation Cedric was killed. I have had to live with the reason he was taken away. The reason that saved me from certain death too. The reason was because he was the spare, they decided he wasn't necessary.

To begin the recap of the Hogwarts years let's start with the first teacher we had in defense. This teacher had Voldemort riding around on the back of his head as a parasite, enough said. Second year, the professor for that year could do one spell - the Obliviate charm, he was a buffoon. During the third year we had the one competent teacher named Remus Lupin, he was good. Fourth year was a Death Eater in disguise. In fifth year we had the, as I like to think of her, Ministry appointed Pink Toad who took it as her duty to restrict our education. One who refused us all an education. This Ministry appointed educator thought it perfectly acceptable to torture us with blood quills. These quills are illegal both to possess and use for anything other than specific monitored and regulated contracts.

In addition the teacher for history and the current curriculum, those who think about it will understand, it's a scheduled nap time. Next up…. Potions class. For anyone who is not in Slytherin, it is a grueling experience. Suffice to say the current potions class sends shivers down your spine and it's not because of the subject. I really don't need to say more.

Or maybe I do, at least for me that is. First year I have encounters with what's left of moldy old Voldi in the form of one possessed teacher. How about in saving a first year student from a sixty foot basilisk and living to tell the tale. It certainly wasn't on any classlist that I saw and it certainly wasn't on my 'to do list'.

Actually, there's no reason for me to continue at Hogwarts. I learned more during our private defense meetings than I have done in all the years combined. So why even return.

Since I'm not yet considered old enough to have the right to decide for myself it is almost assured that I will be FORCED back there. Well . . . they are gonna have one very rude and unwilling individual. One they have to forcibly move to the classes as I'm not going freely. I plan to ignore all the lessons and when I'm 17, I intend to skip them entirely.

I've already bought the books I need to read. Due to the fact I'm a minor I may not practice magic with my wand outside of Hogwarts. I have decided to concentrate on the topics that do not require a wand instead. Subjects like History, Muggle's, Potions, Herbology, Runes and Arithmetic. Later I will focus on wanded magic once I have reached the age of 17.

The money I save, four semester fees or two school years, more than the costs I have because of buying extra books and extra ingredients for potions. I even have some leftover to visit the botanical gardens.

On to that, I have been spinning an idea I got in the middle of the spring semester, if some of us banded together then we could, with our tuition fees, employ one or more tutors to help us.

Another option is to take us to the United States, and school us together there, then we can practice wanded magic. To take the test for NEWT, it's 150 galleons plus 20 gallons per subject for up to 50 testee, then 1 galleons per subject and tester. So it is entirely possible for us to do it together.

I ask you to continue to learn defending your selves whether we do it together in groups or if you stay at Hogwarts.

I hereby offer, to all who take an oath not to hurt me or my friends, if you do not support Voldemort and his followers, directly or indirectly, to join me and learn with me. Expect to pay 15 galleons a month for food and cost of living. Remember that Hogwarts will charge 4,000 per semester.

If we make potions that we can sell, we have an income and with enough money we can also reduce our monthly costs. We could possibly even expand the library. I need teachers of course for myself and they can teach more than just me.

\- Welcome. -

If you haven't sent in your course application to Hogwarts yet, you have time until August 10, before they can claim the tuition fee. If you have sent it in, but change your mind, send an immediate cancellation. A cancellation can not be denied if it arrives before August 8. Cancellations sent later may mean that the school may require half a semester fee just like if you leave during the semester, the school has the right to retain the entire tuition fee. However, you can still leave Hogwarts to come with me any time of year, but it's better for me if I have the opportunity to plan.

By August 15, I need your request to study with me. We use the same basic Hogwarts curriculum but considerably modified.

(Sincerely,)

Harry James Potter.

P.S.

To Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Albus Dumbledore,

As I no longer count myself as a student of the school you represent, I see no reason for you to interfere with my schooling. As I no longer attend Hogwarts I have no school affairs for you to talk to me about. I see no reason for you to send Fawkes to me in the future, any official letters can be sent thru owl post. Through all the years of your guardianship you have prevented me from receiving letters from all others. If you have anything you want of me personally, send it through aurors, where they scan it for illegal spells.

DS

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked Tonks as they read it in The Daily Prophet as they had a late breakfast. She read it slowly and nodded assent. Of course she had seen it and helped with the wording of it.

"This will screw some. Chances are that they have to close Hogwarts. They can't run the school with fewer than 50 pupils, and that's what I think will be left."

"But all. . . . Yes zoinks… holy Jupiter… I had only thought of students in my age group, but now that you mentioned it, the entire Hogwarts class, all years and new first years to. What should I do? Should I limit my classes or student intake?" Asked a now worried Harry.

"Do you have the capacity to implement it? With all the different students ages?"

"There will be some busy days but if we plan it out and help each other - yes - it should work. I'll also send a letter to Mcgonagall and Flitwick if Hogwarts closes. I can offer them jobs with me which will in turn lighten the course load. I could involve Poppy and Pomona Sprout too and maybe expand with a few more, but I think most will be from Salem."

"Yes, it may cause some loyalties to sway. You will need to remind them that they must be absolutely loyal to you and not to Dumbledore if they accept working for you."

"Thanks for the help, it's needed."

 **:-: new meeting Amelia Aug 2 PM :-:**

Amelia had asked Tonks to bring Harry to the Ministry after lunch.

"Auror Tonks, your test yesterday. You should have reminded me that the periods start from January and through April. The second begins May to last day of August and the last is September through the rest of the year. I was a wrong by a month, you still have the rest of the month to retake the test to have a better result than yesterday, I'm sorry."

"Oh - I knew something was wrong, as I had it planned out I thought I had lots of time. With all compressed time I thought I had lost time or planned it wrong and you scared me when you told me I was late. I thank you for letting me know, but it's okay."

"Harry, I do have a document for you to sign, whenever you feel you are ready for it. Your O.W.L. results are not published yet. They were forced to investigate them as some unnamed persons have accused many students of cheating. The performance of a certain group of students during the tests are indeed falling outside the normality, a lot of out of normality. It could not be without suspecting of group cheating. Some have done way beyond others, while overall the students of your year have truly poor test results. Some have been questioned, one of them was my niece Susan. I know from speaking with her, that the students all credit you for the excellent or above scoring. All of them that scored high unanimously say YOU TAUGHT them. Your students had a higher average of performing a corporeal Patronus than the aurors I have here. They all credit you and your teaching. Your score in defence was well above the normal scale used, hence the delay."

"You mean the D.A.'s scores were that good? Yes we had a few meetings since the ministries, or rather, I should say Fudge's toad was dumped on us and didn't do the job."

"Never before has anyone performed a Patronus charm on a O.W.L. test. Add to that none, and I mean NO ONE, has had the same results you did at the range. Five hits, in each set of five targets. That's twenty five hits all at centerpoint in less than ten seconds, at the stationary. The score would be five times a hundred, as they were done five times Mister Potter. That would have earned you five times one hundred, BUT, each spell did impact the hole target area, hence it was impossible to tell if it was a little off center, therefore you only received a ninety nine, as they were set as one test not five.  
"The same goes for the mobile. Just let me tell you, the staff down there was a little upset, you said you froze time for about ten minutes. Well, they are not used to being unable to undo spells on that target. Yours held against all their attempts to undo them, they were not in a good mood as they completed their reports. The power spell was an eight in speed. Let's say, I'm bespelled to fire a cutting curse at Tonks and she is twenty five feet away from the two of us. You see the spell coming towards her and do a shield spell to save her as my spell is two-thirds of the way there and about to hit. Your spell will be in time to save her. That is the speed. The ninety seven, well... just let me say... the whole score was removed from archive and all were told it was a functional error and to never talk about it."

"I'm sorry I caused you problems. Someone, we shall not mention names… cough Tonks cough… told me to do her proud, so I put a little effort into it."

"Don't be sorry. You did very well. Now, I hope you do understand why I would like you to sign this." Amelia said and handed some papers over to Harry for him to read.

"Application, for the aurors? With my name filled in? I can't do that, I'm still in school."

"You sign it and you are officially in a trial run for the aurors corps. You are of age, you have a lot of impressive O.W.L. results, and your defence results are past N.E.W.T. level. Do not forget that you have more than a year in that special training that is beyond what the aurors have also. But let's come back to that later, can you manage 657 students? There are that many who have asked to come with you. Most people also want to have it confirmed prior to the Hogwarts deadline, in case they have to choose Hogwarts. That is if you can't handle them. Had you expected this many?"

"I was initially not prepared for it when I first drafted my letter, but I have asked Gringotts to work with us to have a place set up that can cope with up to 700 students to begin with and then extend to 1000 if needed. The headmaster of Salem has allotted 16 teachers to come and help me. It will be more expensive than I expected, but I can afford it, and I'm willing to start it up and begin running it. Can I have some of your aurors to work with me? It would help. They are parents themselves and they would also need to show that they do not support Voldemort and his followers. In addition, all mail is setup to be sent through Gringotts, for scanning for anything harmful, when we are up and running. All transport is taken care of with their help also. The school's location is not easily found and we have no direct mail exchange. The wards are designed to redirect mail to Gringotts London, there they are scanned for trackers, howlers and boobytraps in all forms. They are then set to arrive on Saturday and outgoing mail departs from school on Monday morning. The students have the opportunity to write back over the weekend. What's new is all mail that is not private is school business and if it's not private it's to be addressed to the school office."

"Okay, they need to know where to go and when you start?"

"You'll get a letter tomorrow that explains how I imagine we'll handle it and how to get there. I expect, a maximum of one person per portkey and it will be open for a very short period of time. I think that a minute between each one and if I have ten slots for incoming and one in every minute it will still take more than an hour, but that's the way it will have to be. At that point they will still be in England, a portkey over the Atlantic results in terrible travel sickness. They will arrive here and the goblins will establish a portal, without the travelers noticing much and they end up in the United States. I have all the documents ready over there thanks to Gringotts they were very accommodating. That we are in the United States should be a secret even if I have already mentioned the possibility. To anyone that asks we have a house in a meadow, the house is called 'TEXAS' and meadow called the United States, not that they need that additional information. It means that when I present the place to the students I tell them that it is a house in a meadow. Then they can write home about the house in a meadow. If they then happen to mention that we are also in America then that is all they have to say and not lied."

"Good, three aurors with injuries that have resigned from the job due to the injuries. I have told them about this job. They were little reluctant before they realized that the whole family could go. They have injuries similar to Alastor Moody but not as extreme. They are excited to do the work. The income they gain does play a good part in that to."

"Well, there was a group that we initially did not reach, but thanks to Gringotts, they have been reached. The new first-generation magic users who came in to switch pounds to galleons, also received a copy of the letter."

"Have you had any reaction from Hogwarts?"

"Like from Albus? … Yes, Fawkes tried to flame in, but as I had the anti magic field on, he did not make it. However, four teachers have accepted the offer to transfer if Hogwarts closes down. Minerva was interested to come but the position she holds at Hogwarts is so important so, for the children's sake, she couldn't leave them with such a short notice. However, she has asked to come next year, even if Hogwarts is in operation."

"Anti-Magic, you said, explain yourself."

"Oh? I found this, it prevents someone that might try to snatch me away with a portkey or by side apparition. But all the magic around me is prevented as well, if it's active. I may have the functions active or dormant independently. At the Dursley's, I have all three active all the time after Albus last used Fawkes to send his letter. When I'm here I have them all idle."

"An object that is discreet?" Amelia asked and didn't know how she would describe the functions by the law. They were defensive in nature and in that way it was nothing she knew that would make it against the law.

"I don't advertise it. The fewer that know of it the better and it's best that no one knows about it. I think it can save the lives of both me and my bodyguard, if a situation should arise. An animagi can't regain its natural form, nor can Tonks change from the look she has when the magic suppression is active, the invisibility cloak works, but not invisibility spells or glamours. We haven't tested polyjuice potions."

"How … what's its radius? Or is it line of sight? '"

"50 feet or about 15 meters, radius."

"Good, use it but keep quiet about what it does. Tonks, anything to report?"

"Everything has gone well. The Dursley's are still surprisingly nice, actually. They are polite, and hold conversations with magicals as well as normal folks. If you have time, it might be good if you come to visit and ask how Vernon is recovering. It's been a little bit of time since Harry helped him. I think it cements their position, it could be important to build on it. Dudley, he has a little magic in him and with a wand he would certainly be able to meet part of the first year's course. His children, when he has a family, can possibly have more power. Petunia is completely muggle, but I managed to find out why. Remus told me that in her childhood she successfully stated an unbreakable oath without knowing about magic. She was seven years old and a year later she had of course forgotten all about it and talked too much. She came close to losing her life. Therefore she hates magic, but made peace with it after Harry saved their lives. I think the the wording used also prevented Dudley from being active magic user. He is just very weak, magically." Tonks explained to her boss and a listening Harry.

"Woooooww - Dudley at Hogwarts - what a sight." Laughed Harry.

"Yes, but it's important for him to know about it for the future. Be sure to inform him before he starts to play with girls." Amelia stated rather demandingly looking at Harry.

"Okay, we'll do it together, - - - soon. The first thing to prepare for is the Will reading at Gringotts and, because I expect that Dumbledore to make an attempt to abduct me on my way in, I have prepare for that. Well, Amelia, do you think that you know four people who could work as administrators at my new school? If you do, could you bring them here and put them to work." Harry said begging Amelia for pity and competent clerical workers.

"Four did you say? Okay, to begin with three maybe four of the men we just talked about have wives that may be able to help. They will probably even be happy to help. Starting salary?"

"Same as an administrative post here."

"Now Harry, sign the application. You technically will be on leave but you will still be an auror. You need to read a few small books about how to perform in different situations, but it's not as an auror I want you. There must be a legal reason to be here. Yes, you sign it and you're an auror. Not on active duty mind you, but it gives you a reason to be around. I might go beyond that and accept Snake as a full timer. I do like the thought of Snake training my aurors in that school of yours even if they don't know who is training them."

"Oh. Did I hear you right, you would like your aurors as students in my school?"

"Not all of them and not as full time students. You asked for four aurors right? I figure if I have one or two receiving a little extra education and two teaching and then have them on a rotating schedule then anything you teach them gives them a boost. Auror Tonks, do you have anything to say about that?"

"I have seen a lot of what my friend can do, and yes Harry might not know how to arrest a drunk punk that is rude and lewd in a bar, but he can take down an opponent. He is way better than all of my colleagues. I have been with him and received more than a year of extra training. I can do a little more than most, but Harry here outclassed me during training. If you ever send me on a possible life threatening mission do me a favor and give me Harry as my second."

"Let me read this paperwork over a little more and I might sign it later. Right now it's a good time to go to Gringotts and see if we have any new information. But first I want to take the test for a license to apparate."

:-:-:

After the test was complete and he had his license Harry and Tonks left the Ministry. He was somewhat surprised at the large number of students who had chosen to follow him from Hogwarts. He had thought a 100 or if maybe 150 as a maximum would accept. With the amount that did accept the offer he now needed to go to Gringotts and make sure he straightened everything out.

:-:-:-: Back to Gringotts :-:-:-:

Once he had reached Gringotts he had found it to be quite a long and involved discussion. Harry had also found at the conclusion of the talk that he could have the whole school up and running, with up to 1000 students and 150 staff, without affecting his new private income significantly. However at first, Regnok felt that Harry was wasting money unnecessarily.

"Regnok, I mentioned before that I wanted to learn about your culture and it was great to do that in the training periods. But this can be a good time for you to establish a small branch at my school as well. We could have it setup now that the individuals you assign to work there can act as a teacher in the subject of goblin culture. We wouldn't start the class immediately but we could have things in place for later. As you know those that go to my school will be shaped by us and they will be our future. If I can make them see you as individuals, have them look up to you or at least see you as equals then I see it as a win. Isn't that worth working for? We can have it setup so each year would take the class, the only class that would be taken all 7 years, if we continue the school. The costs incurred for the class would only be paid back when they have left school and have a job with steady income. In this way, we as a business, have a long time secure income afterwards. We bring in all the learning materials, we have the basis. There is thus no tuition fees, but a form of student debt. It would be less than a standard muggle college education and promote better understanding of your culture."

"Can I participate and invest in your school, Lord Potter?"

"Haven't I said I'm just Harry? I'm more than willing to let it become a joint project but we should be balanced or clear with the requirements. I see it more as a political investment but if there is too little gold generated from it as income you may start having second thoughts about it… I don't want to be rude, but….. "

"Do not worry Lord Potter-Black, I do know when to be familiar and when to address you by rank. I see the benefits beyond the gold from this. As a total part of our common interests?"

"During the trial years, I want to have it be free. To do what I must do one or two years as its beginning is an economical risk. That risk is my own to take and I don't want to potentially burden our common budget with something that can go wrong, very wrong."

"Not a chance. I will give you two years of hands-free interference and free reign on budget. We have a very good history of solvency and in fact I have been looking for something new to juggle or play with for a long time. I think this could be fun and I want to be involved from the beginning. It also gives me the opportunity to set up our part of the tunnel connection there. OK?"

"Tunnel connection? Sir." Asked Harry

"You have had a ride in our mining carts down to some vault's that our customers never see. Another thing they never see is the jumps, most of the family vaults are in the alps. If you could go right up from the vault you would find that you are in Switzerland. Most smaller vaults, like trust vaults, are under the seabed half way to France, most european small families have their vaults there to."

"I didn't notice any jumps when I went to the vaults."

"Normally you humans do not. You see it as the rail going in air over large shafts we goblins, however, do see the gates and that's why you need us for the ride. If you just walk down you will find nothing well you might, as there are some of our own for short time use. If we, for some reason, need to walk some humans to… no .. that wouldn't matter. If we were to open a tunnel connection at your school then you and your students could take a ride to their own trust vaults just as they would if they started from here."

"You mean I can go down here and come up at my new school?"

"When it's complete and open then you could as long as a Gringotts goblin was with you. Actually YOU are one of the few now living humans that knows about this. We can move you internationally as well but, because you need travel permits from the countries you are traveling to, our fee are a lot higher for this than with other services."

"It sounds like it would be great if you finish that connection, OK, partner." Harry said as they both stood up and shook hands.

Tonks knew what status Regnok had and just smiled. Harry had no idea that he could compare what he just did to something like shaking hands with individuals like the Pope or Jesus himself. It was extremely odd for a human to do what Harry did but he didn't know the true extent of Regnok's status. She also knew that he was not only had the economic backing for the project but also the power.

 **:-:-: DE's in the alley Aug 02:-:-:**

Happy with his agreement with Regnok Harry left Gringotts to head to the shop of the Weasley Twins. They hadn't walked for long before they heard screams of pain and they figured out that it was a random Death Eater attack. A couple being tortured, a couple of dead bodies and they retreat. Harry made a series of quick line of sight jumps. It was a new thing he learned during his goblin training but now that he had his license to apparat no one was going to really question him about that. Once he was close enough he activated his ring.

He then calmly walked toward them and he saw that one had turned to him and pointed their wand at him. He could then see they had all turned their wands on him and he heard more than one voice begin to say "Avada KED". . . Normally, if one paid attention when a spell was being cast, they would see a very brief flicker of magic at the tip of the wand in this instance Harry was pleased to note that didn't happen. He was pleased the ring worked in battle. Once the spells from the death eaters had no chance of being fired he deactivated the ring and a quick chain of five "Reducto" and the death eaters were only a memory. Harry had been practising the opening sequence for his own spell chains and the possible need to prioritize the magic used and the magic of the suppression the ring omitted.

The Aurors seemed to arrive in a blink but that might be because Tonks sounded the alarm when she first heard the screams. Harry had gotten to know Kingsley and recognized him when he arrived. "What happened?" asked another auror.

"I do not know if they killed anyone before I arrived. Hopefully I prevented that. Once I arrived they had begun to say the killing curse and all of them were aiming at me when I was within sight of them. I was in a bit of hurry to interrupt them. My Reducto chains are the quickest chains I can do so I fired that toward them. The funny thing is they did not even bother to think of a defence or a countermeasure to that."

"Are any of civilians critically injured? Was anyone subjected to torture spells like the cruciatus?" the unnamed auror asked without any reply… before turning to Kingsley.

"No, it looks like they were stopped in time. They were lucky. I need at least three witnesses who can tell me what happened here before Potter became involved in the fight. As for you Potter, I can take your accounting later. Tonks go ahead and get him out of here."

Harry and Tonks canceled their plans for the day and went to the DMLE office for a short report to Madam Bones. They made sure to leave copies of the memory of the event for review.

 **:-:-: To the Twins chop Aug 03 :-:-:**

The next day as they entered the twins' shop, "Ah our discreet" began one twin. "silent sponsor and partner." ended the second twin. "Welcome to this little world of pranking" began Forge,

"heaven. What can we help our honored guest" ended Gred.

"Nah Gred not a guest . ." said Forge.

"Right Forge he is our co owner. . ."countered Gred.

"Or perhaps little brother is better." stated Forge.

"What can we help you with today?" said the twins in unison.

"Thanks guys but I have no problem at all right now. Also thanks for the front row seat to the 'ping pong tournament' that one experiences in talking to you. Our heads just need to be on a permanent swivel around you two. But seriously, I told you when I gave you the money it was yours no strings attached. What I wanted to ask is what your investment needs were. Maybe something which could enable you to expand?"

"Expand?" They both asked in stereo.

"Yes, why not? I understand that you have considered opening in Hogsmeade but I say forget it. Consider other locations instead. I would like, if possible, to have two very talented inventors in my group. Your budget would be 5000 galleons a month. You could create a second secret company, a shell company if you like. You could then sell your prank company here to that company and immigrate. By doing this there would be nothing to connect you to this shop. We can hope at that point V. can't or won't link the store here to you and me. We can hope your employees would be a bit safer. Ok maybe not entirely safe, but safer. You would still own the store but like I said through a shell company. More importantly, I need you both to come to my new school as teachers of the younger students. You, as teachers, could give them the basics on how to be sneaky and devious, how to think outside the box. I am also assuming that both Ron and Ginny have registered for the new school."

"Harry how many students"began one twin.

"do you think will leave Hogwarts?" finished the second.

"From what we have heard," began Forge.

"We have altered our plans for Hogsmeade" said Gred.

"hmm. . . yeah they went kerplunk." Forge said.

"Fast" stated both twins.

"I am expecting more than 650 as of yesterday morning. " This was met by two long, low, whistles.

"Harry you will drive Hogwarts to close." stated the twins.

"Yes that is the most likely outcome but it's not my fault. I only put the offer out there. The fact that I got almost all of Hogwarts to come to a brand new school that I myself open really says something. Hogwarts must not be that highly valued by most people. How can that be my doing?" questioned Harry. "Well, back to why I am here. What do you think? Potions is your specialty and your spells or charms aren't lacking either. Moreover, you two are good at dueling. The salary would be 275 galleons a month each, this includes room and board for permanent teachers. Retained earnings during the period when students have free and temporary teachers are the only monthly salary during school. The hourly rate is 3 gallons for a teacher's time. Interested?"

"That second amount you said. With a budget of - - - Is that a fantasy amount?"

"Ah ...well let's say for example, you invent a powder that makes the entire room dark. For those who still know how to see anyway, maybe because of training, equipment, or potions previously taken, they are not affected. Things like that, are a means to winning a battle, or perhaps better, a way to win a war. Things like that could be added to the teaching."

"How long do we have to arrange it?" they asked.

"If you decide now you have until the first days of September. You don't need so much here really, just pack up everything and close down. It takes an hour or two at most."

After a silent conversation between the twins Gred said "We're in."

"How are we doing this?" questioned Forge.

"Be ready by August 15 you will be employed by me as of August 16 th. Begin by reading these supplemental books on potion making. They discuss the preparation that goes into making a potion and explain things regarding the ingredients. Things like why to use a specific caudron or stirrer. They then talk about ingredient interaction and what causes certain reactions and why. After that you can review the texts for the class and develop a lesson plan. I can try to help or I can point you towards someone who can. If I were you I would plan at least the first few months of lessons."

"Don't we have to have a masters in the field we are to supposed teach?"

"Get good results with your pupils and I'll show the difference between your lessons and the masters 'Snape' had. After that no one will question you. But, if you would feel better about teaching with a masters license, hold out a few years. You can study and read about the master program then take the test. After that you would be a potions certified manufacturer."

"You have really" began Forge.

"didn't need to convince us" continued Gred.

"that you are an angel." said Forge.

"Where do you hide your halo and wings?" asked the twins in unison.

"Another thing I want you to start looking at is the process for becoming an animagus. I can recommend some books to read and help instruct you in the meditation if you need it. Or even help to get you a tutor for one on one help. That is one thing I will try to get as many people as possible to take an interest in."

"May we sell our products there?" asked Forge.

"Let's say we are wary of what could be released. I can say to leave laughing from the lessons because the professors moo or croak should not be something we encourage."

"I think we understand." said the twins.

"Who can we tell about your offer?" asked Gred.

"Take it easy with telling the family. I would rather you not say anything to them, I usually I don't mind sharing news like this with family, but Molly, well she is too much of a disciple of the religion of Dumbledore. He is someone I want to avoid for the a time being. He will try to find or create his spies among those who come to the school. What he doesn't know is that I have a little surprise in store at the school's first welcome feast, mostly addressed to him but it can apply to Voldy as well."

 **:-:-:-: Snape's mistake :-:-:-:**

When the pair had gone a little ways down the street, away from the twins' shop, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. He knew there was someone staring at him from behind, thinking quickly he activated all three defenses in his ring.

"Potter!" snarled Snape. "The headmaster asked me to give you this letter."

Harry turned and looked at Snape. It was a long minute before he said "Oh yeah? And what has he come up with now? This isn't the way I have instructed him and others to contact me."

Snape did not listen to Harry, most likely just hearing 'bla bla bla' with his mind supplying the 'he is arrogant just like his father' in the place of Harry's question.

Snape still had the letter but after Harry spoke he almost forced it into Harry's hand. He then said "ACTIVATE" Harry just had a 'gut-feeling', maybe from all years with Snape, that now things were beyond simple words. When nothing happened Snape aimed his wand at Harry and began the incantation to his first spell,"Stupef..." Before his had completed saying the spell Harry had deactivated the rings and a heavy blast hit and destroyed Snape's chest. It was Harry that managed to say the first spell. His "Reducto" was fired fast and without hesitation. Harry was fully aware of what he had done but he had anticipated that it might just come to it sooner or later. Now that it had he felt it was a little like revenge for the lie Snape had told. They had the rat but Snape had lied to Fudge and it was a lie that ultimately cost him his life.

"Tonks be careful with that letter it's a portkey that has been activated inside a suppression field. The field is down now but I don't know if the portkey is idling or if it is nullified because of the field. If it still actually works and depending on where it was set to deliver the recipient it could someplace dangerous. "

"Thanks for the warning Harry. I will put it in this bag for evidence. This bags were specifically designed with portkeys in mind so they are secure. When the aurors take a look at it the can scan it to see if it is still functioning and record the magical signature if there is one. This could help build a charge of attempted kidnapping against whoever sent it." Replied Tonks.

Harry saw that all the bystanders milling around had seen what had transpired. Harry bent over the body slowly and pulled up the sleeve of Snape's left arm. He exposed Snape's Death Eater's mark for all to see. When the aurors arrived he showed it to them. He did do a little mental whistle cause, man, they had a quicker response time than he had ever seen before. Before the responding aurors took control of the scene, the bystanders had all seen the mark on Snape's arm.

 **:-:-:-: Back at DMLE :-:-:-:**

"Tonks, you're his bodyguard, what happened exactly?" Asked Madam Bones who was not pleased at all with the situation.

"Snape stopped us after we left Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and said the headmaster asked him to deliver a letter to Harry. He then reached out and shoved the letter into Harry's hand. At that point he said a word which I believe to be the activation phrase for a portkey. All this was done in a matter of seconds I never had a chance to react. Was there anything I could have done to prevent it? I don't know. I can say that Harry's response time is phenomenal and I wouldn't suggest having him see you as a threat. He tends to fire with deadly force and ask questions later.  
"Snape is a well known person. Granted he known as the dungeon bat or as the Hogwarts dementor largely because of his role as a teacher at Hogwarts. After Snape and Harry saw each other everything went tits up very quickly. Potter's accustomed to fighting or to battle and while I know Snape attempted to fire a spell I did not hear the beginning of the spell so I don't know what he attempted to cast. I can say he flew backwards due to the force of Harry's spell and was covered in blood. I would say this all happened within seconds from when Snape first stopped us and pushed the parchment in Harry's hand until it was completely over. "

"Was that violent a response really necessary?" Asked Shacklebolt with a sharp look towards Harry. Harry knew both Shacklebolt and Snape were in Albus' pigeon club.

"When he failed in his attempt at delivering the portkey he went on the attack. He started to fire an offensive spell. If you think about it any spell aimed against me, even a tickling charm, has the potential to put me in life threatening danger, either directly or indirectly. This is the reason all spells against me, other than when in training, I take to be potentially life threatening. I am a survivor Shacklebolt I aim to live past my 17th birthday, I want to marry and have kids, the whole nine yards. It is with this in mind I reacted as I did. I have no idea on whose behalf he was acting. Was it Albus or Voldemort? In my mind and given our history, it was the last."

"Mister Potter, may I see your wand?" Amelia asked as she got an idea.

"Certainly ma'am." Said Harry. With a flick of his wrist his wand was in hand and pointing straight up as he handed it to her.

"Auror Tonks! Was this the wand you saw Harry use in fight with Mr. Snape?"

"Yes it was." replied Tonks.

"What spells has Harry done with it before and after the meeting with Severus Snape?"

"Well just before we left to come to the alley Harry did three cleaning spells. One on each of our shoes and one on the carpet that the shoes walked on. Once that was done there were no other spells till we reached the alley and Snape stopped us, Ma'am,"

"There was nothing between that and the situation, now?"

"No Ma'am."

"Good. Auror Shacklebolt please perform Prior Incantato on this wand and tell me what spells come after the three Scourgify spells."

Kingsley did as ordered did. "Nothing Ma'am. The reducto should show but there is nothing showing."

"Then both of you, Auror Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt, have seen the results of the prior incantato of Mr. Potter's wand. That proves he did not use any wanded magic on Severus Snape. Thank you Mr Potter, here is your wand back."

"Why can you not defend yourself without killing people in the process?"

"Auror Shacklebolt" began Harry. "A shield charm would have been too late to do me any good and if I had fired a stunner it would have been to late as his would have already been fired. From there it could have evolved into a full fledged fight. I don't know about you but I wasn't prepared to put the bystanders at even more risk by letting that happen. My reductos is almost instantaneous, as soon as I start to have thought them, they are already fired. I follow it up by saying the words but that is more for those around me. If anyone was paying attention then they would know the vocalization of the spell incantation was heard after the spells have already hit the target. It should be pretty clear that anyone attempting to attack me, I'm no sitting duck. If Dumbledore wanted to speak with me, he should have choose the path I had given him to reach me. He should not alienate me, by attempting to mindrape me thru legilimency, as he did a few days ago. If it was Dumbledore who ordered Snape to pick me up, then he is guilty of attempted kidnapping. Since I was the subject to a variation of this during the triwizard tournament I changed my typical spell response to be more offensive. Dumbledore knows this, especially after what happened at the Dursley's. I will no longer use classroom spells when I defend myself. If he truly sent Snape to collect me then, at the very least, he should have thought of this response as a possibility especially since I wasn't expecting it. Snape is or, as Dumbledore says, was a Death Eater. I do not know whose side he was truly on and I really don't care. Whoever try to grab me they were in the wrong. In addition to all of that, Snape and I have never had, what you could call, a friendly relationship. Since I first met the man in my first potions class years ago he has been antagonistic to me because of his issues with my father and he was the one that put Voldemort on the hunt for my family."

"Well now it's over."

"Yes it is and actually it's a nice feeling. Snape had made it his goal to anger me both in and out of Hogwarts. It truly was only a matter of time until we would meet in full combat. Today he attacked me unprovoked and I defended myself, probably more violent than he, Voldi or Dumbles thought I could or would do. Considering Voldi lost five men yesterday, it could well have been him who sent Snape. I don't think Snape could have or would have been able to deny the job. I was and still am convinced that Snape was acting on Voldemort's behalf. We'll need to see what Dumbledore has to say about it. At the moment is there anything else I need to do?"

"Try not to engage anyone else in combat and if you do, try not kill them. At least for a few days in any case. The paperwork is a nightmare." pleaded Amelia

"I will defend myself when I need to and as I have said there is one spell that I use almost instinctively when in a hurry."

:-:-:-:

The next day the Prophet reported on the attack in Diagon Alley on the first page. The picture of the bloody remnants of Snape, with bare forearm and mark visible, spoke in a language all on their own. They also included a few comments and pictures of the five attackers from the day before.:-:-:-:-:  
/ / / The Daily Prophet Aug 4 1996 / / /

Another Death Eater revealed at Hogwarts.

By Rita Skeeter.

In the afternoon two days ago five masked Death Eaters attacked the public at large in Diagon Alley. But fear not readers, before anyone came to life-threatening harm Lord Potter-Black came to the scene. Once he arrived all five D.E.'s turned their wands against the young man. It is reported that all five D.E.'s began to cast the killing curse, but before any of them had them finish the spell Lord Potter-Black had launched into action. This powerful young Lord sent a chain of powerful spells that prevented the D.E.'s from killing anyone - ever again. The battle was over and the brave young Lord was triumphant and uninjured. The Aurors arrived surprisingly quickly but since the fight was over they merely checked to make sure the attackers were disarmed and that none of the bystanders had been seriously wounded.

We had been asked to hold back on reporting that event, and naming those involved, to allow the aurors time to investigate but have since received the official release to report it to the public. As you can see from the pictures they are all wearing the D.E. masks.

Alright loyal readers don't stop reading just yet. Yesterday there was another attack this time aimed directly against the Lord Potter-Black. A person, who was reported to be on the side of the light, tried to first kidnap the young Lord by a portkey letter. This would be kidnapper tried to activate it but for some reason it did not work. Upon seeing the portkey fail the kidnapper turned his wand against the heroic young Lord in an attempt to subdue him and incapacitate him for some nefarious purpose unknown . But never fear readers Young Lord Potter-Black was not going down without a fight! The young Lord beat him to the draw, as it were, firing a reducto spell and the kidnapper flew back landing a few feet away with a destroyed chest. The picture below clearly shows on whose orders the kidnapper may have acted. Now, I know you are all wondering who was the kidnapper right?

Well far be it from me, your favorite intrepid Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter, to keep this information from you. This would be kidnapper was none other than Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most Hogwarts alumni know him by his nickname the 'Bat of the Dungeons' and his foul temper. Professor Snape came under scrutiny during the aftermath of he-who-shall-not-be-named's defeat as a possible Death Eater but was vouched for by Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore was and still is headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and upon assisting Mr. Snape out of his legal difficulties he then installed him as a professor at the school. A question comes to mind as I think over this information and I would love to have feedback from my loyal readers on it.

Is there a correlation between hiring Professor Snape to teach potions at Hogwarts and the now lack of able bodied Aurors? As you may or may not be aware potions NEWTS are required to obtain a position as an auror recruit. Well just a little to something to mull over and as I previously said I would love to hear your thoughts on this.

Now dear readers back to the story! While at the scene of the attack the aurors questioned Lord Potter-Black. The young Lord insisted that, in view of the incident earlier this week, it was most likely that Snape had been given the task to deliver the young Lord to his enemy by his true master. As Lord Potter-Black is not a student at Hogwarts anymore the young Lord felt there was no reason for the headmaster to use a teacher to act against a former pupil. That is if the one in power at Hogwarts hasn't gone down the road leading from the light to the dark.

Now readers I have done my due diligence and confirmed some information. From what I have been able to gather the lessons with Professor Snape, where Harry Potter was a student, show that Snape's ability to teach were not particularly high. A variety of memories, from multiple students of all houses, give startling evidence of Lord Potter-Blacks time at Hogwarts. This reporter received, as part of the earlier interview with Lord Potter-Black, information that was later confirmed by other students. Information showing that anyone who had taken a potions class without decking the man, showed admirable restraint and was truly a miracle. For more information on the classroom experiences of your children, see pages 4 to 9.

I am sad to report that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore could not be reached for comment regarding Professor Snape's lessons and whether they are run in accordance with School bylaws. We also are searching for information to see if the previous attack in Diagon Alley was in any way linked to events precipitating the death of Severus Snape.

The spokesperson for the head of the AUROR OFFICE ensures the public that Lord Potter-Black was acting in self-defense. They go on to state that though Lord Potter-Black's response was somewhat violent that given the events leading up to this and the risk both present and in the possible near future, there was no alternate choice to make. Lord Potter-Black was cleared from possible criminal charges. The Aurors confirmed they could find no legal reason, the now late Professor Snape had, to level his wand at the young Lord. It has been deemed that Lord Potter-Black acted in self defence and nothing else.

Please do note, we have used the young Lords current legal name Lord Potter-Black. For more complete information on this see pages 11 to 15. The short answer however is Lord Potter-Black was declared to be of age more than a year and a half ago by at least five ministry officials. He has chosen to now accept and take on the responsibility of a Lord of two and possibly more prominent families. For more about how Lord Potter came to be Lord Potter-Black see page 16.

We have found another interesting tidbit to share. Listen to this loyal readers! After Lord Potter-Black's open letter and his generous offer to his classmates he received positive responses from more than 650 current and future students of Hogwarts. Lord Potter-Black told us, during a one on one interview, that he was thinking it would only involve his closest friends and perhaps a few others. He states when he did his first estimate on the number of potential students it stayed at or below 50. He states that he has now adapted and modified his original plans. He further states his school is prepared and ready to accommodate up to 1,000 students.

For security reasons he states he is keeping the school location a secret. He maintains this is to keep the students safe from attack. In addition to this security protocol he states admission to the school requires a vow to not support he-who-must-not-be-named directly or indirectly. This is to insure that no one intends to harm him or his fellow classmates. Those who support he-who-must-not-be-named directly or indirectly can not be considered for admittance to his new school. He clarified that to spy on the school or its students with the intention to report it to others is classed as damaging indirectly and those that fall under this category are not accepted.

Now readers I am sure you are thinking why would anyone send their child to this school right? I mean parents are basically sending their child to an unknown location and they can't visit. What could possibly encourage them to do this? Well I have the answer! It might surprise some to hear that what attracts people the most to Potter's school is the fact that they do not charge tuition fees. Crazy right? The only thing they charge is 15 galleons monthly to cover a portion of the household budget. Thats it, thats all that has been requested and that is only for the food that students eat. The school student base has grown well above what it was originally intended to be. But Lord Potter-Black has not flinched at the numbers or at the cost. He has gone on to state he will greet and welcome all who know that they can meet the school requirements not to support he-who-must-not-be-named. To that end he has provided a new contact address for parents and family to remain in contact with the students.

((Marauders CENTERS - C / O Gringotts London.))

As previously reported Lord Potter-Black has promised that no Death Eaters will be teachers or staff at the school or allowed in its vicinity.

The Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall, stated when asked that Hogwarts can not be in operation with fewer than 100 students. Per yesterday's date the accounting of incoming students was no more than 14 registered for start in September. She wanted to assure me and the public that there was still time to enroll. Students enrolled already in Hogwarts are automatically carried over to the list för next semester, if their guardians do not request for them to transfer or leave. Well dear readers those requests to leave or transfer have been pouring in and out of the potential incoming first years only 3 responded in the affirmative to their Hogwarts letters .

Professor McGonagall went on to state that if the school does not meet the minimum requirement for student enrollment they will not open and no tuition fees will be required for those who were notified.

It seems like an old tradition coming to rest when the Lord Potter-Black pulls out of Hogwarts.

:-:-:

"Harry, you've really messed things up for them. What do you really think? Whose mission was Snape out on?" asked Tonks later in the evening.

"Honestly?" asked Harry and when Tonks nods in the affirmative says, "Voldemort. At least, to the public and the authorities that inquire, that is what will be said. If you think this through logically you will realize that Dumbledore will say that he asked Snape to give me a letter. But Dumbledore is a master at politics and double speak so he will talk himself free without making any oaths of truth to back up the stories he tells people. He didn't create any portkey, or at least it won't be his magical signature they find on it, and that he hadn't ordered Snape to pick me up. That leaves Snape as the sole bad guy, the double agent turned triple agent. What a combination, a letter from Dumb-dumb and portkey from Voldi."

"Did you read the letter he sent?"

"No, I really didn't want to deal with the aggravation. I left it with the aurors unopened. If they want to read it they can and they probably will since it is evidence in an active investigation. However, Kingsley knows about it and he's going to tell Dumbledore that I have not opened it or read it. If the letter remains in evidence and doesn't get 'lost' then if I want to know later maybe Amelia can tell me."

"Did you know that you are on her roster of active aurors now?"

"No, I didn't know but she had upgraded my badge as I was signing the application. Now I can move around the ministry without supervision. Is that why she has given me quite a lot of leeway? But, no I did not know I was on her active list. Well on the bright side the badge she gave allows me an easier time coming in with you."

"If you work a little more with her you may get the whole auror academy to move into your school. She has already begun to explore avenues on how it can be done. She sees the benefits both for and of your school. So that you get access to good teachers and she gets a cheaper education for them. I think it might be a good collaboration."

"Are you allowed to tell her your code name?"

"No and do not ask anything along that line."

"Not all aurors are … well. . . have code names, right?"

"No not all and do not dig any deeper in that area. I won't tell you about any other operatives that may or may not be in the auror force. Again that's even saying there are any, I will not confirm or deny anything."

:-:-:

Harry had a feeling and he made a call

"Dobby" Called Harry …a few seconds later and there was a quiet pop.

"Ooooh !" squeaked Dobby. "The Great and Kind Master Harry Potter Sir remembers Dobby. What can I being doings for youse Great Harry Potter Sir?" Almost cried poor Dobby.

"Dobby? What happened to you? You aren't looking so good. Are you sick? Can elves even get sick?" Asked Harry looking very worried as he took in his little friends appearance.

"Dobby's time it runs out sir. I has no master, I has no work, with no work I has no magic. With no magic an elf will not last long. But I is happy to serve the Great Harry Potter sirs as long as I can."

"Don't you work at Hogwarts? The magic you need can't you get that from there? What about the other elves are they well?

"No - Dobby stays at Hoggywarts for Harry Potter Sirs. But nows Harry Potter Sir be leaving. Now Dobby get no magic from Hoggywarts."

"But how can I help you? You are a free elf. Don't you like that?"

"Dobby needs a master. Dobby helps master Harry then Dobby get magics. Days ago Dobby did help Master Harry sirs and gets magic but nows no magic from Hoggywarts. The be's no students and all elvsies cries."

"You helped me a few days ago? How?"

"Bullet sir. The bullets to hit The Great Master Harry Potter Sirs but Dobby be tryings to stops it . . . Dobby be's failing sirs. Dobbys magic not be's strong magic, not strong to be's stopping. Dobby onlys be's slowing and moves hit place. Dobby be's moving to no danger place. But first The Great Master Harry Potter Sirs be's locked in room. The Great Master Harry Potter sirs needs out so's Dobby helps his Harry Potter sirs. Harry Potters sirs needs auror but no auror comes. Dobby makes aurors need go to Harry Potter Sirs. Aurors come. Dobby lifted them off time lots of minutes … no aurors, Professor Whiskers sirs be's coming stops Harry Potter Sir. Helps bad uncle. Harry Potter sirs be's in problem with bad minister. New minister be's no good minister. Dobby need master . . ." with that Dobby finally stopped to breath and Harry was finally able to ask the questions that had built up.

"Dobby would you like to bond with me ?"

"Y E S, Dobby would likes to be The Great Master Harry Potter's Elf."

"O... k... great so how do we make that happen?" said Harry. Who was by now just a little hesitant because of all the Great Master Harry Potter sirs but he thought that he may be able to get that to stop after he talked with Dobby a little more.

"The Great Master Harry Potter sirs asks Dobby if Dobby likes to BOND to Great Master Harry Potter Sirs!" wails Dobby.

"I did, didn't I?"

"No, Great Master Harry Potter Sirs did ask Dobby if Dobby like to bond, but nots asking Dobby to bond. The Great Master Harry Potter asks the question but did not have the feelings for the bond, it was only words."

"Ok Dobby thanks for helping me to understand. Let's try this again, would you like to bond with me as friend and helper? To be my true friend and help me when I am in need? You would be a Potter Elf either till you asked to released or forever more?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thanks you Great Master Harry Potter Sirs. The bonds be forming and Dobby can be's feeling it. Dobby be's living and be's a Potter elf."

"It is great to have you as a Potter house elf Dobby. Now Dobby you said something about other elves. Were you talking about the elves at Hogwarts?"

"Yes at Hoggywarts. It be's closing and the elves be's needings to work. Working be's giving us elves magic and elves need magic. If there be's no work there be's no magic. No magic no elves."

"I see Dobby. Ok I think I know a way you can help them. I have the new school that everyone is coming to. We will need help running it and taking care of everyone. There would be lots of things like cooking and cleaning to do. Do you think they would be willing to help me at the new school? Then if we, the students, decide later to go back to Hogwarts they could go too?"

"OOOOO! Dobby can be's asking. Dobby do's that right away. Thank you Great Master Harry Potter sirs." and with a pop Dobby was off.

"Only you Harry. Only you have that magic touch with elves." Laughed Tonks.

"Well what else was I to do? Awww! Nuts and I didn't get to talk to him about the name he uses when talking to or about me. Oh well next time I see him I guess. Plus it is good for us anyway we were going to need the help lots of help. That is unless you wanted to be the one cooking the meals or doing the laundry?"

"The only time you want me to do laundry or cook is if you want the building demolished. Anyway I wanted to let you know I got answers that we, Amelia and I that is, were seeking. If you remember, when your uncle was attacked and you were shot, she was speaking with me about the possible slowing of the bullet and your door Harry. It was locked before we unlocked it and at the time we thought it was your accidental magic that got you past it. Wow, were we off. Ok so we were at your place within about minute. I am estimating the time it took for us to get away was no more than five minutes but I just thought it was my imagination. I have really got to tell Amelia about this. I will also ask her if we can keep it out of the official dossier. We also really need to stop underestimating house elves."

"Well yes, I have seen what my gun can do. So if I was shot with it, in the same place I was previously hit, it would have definitely caused more damage. The little fellow just might have saved my life by slowing it down. That and he altered the place where I was going to be hit. I mean, if it hit me, going at fuuuullll .. speed and hit myyyy heart... oh crap! I would be dead."

"Well Harry, while he is a little unusual, he is really useful even invisible and in the background. The weapon that was used was a pistol, a Beretta 96A1, it's a .40 caliber or roughly ten and a quarter millimeters. If it had impacted your chest, going at full speed, you most certainly would have died before any help could have reached you. So yes in this instance he saved not only your life but also the Dursleys' lives."

:-:-:

A couple of days later came the reading of Sirius Black's will. They had talked about using, or not using, the trunks at Gringotts, and found it was like a ritual. To walk from the alley and into the bank only this time for a Will reading. Even Tonks, who was seldom never more than a meter away from Harry, if they both were outdoors, was not near him for this event. She was off totally by herself and dressed in a suit usually used when dealing with a relative's death.

In collaboration, with Amelia and Regnok, Harry had been allowed to use a polyjuice. This would allow him to look like one of the aurors on her staff that was not going to be in the Alley at that time. The purpose of this was, so that if Dumbledore had some scouts out, neither he or they would see Harry Potter walking to the bank.

When it came time to hear the will, and the name Harry Potter was read, Albus Dumbledore stepped forward stating 'Harry Potter was unable to attend the reading himself and has requested that I represent him."

'No documents have been presented to verify that Dumbledore. Either show them here and now or sit and be silent."

"I am his legal guardian here in the magical world."

"As I said before produce the documents to prove it. Since they have not been provided, step back, any further disturbance and I will summon the guard to have you removed. Is there anyone else who legally represents Lord Potter-Black?"

The timing of the question worked perfectly as Harry noticed the polyjuice was wearing off and he was about to regain his own appearance.

"Thank you Master Goblin I'm here. I must say it was interesting to see how someone, that claims to be the champion of the light, tried yet another time to take what's mine. I have already informed you Albus Dumbledore that you have no claim over me in any way. As of my last birthday I was declared of legal age and have I accepted the responsibility. It has been printed in the newspaper for all to read. You and several ministry officials declared me to be of age during my fourth year, remember? 'The Triwizard Tournament? Does the name help ring any bells? You see in addition to being my self-appointed guardian, supported by the Wizengamot that you are the head off, you did kidnap me from my rightful guardian. You sit two important ministry seats, no make that three. You are or were the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the holder of an order of Merlin 1st class that entitles you to a seat on the Wizengamot. So when you and two other ministry officials proclaimed that I was of age to be in that tournament you declared me to be legally of age. Since then, whether you like it or not, no one has legal guardianship over me but me. You stole it from those who should have rightfully had it long ago. But that is all in the past now. The minister himself has shown that he is of the same opinion when he called me to stand trial in front of the full Wizengamot. As you know that's for legal adults only."

"Very well, now that all will recipients are here, we can proceed. Lord Black chose to use a self-updating memory screening crystal. The crystal is one that bonds to the client. It's very much like the magic paintings, only this keeps updating until the client dies. Hence it's the true last will. It is the one thing we have been offering many years but due to the cost there are few that choose to use it. This type of will may also possibly connect the deceased, from beyond, to those on this side. For that option to be active, the person named in the will must be present. If the testator has any hesitation then he or she must consider all alternatives … before dying. At the time the will is to be read, the crystal show and option is passed and the choice is locked. Any later replay will consider no alterations. Also contrary to the paintings the testator are not capable of free speech.

"The crystals are approved by the Ministry as verified and certified for wills. All variations must be presented and during the will it is shown. Any updating of the content, if options are given, will be done then. The crystal can not choose to show something that is not already included in the premise. That is, any of the variations that may occur must be anticipated and then transferred while the person was alive. However enough about that. I now give over the floor to the late Lord Black. "

With that Harry and the rest could see the image of Sirius soar above the box on the table.

:-:-:-: EOC :-:-:-:

* * *

 **:-:-:-: EOC :-:-:-:**


	5. Chapter 5 The will reading

_**Chapter V The will reading**_

* * *

/AN: In the magic world there are paintings that move and talk not only talk but can have a conversation, here it's a crystal and a goblin crystal to that. The person buying this service are bonded to that crystal, and as long that person are alive /or if the connection are stopped by other means/ the crystal updates. And at the execution of the will it have the possibility to mentally read the true part of options if there was options at that passes, - as long persons involved are inside that room. The '…' are places where the crystal updates options for the outcome.

We have got a betareader gaschalk and he is pointing out points we missed, let's give our beta a thank's as well. The time have been tight, and there can (are) still errors, try to ignore them, and see the story. Happy New Year to all of YOU. :

:NA/

* * *

 **:-: The will reading aug 5 :-:**

"Welcome to my last great performance. The presenting of my last will and testament, let's see how many people I can piss off. Now as you all are in a Gringotts room, can view me announcing my decisions for the distribution of both my family possessions and mine, it means that I'm dead or have been declared dead. There will be some differences between the two. First, if I'm confirmed dead, there would be a, body. Now hopefully I left behind a outrageously handsome body, or parts of one, to view and weep at the injustice of it all. Second '…' ok sorry it doesn't appear that I died that way more pity to you. You missed your last chance to worship my gloriousness in the flesh. So then at this point I must be declared dead by the ministry. For that reason I have set aside five hundred thousand galleons together with a letter with detailed directions to cover for that eventuality.

"This official viewing of my last will and testament can't and won't be a session for you to act like vultures on a feeding frenzy. As the goblins would have already stated, if I was alive this crystal would not play as it's linked to my lifestone. However, if it should also be mentioned that, if I was kissed by a dementor the connection would still break. If that inconceivable horror has occurred, and there is be a living body somewhere, then I demand that the body be given the draught of living death and be put in stasis. I do not want a child born from my DNA where I did not actively participate in its creation.

"As there is no body then it means that I reserve the right to keep everything in the family. Now, many may believe that I have no family '…' Cissa, stop smiling and wait for it, I know what's coming and I am happy, so you probably won't be. Bella, Bella, Bella '…' you're out and on the loose, for the moment, but as she can't be here due to her legal difficulties '…' well I can still laugh about it from the other side as her representative tells her all about what I have done. So Narcissa and Bellatrix, I have a bouncing baby boy, a son, and well he may not be quite a baby but ehh you get the idea. He is a son, by blood adoption and that means that he is my legal heir in accordance to the Black family charter and laws of the estate. It is just as if he were born of my contribution into any pureblood woman., so suck it!

"I had decided to set aside a fund for other members of the Black family. This fund is for those who lack any personal or alternate family funds to assist in their continued living expenses. Well, I think I will start with you Narcissa. Cissa, if everything was handled correctly. You should have received a message from me. In that message I gave you some options I would like to think you didn't have before. The opportunity to separate yourself from the Malfoy family '…' Okay, whelp the update came in and it looks like you chose not to do that. I am a little saddened by that. This means you have chosen to remain as part of that family. What this means for you, as far as your part in the Black family, is that I have instructed my heir to cut you from the Black family. This will prevent you and your son from ever gaining access to the Black family heritage even if my heir were to die. I guess this is my last goodbye to you Cissy.'…' To the goblins handling the viewing please ensure that Narcissa Malfoy and her punk offspring leave as nothing that will be mentioned from here pertains to them '…'" At this image freezes. The goblin running the will reading barks out an order in gobbledegook and two goblin guards appear beside Narcissa and Draco to escort them from the room before the crystal restarts.

When the door shuts after the Malfoys the crystal restarts "Bellatrix Lestrange is '…' as I previously mentioned, currently having some legal difficulties. She has chosen to ally herself with the wrong people, the wrong group. What I say next is legal from old inheritance laws. I, Sirius Black, Lord Black, call for my heir to follow and enact my wishes. Bellatrix herself is a Black and as such, part of the Black family even though she married Lestrange. Now those pesky pureblood inheritance laws can be of good use. Bella and her husband were sentenced to life in Azkaban and, at the time, no one else in the family had the legal opportunity to manage either their property or finances. I hereby request my heir to act on the inheritance law from the year 1586 in paragraph 57.8. I direct my heir to recall the family Lestrange's estate. As the Lestrange Heir married a Black family member, and there are no members of Lestrange line left to carry on the family name, based on the previously quoted law we shall absorb all that remains of the Lestrange line. This will be done after Narcissa Malfoy is cut from Black family. Unfortunately, Bellatrix will be a Black as long as she lives. By enacting this law she can't be cast out of the family and her children, if she ever has any, must be cared for. As of when last we checked, there were no children.

"Now on to the family members I can stand and actually proudly claim as family. Andromeda, such a lovely name really it is. Your situation is '…' Okay, updates complete and I leave five hundred thousand galleons to you. I am instructing my heir to speak with you privately and assist you in considering whether you wish to once again be part of the Black family. There will, of course, be some old laws and paperwork to be handled should you choose to return to the house of Black.

"Nymphadora. Hah! I said your name and you can't hex me. I'm blowing raspberries at you from the other side. '…' Well, I was hoping that you would consent to taking care of Harry for me. To this end I have placed a million galleons into your account.

"Ronald Weasley '…' initially when I created my will I had thought to leave you galleons in the ballpark of 50'000 or so, but with my update completed '…' well you now receive 5'000. I strongly suggest for you to break your alliance with Dumbledore. Because you are still Dumbledore's man I am not allocating a larger amount for your use. Grow up and use your head, the sun doesn't shine out of Dumbledore's backside.

"Ginerva Weasley '…' OK wow! I never thought that this would be a possibility, but I added the option anyway. I have set aside one thousand galleons for you because I still want to give you a chance. The amount would have become 50'000 if you had not tried to use a love potion on Harry. You also need to grow up and possibly get help from a healer dealing with mind issues. You must try and learn the difference between love and obsession.

"Fred '…' George '…' Sorry to say this but you two can be managed together '…' I leave you 50'000 galleons each and a chest of personal journals that you may find interesting. You may ask yourselves why? Why did Sirius Black leave me that much and why would I care about some moldy old journals. You will understand about the journals once you look at them but no one else needs to know.

"Molly Weasley as you are representing a part of the Weasley family '…' oh, ok I really did not believe you would do that to poor Harry. With the information that is available now I will leave you 10 galleons for each day that Harry has a say in your home '…' I could not believe you were that low, if you had asked he would have freely given you whatever you wanted. Theft is never a good idea between friends. So 10g per day and Harry is the one to count when the conditions are met.

"Arthur Weasley '…' Well, you will receive '…' ok as I said earlier, I did not think your family stole '…' now while it was not you that committed the theft you are the head of the family and are ultimately responsible for their actions. I had at first thought to leave at least 25'000 for your family but with the possibility of the amount going up to as much as 500'000. With what has now been updated, the amount now stops at the lowest possible amount of 25'000 galleons. Get your house in order Arthur.

"Charles and William Weasley, I have attached no conditions to what you shall receive. You shall each receive 10,000 galleons to be used, I hope, as a starting point to form your own families.

"Hermione Granger '…' well, there really isn't much for me to say other than I have allotted 50'000 galleons to you.

"Albus Dumbledore '…' I foresaw the possibility of several things. That these things are now coming true well... To you I leave one knut. Of all that I imagined what you did was still the worst thing that I could even have dreamed of. Are not you ashamed of yourself Albus? I hope you think about it when you see James and Lily in the afterlife or when you see them looking out at you from Harry's eyes. If you truly think about it, you are may not end up in the place I envision your going to. Since it is my will we are now officiating, I wanted to let you know I will be here waiting for your arrival. Once you arrive this place is going to become a true hell for you Albus '…' Harry '…' I love you Prongslet be good and do whatever you can to keep him away from you. He's dangerous to you. In his view of the world it is more important to him that his rules are followed by all and that he and Voldi eat at the same table as friends '…' than it is for you to survive this. So Harry I beg you... do not go back to Hogwarts, disappear . . . leave the country run . . . do anything you need or have to but stay away from him. I took this option only as a last or worst case scenario. While I did this it was not something I could imagine would ever be of use.

"You Harry are the son of my heart and by blood. I know that others in the room may be thinking this isn't true but according to blood adoption we did they would be wrong. I did this, the blood adoption, so that you would inherit everything the tangible, such as properties and money, and the intangible, such as the family magics, titles and rights.

"Thus, all bequests are complete. But Harry there is a few last things I wanted to say.

"First, DO NOT TRUST either Albus too-many-names-'Dumb-as-a-door' or the ministry '…' oh hey did '…' but who '…' damn it. I don't think he is a better choice than precursor, he is to much like most politicians, and no, don't trust the minister either. I am sure your thinking to yourself Why? He is the minister they are in positions of power. Well the door opens both ways, right? But now I need you to think to realize there are THREE DOORS. The same person that runs three full time offices, is either regularly using a time turner and aging three times faster than we all are. The only other option is he is doing appallingly bad work at all three of them. But, even if he is doing a bad job in his positions, he is still one of the ministry officials that declared you to be of age. None of four other officials objected when they could and should have. There was no less than seven adults in power who, through their inaction, declared you to be an adult back in 1994 as the tournament started. Oh, I just forgot, but the dumb door, '…' is still here, good. He did something I think you Harry should know about so listen good.

"He put you with the Dursleys. On November first I was still a free man, I was still able to take care of you. Even if I was unavailable for whatever reason the Longbottom family was intact at that time. But Albus still chose to leave you at the Dursleys. I learned, a while after it happened, that he and Molly Weasley got together and signed a marriage contract for you and Ginerva Weasley later that day.

"On the fourth of November I finally caught up to and confronted the 'rat' Peter Pettigrew. For my efforts I was tossed in hell without a trial or even questioning.

"The fifth was a busy day for him. He got the Wizengamot to assign him as your guardian and had your parents will sealed. Now he signed that blasted contract without being in any supremacy over you. You have the right to call upon it and demand the magic of the offenders. That would only be Albus as Molly was not aware that Albus was not truly and legally qualified as your guardian. You can just burn the contact or rip it to pieces. However, if you just let it be, the moment Ginevra marries someone other than you, she and her mother will die and their magic transfers to you. Tempting, isn't it? To get revenge on those that tried to capture you through marriage, but what's sad is you can't get the magic from all three of them.

"Ok, so as Abus had the ministry sign guardianship of you over, he was in four seats officially at the point you were declared to be of age. That counts as eight officials indicating you as adult.  
Last summer Fudge confirmed it again by bringing you before the full Wizengamot for trial. But even so, all that could have been revoked in a sitting of Wizengamot. But that's history now, as the last Black who is at age sixteen you are of age.

"I know I have said it a few times, but I like reminding you and also rubbing their noses in their mistakes. As of your sixteenth birthday, you are considered of legal age through the family charter and ministry law, as the last Black and if you're lucky kiddo I won't say it again. Now because I've legally been declared dead you're officially now known as Lord Potter-Black. This fancy title comes with ten seats in the Wizengamot and if I remember correctly, the Potter's had seven total. Two from Ravenclaw, two from Gryffindor, and one from each of your great-grandfather's which was a personal assignment with the inheritance added to what the family already had. To this you can add one from the Black family and two from Slytherin. Not many knew that the Slytherin family lineage was added into the Black line through my mother's side. It makes our seat contribution to you a total of ten seats and you also have the majority of the Board of Hogwarts. '…' Oh, one more thing I have not been provided and can't touch this. Congratulations to it. With that I conclude now my recitation. Sirius Black in my right mind '…' I think.

Tears had started to run from Harry's eyes when Sirius first began to speak, but he still had a smile on his face throughout the reading. Only Sirius could manage to get it so that what would normally be sad and devastating, now makes you laugh. During this he had also received a lot of confirmed information. The question now would be, could Ron and Ginny pass the entrance exam for his new school? This however, was not something written in stone.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks Tonks. I'm probably ok…. No I take that back I may not be ok, but I will be … soon. Someone needs to keep Albus away from me or I will kill him. I have thought about things, concerning Ron and Ginny. If they can just be Ron and Ginny without being Ron the spy and Ginny the obsessed fangirl stalker then I will let everything be. But if they are still in contact with Albus I would be concerned they might continue. The question that would need to be answered is, due to the required oath, if they continued to spy on me, stalk me, or dose me with potions, would it fall within the scope of hurting me if they continued? This would only be an issue if they come to my school and take the oath on entrance to the school."

"Harry, do we have a relationship that is more than a bodyguard and client, more than just friends?"

"Hmm, I would guess we do. I know I'm not against it and I'm an adult."

"Harry, okay so we really need to sit somewhere quiet and talk about this later. But I do want to say that if we go out and we start to see each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, I think it could really hurt us if a friend dosed you with a love potion. Are you willing to declare us as a couple soon? Like really soon?"

"Yes, I would like to, actually the thought of it really appeals to me."

"Good." She said and placed her lips on Harry's in a quick chaste kiss. "Then it will be done."

"Come on, Griphook is signaling to us. I think he is going to help us escape out the side door." says Tonks.

"Yes, I have assumed that Albus will have something or someone waiting for me outside the bank. Inside here he doesn't dare try anything. Well this is good, I see they got him out of here quietly. Maybe we'll see some red-heads before they go." Harry did give a signal Griphook that he may be around a little more.

"Okay, it's your show Harry."

"Mr. Ron and Miss Ginny Weasley. We had heard during Sirius Black's will reading that you, Ronald, have been spying on me and that you, Ginerva, tried to dose me with love potions. These types of actions will cause you problems if they are repeated, problems both legal and magical. Hogwarts is closing down probably because there is a better alternative, one that is basically free and may also teach their children in safety. I know that both of you are on the entry list. Ron, your espionage counts as something that hurts me or my friends either directly or indirectly. Having done it before is not the point but what's important is the future, spy on me and you're out. If you don't and then you have nothing to worry about. Ginny, you need to know and understand that Tonks and I are a couple. If you try to break us apart by lying, seduction, potions whatever then it's considered to be hurting me. Leave me alone, don't try to use potions on me again or anyone at my school. Ron & Ginny are you OK with that? Can you stop from doing or attempting to do these things?"

Ron took a moment to think, and Harry knew he was actually thinking because he looked really constipated, before he nodded in agreement with the conditions set forth. Ginny seeing Ron agree and Harry's resolve on the matter agreed as well.

"I have nothing against you, but I will not hesitate to send you home if you don't fit in or if you bully someone to do your work for you. You actually have to do the work. No last minute easy homework fixes, Dumbledore has deceived you, somewhat like Voldemort tricked me to get me to the ministry. Life is not easy you can't just coast through because Dumbledore lets you. At my school you will work for your better futures. The future is now, we're are talking about it, living it, breathing it, I will welcome you if you come. Mrs. Weasley, you would have made ten today. I made a couple of quick counts when I went through the details. Do you have any idea of how often I have enjoyed your cooking?"

"48 days Harry. But Harry, it was Albus who has lied and cheated. He said you gave it to me. I will pay back everything."

"It's too late, it done and over Mrs. Weasley. But please keep in mind that I have opened and, as of the first class, will be running a school for 1,000 students. I will be paying the teachers, for the supplies and almost all other costs. There will be only a pittance given by the students to go toward food supplies. Now as you think about the money that I am spending doing this, I want you to understand that I could have given it to you, if only you'd asked me. I still can if it's needed. But now you have the money from Sirius as a base to build on."

"Can you forgive me, Harry?"

"The money is trivial. It's that you went behind my back that has messed with me so badly. I can't just forget about it and drop it. So we are stuck. You are the mother of two of my teachers and mother of two of my students. For this reason I would like to keep and maintain a good, healthy relationship with you."

"Teacher's? Is it my Bill and Charlie?" asked a surprised Molly

"No, its Fred and George. They will continue their learning while teaching so they can get a master's degree. You should be proud of them they will be doing the master's program while they train the lower classes, that is a lot of work."

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for what you do and for helping my family." said Molly.

"Hey Harry mate, how did that thing with Snape happen?" asked the spy Ron.

"Is it you that is asking Ron, or is it perhaps some compulsion charm placed by Dumbledore that is still active? Mr. Weasley I would advise you to take Ron here to St Mungo's for testing. It would just be to see if there are any mind or behaviour altering charms on him. I need to say that WHEN they are found, not if they are, that Mrs Weasley also gets checked. She is going to argue to not do it but I do politely request that all four of you get scanned for compulsion charms and any other possible irregular spells or potions in or on you. If it becomes necessary I can stun the four of you and take you there myself to get the testing done. I will just say you were acting irrationally and I was concerned.  
"Also to be clear. Severus Snape is a marked man, well was a marked man. In fact he is still marked but now he's a dead marked man and so much less of a pain in my ass that way to. He tried to stick a portkey in my hand and then, when that didn't work, he tried to attack me. I merely defended myself, which is my right. However, when I do that I am going to do it my way. It won't be stun them and put them in jail. It would just result in them talking, trading favors, or buying their way out just for them to try again. Oh no! I am not playing that game anymore. I will take them down hard. Some may live but they will never be a threat to me or mine again if they do. It will be by the law because I am a law abiding citizen but that is all I will promise. Now this slip of paper is part of the result from the aurors' forensic testing. It states they recorded that the portkey had two magical signatures and two destination's set on it."

"Albus held a meeting of the order. He said at that meeting that you were teetering on the edge and could be going dark. He said he was worried about you, that the stress from the attack just after losing Sirius may have been to much for you to bear. That it was urgent that we get you to come to him so he could get you medical help. He thought you may have broken with all that you carry and to stay on the side of the light that maybe you needed the help he could give you or arrange for you to get."

"He will say whatever he thinks fits or work best at that particular moment. He will spew forth lies freely to discredit me. NO, I'm not going dark, I am dark. Albus's actions and inactions molded me to be this way. Ten years at Dursley's helped to pre-program me. Then add in the years at Hogwarts directly under Albus Dumbledore's thumb. His yearly tests and non answers to direct questions confirmed what I knew and learned the ten years of my life I spent at the Dursleys. So just to be clear so there can be no possible confusion, yes I am dark. If I am threatened then my response will to remove the threat because I don't want to be in pain anymore and pain usually follows after a threat to me. Dark, light or gray, they are just words and they mean nothing to me other then possible colors. Magic is about intent. That is all that matters.  
"Let's take my reaction to Snape as an example. For five years at Hogwarts he made it clear that he hated me, my family, and my friends. He made that clear by thought, by word, and by action. That, in my mind, constitutes a threat to me and my friends. He was held somewhat in check, for the most part, by Dumbledore and the peace we had before Voldemort came back. He couldn't justify any stronger actions against me or injury to me. But once Voldemort came back and peace was over he had a lot of wiggle room to maneuver. He could have tortured or killed me and blamed someone else. I say and believe this to be true just based on his previous treatment of me at Hogwarts. By law it was in my right to have him executed, by my hand or another, as he was disrespecting a noble lord, my deceased father.

"This behaviour towards me started five years ago, at least to my knowledge, as that was the first time I remember meeting Snape. I had no ability to act then, but I did put it on my 'to do list'. From that moment Snape was a dead man walking, and has been for five years he just didn't know it. If I need to do things in a way that most would consider me a dark wizard I will, if it gets the job done. Dark to me? That would have been for me to grab Snape, torture him for days, kill him slowly and maybe leave enough of a body for you to analyze to find out the body's name. Most likely however, I would have just fed him to something in the forbidden forest to get rid of the evidence. As it is, I have been reading his crime list, and all I can say is wow. Now you might ask, how I could how know of any of the crimes he committed?

"To answer that let me tell you that, by the order of Albus Dumbledore, he was using legilimency to mindrape me. The reason given for this was that Albus wanted me to learn Occlumency and it was officially termed as remedial Potions as a cover through the school year. What it actually did was tear down what little defences my mind had. Both Albus and Voldi had become aware of the link between my scar and Voldi from when I dreamed about Mr Weasley getting bitten by the snake. They both used that to plant false images right into my wrecked mind. It was this that lead to the death of my godfather. It was so bad that I almost couldn't tell a dream from the visions they both gave me. Had it continued I could have lost my mind.

"After that I decided that all my years at Dursley's and the lessons I learned there could pay off. I learned to stay down, be quiet, let what happens happen, to not draw attention to myself and to try to get what information I could of and about the attacker. Yes, as Snape set about mindrapeing me under the guise of teaching me, I snuck into his mind and was able to copy parts of his memories. He had opened the link from his mind to mine, whether or not he realized the link was open both ways I don't know. I call it his crime list, but in truth it's more. It also contains an accounting of most of his actions or inactions for both Albus and Voldi. When I realized I could get into his mind I made a point to copying the memories without actively viewing them. I think because I did it that way he did not notice me in his mind copying his memories. I also say I made a copy but it was more like I was sucking in the information that was around me sort of like a dry sponge sucking water. It was just all there so I took it and stored it for later review and possible use.

"With that being explained to you let me now assure you that had Snape been placed on trial he would be either kissed by a dementor, thrown thru the veil, or enjoyed the rest of his life in Azkaban. That is of course if he had lived long enough to be put on trial. Albus was keeping him as his pet attack dog, had the dog bitten the hand that kept him Albus would have put him down hard as well. My way of dealing with a threat is to kill them fast. They and I would no longer be in pain. I will say in defence that he attacked me and not the other way around. I didn't go looking for the fight. What I did was all by the law. I honestly had other things to deal with before Snape and had thought that he would die by the hands of one of his masters before I could do anything. It was either Dum-Dum or Voldi, if not the both of them, that tried to kidnap me. Dum-Dum might not have blood directly on his own hands but he did get the hands of others stained with it through his actions. So indirectly we could say his hands are stained so badly they will never come clean.

"I have the approval of the DMLE to defend myself, even if I use deadly force when I am attacked. If I assume that it's Death Eaters or if it's time-critical situation, like Snape who was a fit on both, then I will use whatever force I deem necessary. When was shot and Vernon was dying Albus commented, behind my back, that I killed two people that turned out to be muggles. That the two muggles were out to kill kill us didn't seem to matter. If I had not intervened when I did they would have finished killing Vernon, then killed Petunia, Dudley and me just for being there. Had I even been ten seconds later my aunt would have been shot to death. If I had waited five seconds longer in making a decision on whether to use deadly force or not then Uncle Vernon would never survived. In a fight there is no true decision to be made, it is you or them, I will choose me and my family every time.

"When the ministry aurors reviewed my memories of the incident they cleared me of any wrongdoing. They even complimented me on my level headed thinking and quick reaction time. However Albus is the one who believes it is only his will or desire that should prevail. I'm seeing an image of him that suggests that he is more like Voldi than he believes himself to be. It's looking more like when Christianity began to spread. They were all about 'confess to or (worship) ME and my God or die. Before I start on another little tangent I will stop there and thank you all for listening so patiently."

"That was acrimonious, Harry." Commented Arthur as Molly was to shocked to utter a word.

"Possibly, but with Albus, I just can't come up with anything other than that he tried to play God. All I can say is it is dangerous when you aren't God. Who are we to play with the lives of so many others like that, to decide who lives and who dies? Albus in effect was and still is doing this. Now added to this crazy situation is the fact that Voldi is still out there and we really can't afford for Albus to play his games. Albus keeps saying that there is a prophecy about me and Voldi. He says that it's either kill or be killed and I want to live. What has Albus done to support me or train me? Nothing beyond basic education if that it's like he wants me to be killed by Voldi. Of course my death would only occur after your daughter was pregnant by me and he would have the Potter estate at that point. Now that I am trying to take care of it myself what does he try to do? Why of course, yes, he is trying to stop me and telling any that will listen that I am going dark. It is as if, in Amelia Bones and my opinion, that he is working in Voldemort's best interests not the people's. I ask at this point who is it truly that is going or gone dark? Me or Albus?"

"It doesn't look better any which way you look at it but Snape was helping us."

"You were told this by Albus. But think about this, Snape has been out on several Death Eater raids, raids in which he has killed innocent people. This is only in the past year what about the first war? How many innocents did he kill, torture, or maim then? Snape was given a safe haven at Hogwarts and done nothing to try and prevent or mitigate the bigotry that is rampant there. He instead actively worked on promoting Voldi's blood purity and hate filled slogan. In my eyes Albus used Hogwarts and the children taught there to protect a criminal. If Snape was a spy for our side then his information on enemy activities would go to the aurors, not stay in the hands of a old man and his group of vigilantes. He can say that his bird club is fighting for the light and for the people however much he wants. But I say that if he truly was then he would work with the aurors. Left to do things on his own he has been making error after error and these errors got more than one good person killed. Had he worked with another person or group, like the aurors, Voldi may have been taken care of before I was even born. I can also say that if someone did not bend to Dum-Dum's will, well he had Snape to remove the problem. Ok I really have to stop there as I have to go. Let me just say good luck."

:-:-:

After saying those final words Harry and Tonks left for the backdoor exit. It wasn't long before they had signed all the documents and completed whatever else they needed to to finalize what they had received in the will. With that handled they were just about to leave Gringotts when, at the last moment, Tonks stopped. Harry had been watching Tonks and learned to quickly react to any possible situation. He watched and listened as she picked up a small mirror and said "Accept."

"I have information that Albus Dumbledore is waiting for you outside Gringotts. When he left the will reading he apparated not far away and became invisible. He was going to try to grab you when you left Gringotts. Also Alastor is out there, his mission was to tail D but to make it look as if he wasn't. He is experienced enough to know not to look at him too much. If you see Alastor then you know that D is not far away. At the moment that's all I know."

"Thank you the information it's good to know, and since he used a spell to be invisible, my ring will make him visible. Yes, thank you Amelia" said Harry from behind Tonks.

"Nothing to thank me for, good luck and good hunting. Please try not to kill him."

"I, no, we will be careful but I will not let him drag me away."

"Yes that isn't a risk you should take or allow, close." With that final word the image of Amelia vanished.

"Well, what do you think Harry?"

"Ooohhh, … that it was good to have the information, but let's wait a bit."

"Ok but what are we waiting for?"

"Hedwig, she's out there nearby. I didn't know this before but I could feel her but now I know. Before I just thought it was my own intuition or something. Now however, if I am interpreting the information she is giving me right, Albus is outside the glass bar. I am getting the images from her, he must be in position to have the best view of the road leading to the cauldron."

"What is your plan this time? If I am allowed to know?"

"Anti-Magic, when he takes out his wand, I will make sure the ring is active. He will get humiliated but not hurt, to much. A quick pop in the kisser should do the trick because I have the right for all he has done to me and my family. It's also for all years of pain at Dursleys."

"Ok, that's useful."

"One more thing, when we go out there, we will be holding hands. When I lead you get behind me, I need you to listen to me but keep your eyes open to what is happening. Magic can be coming at us from anywhere even longer distances than the ring can block. We can't rely solely on the ring to keep us safe from magical or physical attack. The magic is suppressed only within a certain radius."

:-:-: The cursed wand :-:-:

:-: Albus POV :-:

Albus didn't notice when his invisibility suddenly disappeared, as he had done the concealment charm himself he thought it was flawless and undetectable. The charm allowed him to see himself close to normal but when the magic failed he didn't notice as he was too busy looking at Harry. He watched as Harry began walking slowly down the street and, with what Albus thought proved him to be, looking truly careless as he was holding hands with the Tonks bint. Albus's portkey would take them directly into a holding cell/room at Hogwarts. It would be there that he would separate them and where he would give orders. He had Fawkes as a reserve, if the portkey didn't work for any reason Fawkes would come down and bring them both back to Hogwarts. He could and would fix Harry to be what he wanted.

Slowly he started to walk towards Potter. When he reached him he held out the hand with the portkey and rested it on Potter's shoulder before saying loudly "HOGWARTS." He was quick to prepare himself for the portkey trip, but surprised when nothing happened.

:-:-:-: Harry POV :-:-:-:

Harry had seen Albus approaching him and was able to guess what was going to happen. Simultaneously, while this confrontation was starting, he was receiving faint signals from Hedwig. Just as Harry had asked her to, she approached from behind and once in range she grabbed the fancy hat and left with it.

"So Albus you don't know when to give up do you? I mean, lying in wait for me to leave Gringotts, launching an attack against me and attempting to kidnap me. Those actions alone give me the right the kill you, but if I were to kill you that only makes you a martyr in the eyes of the people. The people wouldn't care about the details overly much, not with the Merlin like persona you have built up over the years. In fact, all it would do is set me up to be the new evil dark lord. Of course that would be after I take over from the real dark lord in disguise … you." Harry said in a tone of voice that was slightly higher than needed. It was loud enough to be heard by the people that had already seen what happened.

"You have given me no alternative Harry … Fawkes now." A couple of times there was a hint of fire in the air but Fawkes did not appear.

"If he was to try to answer your call a few times more he would end himself. I have learned to block phoenix fire transport, I have found it to come in handy sometimes. Kind of like now."

The next thing Albus tried was forced side along apparition to forcefully take Harry. He was baffled when once again his attempts ended without success. Yes, he was able to pull power as if what he had attempted would be completed successfully, but he was truly confused why none of it was working. Albus then tried few quick attempts at apparating which ended up only draining his magic. Albus had pulled his wand into his hand and began to point it at Harry. Harry, who now had thirteen months of goblin training fine tuning his muscles and movements, had all the power he needed to physically dominate one week old man. Before Albus could so much as point the wand in Harry's direction, Harry balled up his fist and punched Albus in the solar plexus. Albus, who was truly not expecting physical contact, quickly bent double. As his face went downward it was met with an upwardly mobile knee. The result of the knee meeting a somewhat large and crooked nose was a loud crack as said knee broke the aforementioned nose. Harry had to consciously restrain himself to not just end the man then and there. All it would take to do so would be to complete the attack and bring his hand down on the back of his neck to break his spine. Albus was already falling down completely surprised.

Albus's wand had disappeared from his hand with Harry's first punch. When Albus heard a sharp cracking sound he realized that Harry had broken it over his knee. To those other than Albus who saw and heard the destruction of the wand it was as if they could hear a mix of sounds like the sounds of souls writhing in agony, nails running down a chalkboard and the murder of innocence.

At this point Harry deactivated his ring and using his own basilisk wand, magically bound Albus using a parseltongue binding. After securing Albus he proceeded to burn what was left of the broken wand while Dumbledore watched. Aurors were already on the way, when the last glow of legendary wand Albus had used for so long died.

Harry had felt the cold emanating from the wand during the short time he had held the wand in his hands before breaking it. Once he broke it, it was the sound that it emitted that confirmed his suspicions.

There was now more than enough reason to take Albus Dumbledore to a secure room and to use veritaserum on him. It was like a dream had came true for Amelia, similar to every birthday and Christmas wish coming true at the same time.

However, as all this was happening, so were other things, things that at first may not have been as noticeable. What Dumbledore hadn't known was that the magic of the wand that he had used was cursed. Initially it helped the user, but as time passed the user absorbed more and more of the wands magic into themselves. After fifty years of use Albus had fallen victim to his own wand, to tell the truth it had probably happened much earlier but no one had noticed. While it was true that nobody could beat him in a wanded fight, put him in a field that suppressed magic, were a physical attack was your only attack or defense and he had no defense. Additionally, the one who took the wand had not held it long enough for it to even start to make or create a contact with it's new owner. Now the wand was beyond saving, as what was left where only ashes. The grip Albus Dumbledore had on the wizarding world had disappeared.

When the magic of the wand had ceased its effect on him, Albus found he began to age rapidly. The longer he was away from the wands affects the more it was like he slowly began to wake as if from a long hibernation. Amelia, never slow on the uptake, began to realize that it was urgent to question Albus as quickly as possible. As he was currently willing to talk, he began to tell of how he acquired the wand and explained the wands impact on him. He did frequently argue, to whoever he was talking with at that point, that he was grateful that he had finally was released from the power of the cursed wand.

:-:-:

Hogwarts was missing its Headmaster, its teachers, and its students for the coming year. After all the many truths that had been disclosed it was found that many conditions had also changed. It was these changes that had Harry considering whether or not to turn his inheritance over the castle of Hogwarts and the school.

However, to many dark memories surfaced for him when he thought to long about it. The dark memories that he had were what would change their plans. After some quick meetings with the Department of Mysteries for various studies they were able to create a new opportunity. The one drawback would be that it would not be an appropriate opportunity until the issue with Voldemort was dealt with.

:-:-:-:-: Snape's last visit :-:-:-:-:

Currently Hogwarts is shut down and Harry decided to just pop in to visit. He needed to bond with the elves and wanted to reminisce about seemingly simpler and happier times.  
After bonding the elves Harry starts walking halls of Hogwarts. He spends the time with ghosts of times past. He is reliving old fights, memories of classes, second year and the polyjuice potion in Myrtle's bathroom, third year and the Whomping Willow tree but just as he turns the corner to head to the stairs he sees the ghost of Severus Snape.

He is just going to ignore him and continue on when Snape floats over and starts to speak. "Potter…..Harry….. I'm sorry. Merlin this is hard to say but I have left it to long already. I mean look at me I am dead. Look I know I am the last person or ghost you would want to speak with. I guess I was a little hard on you." At these words Harry justs looks at Snape like 'Are you serious?' before turning to walk away. "No Potter, wait." Harry keeps walking not even acknowledging Snape as he floats in step with him.

"Ok Harry wait, look I am sorry for being a mean vindictive ass alright? Is that what you want to hear? Please….. I just want to, no, I have to say this and then I will be gone ok? I only have a short time before I go on. I think Dumbledore would call it my next great adventure or some such rubbish. You know your mother Lily and I were friends while we attended Hogwarts, up until that disastrous fifth year." Harry looked at Snape and nodded his head yes that he was aware and followed up with a look that said 'So what'.

"Back then before that fight she and I completed a small ritual together. What no one knew except for me and maybe her parents, hell I don't think she even told that toe-rag husband of hers this, was that she was a seer. She saw or just knew 'a lot' of things. Some things she would say came to her in a vision, some she would just get a feeling, like a gut instinct telling her this or that and when those things happened she would tell me about it. We could talk about it for hours hashing out different things about what she saw or she would tell me just the base facts and then never speak of it again and I would just accept that. With the gut feelings she would just react and there was no talking before or after it, she would just react then carry on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened."

"Anyway the reason I stopped you was I was entrusted to tell you a secret. It was a secret she wanted you to know but as I'm dead I can't exactly tell you in a believable way but I can still show you. I can, with your permission, transfer the secret if you will trust me. If you can find it in yourself to trust me this one time I can give you more than just the secret that Lily wanted passed on."

"You have never ever give me a reason to trust you, how do I know you are telling the truth?"

"You don't really, I guess I am asking you to take a leap of faith."

Harry just looks at Snape for what seems like an eternity before seeming to come to a decision "Ok so what do you need me to do?"

"Thank you Harry. I appreciate you letting me fulfill Lily's last request of me. So to start the process I need you to find a comfortable chair to sit in." Snape follows Harry into a nearby classroom where Harry takes one of the school chairs turns it and sits down after placing a cushioning charm on it. "I could have just conjured or transfigured a chair in the hallway but I figured the classroom would give a little privacy from the portraits that may still be active. As for the school chair with a cushioning charm I always found them perfectly comfortable." said Harry.

"I appreciate the privacy. I would have suggested something like this but you were already being gracious enough to hear me out I didn't want to push my luck. Ok so what happens next is this. I am sure when you attended here as a student you have run into a ghost quite literally right?" at this Harry just nods yes. "As you know when they pass through you normally you just feel a cold tingling sensation. What I plan to do is somewhat similar but totally different at the same time. I will come to hover over you as you sit and then slowly lower myself to align with your body. From there a sort of 'fusion' will take place between you and I. This can only happen if both parties are willing. When I do this with you all my memories will be transferred into you. This will give you the secret that your mother asked me to pass on to you as well as everything else. You will receive any potions I was thinking of creating, any spell knowledge I had and unfortunately everything else. I will warn you I didn't have the happiest of childhoods and I saw some bad things during the war. Are you ok with that? If there was another way I would try it but this is the only way available to me now."

Harry takes a moment to think about what Snape just told him before slowly nodding his agreement to the transfer. Snape sees his nod and acceptance of everything that he will receive with the transfer and says "Trust me and I will give you all that your mother wanted you to have and know. You will know the things that she hid from the rest of the world and all my knowledge as well. If you have an reservations speak now. Once I start this it is a one shot deal. I can never offer this again, there is no second chances with this."

Harry discovers with the transfer that Lily's final secret or gift is the truth about her family. She was adopted into Evans family and Petunia was not her biological sister. She has left a legacy for him in Gringotts hidden from everyone. She has protected it as much as she could by using a obscure family name and had put protocols in place so that before access is granted you must verify the password. In addition to that access was only granted by using the secret password at the Gringotts bank in Madrid, Spain. No other Gringotts anywhere in the world would grant you access to the vault.

With the transfer completed just a few brief moments later the secret was passed to him. But unfortunately that's all that Harry learned today. He now knows that to learn more he must journey to Madrid to discover what that secret fully entails. For now he is content just knowing that there is something from his mother just waiting for him to come and get it.

"Thank you Harry. I failed your mother in so many ways but at least this was the one thing I didn't fail to do for her. She really did love you. She knew of you years before you were born and she loved you sooooo much." With those final words Snape, who had been fading since the transfer completed, faded completely. Harry stared at the space that Snape had occupied before fading and thought that maybe before going on to his next adventure he may be able to stop and see his mother. Maybe they could catch up and he could get that true closure he seemed to always need and want. Either way that was last Harry would see of him now that he did what he was determined to do.

With Snape now gone Harry was now alone again. He stood there thinking of, well, really he was just trying to think. It was kind of hard to process anything as he had all of Snape's memories, the good and the bad, then he had his mother's secret, and then he had all his memories and experiences. He realized he just need to take a moment to organize everything because as good as it was that he had the memories, even if they were Snape's, he also needed to have some organization to it to use it. Once he was able to take a mental 'breath' as it were he then used his occlumency skills to sort Snape's memories and store them away. For the most part the memories were sort of compressed like a closed book or even like a box with books that he need to open. Even with that being the case he still had a lifetime of memories that needed to be put somewhere.

When Harry had mostly sorted the memories, into what amounted to a 'mental junk drawer' to be looked at more closely later, he came across where Snape's memories of his mother, Lily. Compared to everything else from Snape they weren't compressed or book like, they were actually bright and very clear. He assumed they were this way because she was a bright spot, if not the bright spot, in Snape's life. When Harry finally reached the memories of Snape and his mother completing the ritual for the secret he realized his mother was a true genius, well ahead of her time, and a great loss to magical society. His mother, it appeared, had greatly modified a spell. Harry thought it actually may have been the fidelius charm. What he found unique was it allowed Snape to know he carried a secret to give to someone else, it even let him know who to give it to, but it wouldn't actually let Snape know the secret itself. So after all these years Snape was reduced to just being a messenger boy. He did not know about the legacy in the the Madrid branch of Gringotts and he knew nothing about her true parentage. He truly thought that she was an Evans by birth.

:-:-:-:-: Voldemort's tailpiece :-:-:-:-:

Most who read the morning paper had their morning tea in their throats. It was speculated that the populace that read the paper the following day, performed the most spittakes ever recorded or not recorded anywhere.

:-:

Open letter to Lord Potter-Black

Dear Lord Potter-Black, I convey my congratulations to you on the elimination of a common enemy. He was the one we both had to thank for molding us into what we have become. But then again, thanking him is perhaps not my first thought or even the second thought I think of when thinking of him.

My life was not the best from the beginning. When I was growing up, there were disagreements between different groups in our society, we were segregated by choice. It was because of these disagreements and segregation that I grew up as an outcast. Each summer, I would be forced back to the orphanage in the muggle world where I lived in pain, terror and hell.

Over the years I had learned and adopted a very interesting attitude. Let me tell you a few things, first if you like to be the one that everyone looks up to then you will eventually become addicted to the feeling. You will want it, no you will need it, to stay that way if you reach that position. What you may not realize at first is that over the years people grow, they get older, children become adults, and they younger generation don't see why they should look up to a relic of the forgotten past. To keep it the way you like it, the way you want it, you have to create a need for the sheep to place their trust in you again. I found out that Albus was one of these people, the one that needs to be looked up to and he was going into withdrawal. The younger generation wasn't looking to him to solve their problems they didn't see him as anything more than a teacher, a headmaster. So he came up with a plan to be adored, to loved again, so all the little sheep would look up to him again. He decided to use me and placed a deep hatred in me. I was to weak to see it for what it was, as Albus Dumbledore forced me back to that place every summer. I slowly lost who and what I was, I lost my dreams, ambitions and my goals in life. I have to ask do you recognize yourself Harry?

It was during my school years that I learned who my father was. I learned that he abandoned my mother and me when we needed him most. It was because of this abandonment that I was orphaned as a baby. Guess who told me all about it? I will give you three guesses and the first two won't count. Why yes! The third answer you gave was correct. Our esteemed Albus Dumbledore. My biological father was alive but he had abandoned mother and me. I, upon learning this, of course directed my hatred to him at least to begin with. At this point I did not understand that I was being manipulated. All I knew was that I had a direction to aim all my anger, all my pain, all my hate to. As I killed my father the curse took complete hold on me and was sealed. I can feel its grip loosening now as Albus Dumbledore's life is fading. I think that some day Albus might have had you to kill your mother's sister so that you would fall to the same curse he had on me. But I wanted to say don't blame the man Albus D, he himself has fallen long ago. He fell to that vile wand he took from his lover Grindelwald. The death stick, that vile cursed object, is called a death stick of a reason.

It was much later, totally by chance that I came to learn what made Dumbledore invincible and I can only once again congratulate you. Over my years at Hogwarts, I learned to hate. I was an outcast because of my background but I was feared because I learned to intimidate and could cause pain. It's was a combination that inspired respect or so I thought. What I now understand was it wasn't respect but fear. Fear is what drove most people to serve me and call me lord.

I finally fully understood when I noticed that almost all the Hogwarts student body chose to leave Hogwarts with you. That you have qualities that Dumbledore could never even imagine or did he know? It would certainly explain why he felt he needed to eliminate you it certainly looks like he tried often.

I can see now, looking back at various times in my life, that hatred drove me something terrible. I wish to make you aware that all my marked servants will follow me to the grave and that process has already begun. When I was younger, I gave an oath that I would live forever, that I would live to see the day Dumbledore died. I find the wording of that oath is costing me now, for when he finds his death I shall find mine as well. This vow was made long before your time in a moment of rage and youthful arrogance.

The fight between Albus and I became a paradox. He could not kill me, because I could not die as long as he lived. I could not kill him because he was too strong for me.

I want you to imagine something for me. Imagine no one could kill you because you had to eliminate me before you could die. I hear that is what that prophecy said, correct? So in this scenario that I helped to create, this paradox, I could not die as long as Dumbledore was alive. Dumbledore somehow found out this information and did a ritual. He found and forced a seer to predict a way to end me. He wanted to kill me but he also wanted a possibility for him to stay alive and running everything. When the seer finished the prophecy your life was then marked and he set your parents on a course to their deaths. Yes, I was the destructive pawn that destroyed all in it's path to complete his bidding. I, in my madness and rage, took your parents lives and countless others. This was all in an effort to end him but he allowed or even orchestrated those deaths through his manipulations. I want you to remember that he sent a man with no legal ability to fight magic, to collect you. He was prohibited to come in contact with you. Think Harry, has he ever been in skin contact with you? I don't think so.

Had he not lost himself to his own arrogance and slipped up, you would not have won against Dumbledore. Through magical strength alone you may have been stronger who really knows but he had the wand. With that wand we could have lived to play this back and forth game for a long time. Dumbledore's wand would have easily kept him, there by us, alive for at least three hundred years longer.

Then you came along and broke his wand and the curse on him because of that wand. He will now die and with my oath connecting me to him, so shall I. In one fell swoop, one comically short, almost battle you have eliminated both of us. To this I say 'Congratulations'.

I did not die when that death curse reflected back on me that night because Albus Dumbledore still lived. Though the pain was unbearable, and in certain moments of clarity I wished or even begged for death then, I could not die. No Harry, whatever he may have told you, it was not you that defeated me then. When I attacked you and your family that Halloween, it was Albus Dumbledore's manufactured weapon that temporarily ended me. That it happened to be you in that room was just happenstance. At that moment in time, when I came into your nursery, I did not know and understand the complete meaning of the prophecy.

When you later returned to the wizarding world and it turned out that you were on his side, you also became my enemy. My number one enemy just because you had survived. It was not something I could ignore.

As I said earlier, what I really didn't know at the time, was that when I stated my oath I did it in such a way that I tied my life to his. With his life tied to the wand that he used it was only when you broke the wand and burned the remains that I felt relief come.

Also as said previously, all those who have sworn their allegiance to me will follow me to the grave. The link that was created through their marks and their oaths to me will end their life. While to some it may seem cruel, to me? I honestly don't care. With the majority if not all of my followers being cold blooded murders you could consider it my last, if not my only, good deed for the wizarding world.

How you survived the disaster at the ministry I don't have a clue. My ministry informants advised me that the men that I sent to end you had all disappeared and that you had saved your family. That should have been impossible, the men I sent had never failed a mission before. I now feel I must offer my congratulations, you seem to be impossible to kill.

Just so you know, Severus Snape had orders from Dumbledore to give you a letter with a portkey. I changed the destination on it and if he had it succeeded in giving it to you, then you would have come to me. So when you refused the letter and defended yourself against Snape killing him, you put down the double agent and foiled one of my plans as well.

Yes, I've created a horcrux. Several in fact, but they are pointless now. They all were created after I had stated my ritual oath to see Dumbledore dead. They will wither away as well.

I choose to write this open letter to you because I'm dying,I'm withering away at about the same rate as Dumbledore. I will take my marked servants with me and have included a separate listing of them as well as a listing of the properties they are staying at. The main point that I am focusing on is that Dumbledore's era will end.

One may wonder why the war became what it was. What many may not know was that I had been harassed, and in some cases tortured, by the fine pureblood boys and by Dumbledore. Dumbledore also represented the light side of the war. My only chance was to become stronger than those who bullied me. Once I was stronger then them I saw to it that they had no choice but to choose to be my slaves. As for free will, don't make me laugh. The dead were the only ones that had free will.

From what has been printed in the paper, virtually all of Hogwarts has decided to follow you Lord Potter-Black. They did so not out of fear of you but out of a desire to learn and for friendship. I recruited my followers, during the first war, by using fear and torture or by allowing them to utilize all levels of depravity. I do not think anyone who has chosen to follow you will do so out of fear. Of that I am truly envious of you, you know. Had I not so few remaining days, I would have liked to gotten to know you better. However, what I've recently learned about you is that you are a worthy successor. Of the magical area, let me just say with our deaths, Albus Dumbledore and I hand over the reins of the control to you to cherish.

Harry, think about this, Albus had that prophecy about a savior that would eliminate the Dark Lord. Now it's test time, was the prophecy about me or him? As I was temporarily out of the picture, so to speak for that couple of years, he needed a way to have control over 'the one born as the seventh month dies.' He had your godfather taken care of by sending him to prison and by a stroke of luck there, right when he needed it, was another Black family member primed to take care of your godmother. Think Harry, I was gone and Dumbledore couldn't accept that anyone other than he had control over you. Think Harry how could he do that? Well, I can help you to understand that. He had a messenger boy in place to give hints of what he liked be done but phrased in such a way that when it was imparted to my death eaters it seemed to be from me. Bella later told me that Snape was the one that planted the idea of seeking information from Longbottoms. As a gift let me tell you to look for mind spells and curses in the Black family library. You will find, in the library, a spell for that caused what happened to them. What happened to the Longbottoms is a curse, but not the Cruciatus curse. The curse that was used in effect locks the spirit of the person it's used on inside their body. Yes, the book explains the curse and provides you with a counter curse. It isn't a cure, per se, but more of a release. I do not and have not ever supported long lasting suffering. However Albus needed them alive but out of the way so that he could get his claws on you and also have access to the spare.

My time is now over and gone. Lord Potter-Black, I charge you to clean up what's left of the mess we have created. In a better world you and I would have been able to work together to achieve that goal, if only I had not fallen victim to my overwhelming hate. I had no mother to place a shield around me to ward against it. Your mother used runes powered by love and life force, hers, to protect you from me. That shield also then prevented the hate, Albus tried instill in you, from taking root. If the hate had taken root he would have used it to have you kill the Dursleys. Then after you had fallen to it you would have been the next lunatic Dark Lord that Albus, the All Mighty GOD of wizarding Britain, would have had to save the sheep from. But only to keep his glory bright, shiny and illuminated in the eyes of the masses.

I will leave behind some documents for you. These documents will tell which families deaths I had nothing to do with and which of those deaths can be laid at the feet of my followers. Most thought I was behind it but I rarely personally took the time to kill families. You see there are, or was more than one head to this hydra. One head of the hydra was a masked Albus Dumbledore. Through his guidance, manipulations and spellwork he created Voldemort to be the second head of the Hydra but to appear to be the only head. I know he also had a few more he controlled. He reprogramed poor Umbridge's mind but he might have overdone it. With Umbridge following his directions he controlled Fudge. I had Malfoy try to both steer and partly hinder Dumbledore's pawns if it lead to far from the way I liked it.

Both Snape and Malfoy participated in raids that killed entire families and family lines. You must know and understand that not all of these raids were completed on my orders, but I will allow you a free guess about who else was giving the orders.

Fudge, had help from Lucius to erase a threat for the seat in the powerhouse. Unfortunately for him, Umbridge found out about it. It turns out Lucius is somewhat chatty when drinking a nice glass of scotch. He was apparently sitting and drinking with Severus one night and let it slip about how he helped Fudge out. Now Severus being the good little spy and turncoat that he is told his good buddy Albus. Albus sees that he may be able to use this to advantage so he fed the information to his pawn Dolores. With Dolores being the typical politically inclined female that she is, realized she had excellent blackmail material. She went to Fudge and blackmailed him with the knowledge she had. That is how a lot of her creature and werewolf regulations were able to be passed into law. Now while it was before your time, I felt you may be interested in finding out about it.

Snape has a troll personality but when he wants to he can really charm someone. He steered others to Dumbledore so that he would have pawns to use. He is scum of the worst sort but somehow Dumbledore trained him to do what he wished done, as an example look at Longbottoms. Then take a look around you. Not all of those controlled are killers. One also needs to wonder why there has only ever been one werewolf allowed to attend Hogwarts. Of course this is only accurate if what my informants have told me has any veracity. How many close friends do you have at Hogwarts? Is Ronald Weasley truly your friend or is he keeping you from making true friends from the other students that attend? Is he perhaps another rat? A rat that is this time controlled by or loyal to Albus.

Oh, I suppose one day you may find out that the wards at Hogwarts do report more about what happens than most think. For instance, it tells the the ward holder who has entered or exited the warded area and it also reports who exactly is currently moving around inside the castle. I grant you if one was to use a time turner it may be a little confusing to the ward holder to be advised there were two of the same person within the wards. But back to my previous point, Dumbledore could NOT have been ignorant of Peter 'the rat' residing in Hogwarts. Especially not if he was tied to the wards which he was. Then during your fourth year when that little pesky bug was flying about making your life hell, THINK Harry. You need to take off the rose tinted glasses and really take a look around you.

Yes, I have really left you a wasp's nest to clean up. I have perhaps kicked it one to many times so you may need to tread carefully to avoid getting stung. To aid you in your efforts to clean things up I have left you my documents, they contain more information you may need. Clean up the magical world and make sure that Hogwarts is returned to a school that is for all with magic.

Goodbye, Lord Potter-Black

Tom Riddle / Lord Voldemort

:-:-:

Over the next few days there were many who appeared at St. Mungo's ill with various symptoms but within a week they were all dead. No medical treatment could save them and in the end the medical staff could only give them palliative care. Albus Dumbledore passed away quietly, while taking an afternoon nap, the same day the letter to Harry from Voldemort was in the newspaper. Voldi died a few days after Albus passed, both died alone. The Daily Prophet reported the tragic news of Dumbledore's death. The article went on to report the truth of how Dumbledore had fallen victim to a cursed object and how that object had twisted him. Several possible explanations for things that had happened over the years were offered up and one enterprising reporter had even walked the streets of Diagon Alley to get comments, for the article, from shoppers. Many began to understand the underlying reasons for the DE's actions. Amelia had received the documents giving a listing of unmarked death eaters. What had followed, after she received those names had been whispered about in hushed voices for years. After Amelia was done all would later agree that she had done a really great job in cleaning up her auror force and in securing the unmarked death eaters in holding cells.

* * *

 **:-:-:-: EOC :-:-:-:**

 **-  
** If you like to try your quill, and be free to put your own mind to one of the big ones I have, It was my first FF, And If you live arond Brainbridge - Yorkshire Dales National Park - It's in your backgarden. Well, it starts there. and my swedish version are 350k+ words.


	6. Chapter 6 Two years go fast

**Chapter VI Two years go fast**

* * *

 **:-:-: small pieces of without the requirement to be in chronological order :-:-:**

AN: Time to stay in USA, differ over time, as this being written people from open country's can stay with VISA up to 90 days. I (Smargden) did seven visits to NYC, in the years 1966-1967, after the immigration officers had searched their books and my name was not to be denied, I had 29 days, hence that being used here.  
And if You like to know where in Texas, Try a little north part of Amarillo Potter County Texas - (Evil smile in the face of the author).  
And let us pray no harm come to my readers - or co-writer due to the weather now. :NA/

* * *

The period after the passing of both Tom aka Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore were, at times, hectic. The closing of Hogwarts had just become a foregone conclusion upon the death of the Headmaster. The ministry by way of the educational department had tried to walk in and take control of the building, however, they could not get past the gates. They had pouted and whined, all very officially of course, and tried to demand the rights to the school and whatever remained. Their only argument was that as the school had been closed, it was the ministry's right to claim whatever was left.

They soon found out how wrong they were. They were gracefully informed by a large team of legal barracudas, you know the ones that can make a bureaucrat pee their pants at twenty paces? Yeah them, they had the pleasure of informing the ministry that the building, the land and whatever may be in it or on it was property if Lord Gryffindor.

Gringotts released a statement to the ministry and the press that confirmed that a Lord Gryffindor existed but stated he had no interest in having his given name made public. They went on to say that Lord Slytherin also still had an heir, by conquest, and that was Harry Potter. Since no heirs of the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff founders had been proven by a Gringotts inheritance claim, in the last two hundred years, their portion of Hogwarts is to be held in trust by the remaining heirs for another three hundred years.

If after a total of five hundred years no heir is found for either line then their lines are to be considered dead. At this point their portion of the ownership of Hogwarts School is to be distributed evenly to the remaining heirs of the founders. The legal barracudas went on to point out that since their is still legal heirs to the school they, the ministry, would not be able to take control of the school as the Schools magic would only recognize the heirs. Seeing the disappointed, frustrated and plain just pissed off looks on the faces of the ministry officials the head of the legal team just couldn't resist one last legal dig.

"I do feel I should also mention that the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin also have additional options. If sometime in the distant future they have no blood heirs to pass control of the school to they have the right to either choose an heir outside the bloodline to adopt in or to set up a governing board for the school separate from the ministry. This cannot be changed through any laws you may try to force through the Wizengamot as it was part of the founding treaty between the school and the ministry. In other words, more simple words….. mates ya pissed the heirs off and ya ain't ever gonna get the school." finished the barrister with a laugh. He was sure the looks on the ministry officials faces would have his employers crying with laughter.

The ministry threw such a fit that the original documents for the founding of Hogwarts was brought out to be viewed. It was found on review of said documents, in addition to proving what the legal team said was true, that the castle was not the considered the school. The school was actually just renting the building, the items inside the castle and the land it sat on for a very small fee. The contract further stated that anything the school added, greenhouses, huts or whatever, was to be considered property of the castle. It was with heavy hearts and much pouting that the ministry conceded that any attempts at seizing Hogwarts would fail.

:-:

The ministry tried to recover some of the public approval it had lost during their attempts at seizing Hogwarts by giving Harry the Order of Merlin. The approval rating for the ministry leaders plummeted even more when Harry refused to accept it on the grounds that Albus Dumbledore had been given his due to a lie. When they still protested and said they needed time to call for a majority vote to remove the Order from Dumbledore he brought up the Order of Merlin that was given to Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore had been given his when he lied and stated he had killed Grindelwald. Harry went on to say that Peter Pettigrew had been given his 'posthumously', based on the word of Albus Dumbledore, after he had betrayed the Potter family. The heroic efforts, Dumbledore claimed Pettigrew to have done was all a lie. He mentioned again that neither award had been revoked. Just the thinking of Alastor Moody and all he had done for the country during the war knowing he didn't receive a medal. Then in the same breath, to know that the rat had one, it makes a joke or farce of the whole award process and the previous recipients. Harry went on to add that, the author Gilderoy Lockhart, was a total fraud who had based his published works on lies and stolen memories. Harry then stated that it wasn't the Order of Merlin but instead it was THE ORDER OF LIES and he wanted no part of it. From that point on what no ministry official understood was why no one would accept the award for the Order of Merlin. At least they didn't for many years to come.

:-:

As the war between Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, had ended what followed was considered a time of wonder and serenity. There was the occasional attempt by many pureblood and bureaucrat to fill the power vacuum that arose. Skirmishes over power occurred frequently at first. Draco Malfoy was one of those who, despite his young age, tried to recruit followers, but died heirless before he was scheduled to start his sixth year of schooling. The sad thing is he wasn't the only one to die, but he was the one that most knew of and remembered.

:-:-:

Harry had created some new rules for his school in the United States before it officially started. One new rule was that all students, regardless of blood 'purity', had to take an inheritance test at Gringotts. That Gringotts now had an office at school made it infinitely easier for everyone. The test was a requirement for the school ID that allowed the students into the USA for longer than 29 days. The test could be taken either before school began, which was strongly recommended, or at the school once it began but as long as it was before the thirtieth day. If a student had not had the test done by the close of Gringotts on the 29'th day they and their belongings were immediately collected and sent back to Britain.

Once back on British soil they would be advised they would need to seek schooling elsewhere and would have the option to reapply for admission to the school but they would be on the bottom of a rather long wait list. All in al it was a good reason to take the test and get er' done.

WOW, did those tests produce some astounding news to shove in the pureblood bigots faces. It turns out that there was no such thing as a 'first generation magic user'. Muggleborns were found to be children that came from squib lines or those who had had their magic bound for some reason such as children that previously were denied or refused a Hogwarts invitation. A small group was found to have originated from a house that had cast out family members for marrying supposed muggleborns or non magicals. Typically what happened every few generations to squibs from pureblood families was they would be killed or left in the muggle world. This practice tended to cause a rise in 'muggleborns' attending Hogwarts as early as  
ten to fifteen years later. The last group was more difficult to solve as the test said that some of them came from well named pureblood families but were not the biological children born to that family line, at least not the matriarchal line. It is thought, perhaps, that they were muggleborn children switched at birth for children thought to be squibs.  
At this point a very discreet investigation took place. The most difficult to solve was where a mother was asked, under truth serum, if she had been having an affair or had a one night stand. When the answer given was no, she was then scanned for memory charms. After that scan was done most then stated yes to an affair or one night stand. But in one case the response was still NO. That mystery was proving much harder to solve and so they now went to question the 'father'.

After a thorough questioning of the 'father' it was revealed that the husband was not exactly faithful or clean when he had intercourse with his wife. In this instance the cheating spouse had intercourse with another woman. This woman or 'mistress' still had semen from another male inside her. When the cheating spouse had finished with the 'mistress' he had gone home to his wife covered in the semen of another man. At this point the spouse had sexual intercourse with his wife and his semen as well as the semen from the other male entered the wife's body. It was the husbands bad luck that his 'little swimmers' were not as strong as the other males. The 'mistress' was technically a prostitute who was not that big on hygiene so had not cleaned up after servicing another client prior to entertaining the spouse. This was the only case that provided any true difficulty in solving it.

:-:

It was a short time later that the people from the consortium had completed handling the follow up tests which were done very discreetly. The testing wasn't completed in a week it actually took the rest of the year. This was one of the things Regnok had asked Harry to have done as well. Gringotts knew that from time to time blood quills, that families traditionally kept to use to sign contracts with, could develop some abnormalities. However prior to this they had no right or reason to interfere. This was their way to show the pureblood bigots - that they were not as pure as they thought or purported themselves to be. The children that had any abnormalities were told in private what the investigation of their heritage had found.

:-:-:

One major difference between Old Hogwarts and the new school was that all students were informed that they had a mandatory appointment with the hospital wing when they first arrived. Once their appointment date and time arrived, and they made it to the hospital wing, they would be scanned for memory charms, blocks of all sorts and their physical health was thoroughly checked. It was quickly found that some students had memory charms, most charms were found having to do with accidental magic discharge as a child and were not harmful. Mostly the charms were benign and only needed removed if it was present when there was a combination of the charm with magic blocks. At that point there was a possibility of danger to the affected person if it stayed and also when trying to remove them. A lot of muggleborns found they had blocks that reduced their magical ability. The older muggleborns, that were not students, that went to Gringotts for the testing found the blocks had been present for their whole life. The staff were all thinking that the next hurdle to tackle would obviously be the bigotry against the non purebloods or half-blood's. Then once the memory charms and blocks had been dealt they began the physical check ups. All those that were not raised in the magical world needed to checked to make sure their vaccinations for immunity to common magical diseases were present and up to was the staffs plan of action for first three months at school.

:-:-:

'Marauders Centers' was now the public name of Harry's school and it was located in the state of Texas in the USA. The school itself had become well known rather fast even if the location wasn't well known.

:-:-:

Harry had promised his classmates that they could be with him for his last two years of education and just pay for the cost of food. It would be open to negotiation as to what would happen after those two years. Harry, when asked, would proclaim that he had a backup school with a solid foundation and his plan was to keep it running, but not as a charity. He informed them that the two years was basically free but after that their would most likely be a small tuition charge. It was also made common knowledge that if the ministry would like to be involved they had to pay for the right before even beginning to demand anything of the school or him.

:-:-:

What follows next is a brief summary of a lot of pointless meetings Harry attended with moronic pureblood bigots regarding his property. It involved him turning up to listen to airheads with delusions of grandeur carry on and once his patience wore thin he would simply stand say "no" before saying "meeting adjourned" then walking out. This is a small collection of some of his meetings, demands made demands and his tempered even responses to all of it.

The negotiation was not just people representing various parties sitting in the same room and arguing, it was a little more refined. Instead of arguing in person or through a third party they would also send letters in which the owls sometimes criss crossed each other carrying responses. There were some occasions where they met at Gringotts in London as well but there was no way that Harry would invite them to his new school. They had two years to come to an agreement that was starting as of 1998.

Funding, to continue the school, needed to come from somewhere other than Harry because he wasn't going to foot the bill past the promised two years. So it was strongly suggested to all interested parties that someone had to find the needed gold somewhere. Harry's first suggestion was quickly nixed, he had simply asked the government to pay for all school years. The ministry delegation countered and demanded that Hogwarts be reopened and then stated that they were not prepared to hand over any gold to support the day to day running of the school.

Harry point blank refused to hand over Hogwarts to them and refused to reopen it until an agreement was reached. He also stated that he did not and would not support the bigotry that was the seeding the minds of the young for future segregation. He had proven that there was no halfblood or mudbloods as some called the lesser of the non pureblood group. It was also a word that more than one of the ministry delegation had used. When Harry stated the next time he heard the word from them he would be after blood, their blood.

With his next statement he also proved just who was the blood traitors were. He stated it was the purebloods and not satisfied with just saying that he then also explained why they were blood traitors. He showed proof that in just a few generations every pureblood couple left would have less than two children living to middle age. These individuals, while they would reach middle age, they would do so with a marked reduction in the power they could wield. With that last statement he let them know that they were the enemy within the magical population and of magic itself.

The last little mental bomb he threw at them was that during the last war the killings were bloodbaths committed by those that considered themselves pureblood. They were so proud of their pureblood that when they killed in the name of purity they hid their faces behind masks. Then he reminded them that while the majority of those that died were 'half bloods' or 'muggleborns' they also killed purebloods. They were purebloods that were killed by purebloods.

To keep the numbers up for the magical population you need to have at least two offspring per couple. However most purebloods only have one heir and very seldom do they have a spare. This reduces the numbers needed to populate or in this case repopulate to half. Another few generations from now and you might wonder where the magicals and the magic have gone.

They had gone from one magical person per one hundred non magicals two thousand years ago to one magical person per every one hundred thousand non magical now. That is equal to one magic user per 100,000 in England and the surrounding European areas. The scary news is that it's reducing each year.

By letting the so called pureblood magicals deny the non pureblood magicals their equal rights they made them appear to be sub citizens. With these actions by the 'purebloods' the muggleborn then tend to divide themselves to reach 1 of three possible outcomes almost without thought.

For some, they will return to the non magical or muggle society. Once there they find that they have a substandard muggle education which leads them to only being able to obtain low level jobs. They will silently curse themselves for neglecting the possibility of their needing to lead a non magical life. They will realize they have lost seven years of school in the non magical world and some may take the low end jobs while attempting to take night courses to catch up in hopes of getting a better job.

Another decision some may come to is that they will stay in the magical world and tough it out. But they will do so knowing they have no rights or even the possibility for equal rights when trying to obtain a job.

The last group will say screw this and they will flee the country. They hope that if they can start over elsewhere that it may be better for them than in Britain or that they could obtain a better job in the non magical word with their lack of non magical education abroad.

This is where Harry kept to his morals and his earlier decision. He had the choice of either stopping everything and closing his school for all students from Britain or he could stay and begin rebuilding the magical society from the bottom up. He decided he would work to make it a working part of a blended world, where the magicals were able to live among the non magicals without being seen. They would be able to hide in plain sight for the most part. Then when that was done he could leave Europe.

As he had done before he started anything, he sat and started to create a rough plan. He knew that all magicals needed to be educated and that education must be provided somehow. If the ministry was going to dictate how the education of the young magicals would be handled they could and would do it without his help and without Hogwarts. In no manner, shape or form would his beloved Hogwarts be used to promote bigotry, hate, or propaganda.

After a few rounds of threats, and some judiciously used blackmail, it ended with the ministry conceding on some points. They would, along with a little payment from the taxpayers, fund the school. The funds would be managed by Gringotts with no interference by the ministry allowed. Harry conceded on a point to keep good faith with the ministry. He promised to shorten the length of time needed for students to be prepared to take the OWLs from five years to four. With the concessions from both Harry and the Ministry documented and signed they came to an agreement.

The end result, after his first year, was a lot of thank you's for the results that were achieved. The students were talking at home, actually they were bragging, about how they all could show way better results than anyone who had previously gone to Hogwarts had been able to. When the OWL results were published they showed two versions, the old British standards and the international standards. The NEWT results were published in the same manner. There had been a small amount of cheating, which depending on how you look at it, really isn't cheating, to overcome the lack of education from Hogwarts, some students had been offered a memory transfer in a few subjects and it was understood to be an exception as time was short.

The end results were very close to how he had been visualizing things from the start. What really hit home with the students was that the ministry had been given no requirement beyond the student's OWL results. They, the ministry, were not obligated to pay anything beyond that point. The students then realized that to be able to obtain positions in different jobs like auror or healer they needed to have NEWTs. The muggleborn realized that going from OWLs to NEWTs was similar to graduating high school and going to college. Classes like Potions were needed in several fields and warders and curse breakers needed a higher education in runes and arithmancy. That benefited Harry perfectly because as the students came to this realization they would then have no issues signing up for a later payment program that counted in work hours. They could see that an hour of work for a wealthy pureblood was the same for poor halfblood.

:-:-:

In the end Harry had accepted to rethink his stupidity, as the ministry called it, and return to Hogwarts. He had given his promise that all students would come to Hogwarts after the two years had ended. With the fact that he had completed his requisite seven years of schooling he knew the new school would set up with his own rules.

:-:-:

To the eyes of the public, Hogwarts was active but without having any courses, thanks to the elves. Harry had done an inheritance test in one of the compressed trainings and it showed that he could claim the title Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Black and the main family name of Lord Potter. As a result of Dobby telling him the elves were crying as they lost their magic he bound the Hogwarts elves early. Actually instead following his early plans of closing it down for good he created a new plan for the future of Hogwarts and Britain and prepared for later years.

Education that went beyond OWLs would be located in the new Hogwarts. Magical Britain had no college where you could earn a master's degree so this was what the new Hogwarts would be used for. While the school in Texas was too good to close and would be used for schooling up to OWL level.

Harry planned to use the same rules, used in the newly opened school in Texas, for his new and improved Hogwarts. However redesigning the houses would be a project for the future. He envisioned Ravenclaw for academic knowledge, Hufflepuff for gardening and healing, Gryffindor for auror academy and future explorers and lastly Slytherin, for potions and political careers. It was in the original charter covenant that Hogwarts was to keep the four houses running as long as it was used as a school.

:-:-:

In the end Harry had done a lot to get revenge on some of the worst bigots. It was found that four families were the main names behind all the suppliers of equipment for student attending Hogwarts. The suppliers of caldrons, telescopes, parchment and quills, cloth for clothing and trunk suppliers were the worst of the bigots. They had ways to charge separate prices for what they sold to different people without anyone the wiser.

When you shopped their merchandise one would notice that none of the objects had a visible price tag. When the store clerk rang up your purchase you would discover there was different ways to pay. One way was with gold at the counter. By paying this way you paid full price. The next type of payment that could be used was to pay with your Gringotts key. Unknown by all but the keenest of observers was paying this way reduced the purchase cost by a fifth. This was all done without it being seen by either observers or the clerk and it was equal to a twenty percent discount. A third method of payment gave the purchaser another twenty percent price discount which totaled forty percent. The way this occurred was by making the payment with your family ring. The ring would initiate a transfer from your vaults to theirs the same as the key however it showed that you were a fullblood or pureblood. The last discount given was friends of the owners discount or it could also be called the family alliance discount. The group of friends that hold the ownership of the stores only pay twenty percent for the same merchandise the that muggleborn or half bloods had paid full price for. It was this type of bigotry that made the economy of the stores balance and make gold.

Well, to say it politely, they did NOT like the new routine for Harry's school. Now the students had no need to buy any supplies, other than possibly day to day clothes. Then you needed to add in the fact that the muggleborn and most of half blood would shop in the muggle world for their clothing needs as it was usually far cheaper than in the Alley. All other supplies were included and with help of the elves it came from all around the world. This was done without putting hard earned gold into some golddiggers hand, a gold digger that was charging up to five times more for substandard supplies, for what they called mudbloods.

As the stores in the Ally began to bring less and less gold in shoppers soon saw a reduction in prices. Everything was on sale sometimes even the business itself, a person couldn't pass a store without seeing signs suggesting up to fifty percent or more off and that suited Harry perfectly. He would match the competing merchants sale and put what he had on sale but he did not sell to others only to those inside his world wide consortium. The results were that the prices went down and that was good for his business. Soon he had successfully driven the bigots out of business without his name being seen or mentioned.

Harry with the help of Gringotts invested a lot, both in time and money. The Alley and remote areas were purchased, the existing buildings were demolished and rebuilt as new a residential area to be available for future rentals. Sun and wind power plants were created using rune powered magic. What was not seen was the electric power boosters that were in use and the magic recycling plants that produced gas for cooking and heating. Soon it was a fully functional and running community built for future. In the future it would be considered the normal standard for those with magical ability. The areas that were rebuilt also included business centers, redesigned workplaces and shopping areas encompassing everything that a community would need.

:-:

The Hogwarts castle and land itself was a private property. As he was avoiding broadcasting that he was Lord Gryffindor he instead told everyone that he rented it from Lord Gryffindor. He stated when asked that none of the other founders other than Godric himself or his heir had any claim on the castle. For this reason Harry could and did assert that it was a privately owned property and it would not open for visitors other than those invited.

As Harry had gotten the ministry to enter into an agreement that allowed him to run the school he quickly reworked the whole concept. The first thing he reformed was the method of travel to London. He did this by temporarily leasing some greyhound buses. The buses they leased were more modern and when the interior was reworked, both the seating and the engine, it was far more advanced than the nightbus. The change in the way they went to school was done for all children. This allowed the children to make it to the platform on time and prevented the more stubborn adults, who wouldn't adapt, from breaking the statute. The children were able to blend in more easily with the non magical world thereby offering a layer of normalcy and security. Two dozen of the newest and most modern type of Greyhound buses were leased, of course they was leased from the consortium, to be used in Britain.

All school children would enter the bus in their local city before being transported to the platform at Kings cross. The gateway to the platform 9 ¾ was closed. Unlike when Harry went to Hogwarts for the first time, no child in the future would risk the magical worlds safety by asking a non magical how to get onto that platform. When the barrier was closed additional wards were also added preventing apparating or portkey arrivals to the platform for security reasons. This was yet another kick in the balls to the purebloods.

Once at Hogsmeade first year students would still be directed to the boats on the lake. That first trip from the train to the castle, being transported by boat over the lake to Hogwarts castle, was traditional and magical he wouldn't change that. The entrance at the new school the boat trip was also for the second and third years, as they would see the castle that way.

:-:-: MADRID - or not :-:-:

After Harry's meeting with Snape's ghost he had an almost overwhelming urge to go to Madrid. Yes, he had traveled the majority of the globe to establish new places for his schools but the urge to go to Madrid was strong and time was fanning the flames of that urge. The longer he put it off the stronger it became. Currently he planning to take care of some business details at Gringotts. Those details included a meeting with his business partner to go over plans for the school complex and a few last minutes updates. It was due to this meeting that he's on the steps leading to gringotts alone, for once, as his bodyguard was occupied at the ministry. Oh while he used the term 'bodyguard' it was more of a loose classification as relationship had become something closer to friends. Not quite a 'snogging' partner per say however they had spoken, at length, about a possible future together. Both of them had left that conversation positive that a more intimate future was a possibility for them.  
:-:

"I have a need to visit your offices in Madrid. I'm told there is a Gringotts branch there too. Is that correct?" Harry asked Regnok.

"Well, that is both right and wrong. You see human businesses all around the world have branches of those business in multiple countries. However, if you think about it, who really is 'the head' of those branches? Is it the manager at that location or the CEO in the home country? Is the name even the same all over?"

"In the human corporate world it can get really confusing as to who is ultimately in charge. I think I would lean toward no it isn't the branch manager but the CEO in the home country. As for the company name again I would say no it probably changes due to language barriers or other reasons." said Harry.

"Well the same goes for us. Yes there is another goblin run banking system set up in Europe. We have a total of two actually. We have the Gringotts here in Britain that encompasses the magical north half of Europe. If you are magical and live within the northern half you conduct business here. The other branch of Gringotts handles the southern portion of Europe. This will include most countries around the Mediterranean Sea and that include Spain as you asked about Madrid. My cousin is the manager of that branch and it is called Gormic Bank since, Gringotts the word, can take on different meaning due to language barriers."

"I suppose our school in Malta would fall under the 'umbrella' of the Gormic branch then?" Asked Harry

"Yes it will as well as your New Zealand location are within the branches that coverage zone for the Pacific area."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Now I kind of feel silly for just assuming that Gringotts did it all. Since you didn't say anything different I assumed 'Gringotts' covered the entire area." Said Harry in a soft little voice.

"Gibraltar is governed by England and a lot of the business there are concerns for us. We need to monitor them or be in close proximity to them for various reasons. It is for this reason that we also have a 'Gringotts' branch office located on that odd cliff. The branch is quite small but but it is large enough to hold our entrances to the portal system for our gates. Also just for reference, should you need it in the future, the main office for the Iberian Peninsula is not Madrid its Cordoba. It's a lovely little town, yes. NO - it's, well it WAS, back then, a millenia ago, one of top three cities in the whole world. Actually looking back on things its a bit funny. My cousin had selected it while the two of us were arguing. We were fighting over which of us was to manage which branch.

"My cousin Rebikan, being a right proper little swot, said that I spoke English and he didn't. So that's why he manages that great branch and I have this branch, well it was rather big different back then, but now min branch are the bigger to his annoyance. We still fight to this day but we do put effort into trying to not kill each other."

Harry did not miss the grin at the face of his friend, "And I can see it pleases you"

"It really do, I do remind him, as often I can, and thanks to the British now have Gibraltar I can do business from there in both Portugal and Spain. And I can take you there however, to make things easier once there, can you tell me what you need to do there?"

Harry spoke with Reg and went over the business he needed to complete at Gringotts 'sister' branch bank. Once he finished speaking he received a school trunk that was about a quarter of the size of the one Hagrid had instructed him to buy during his first visit to Diagon Alley. He snuck peek inside it and all he saw was letters.

:-:-:

Later when Harry had sorted it all he found it fell into two categories, pre Hogwarts and Hogwarts days. The first part was all her diaries. They had been penned on regular paper with a normal pen at first however later he saw she had began to mix normal paper, parchment, pen and quill.

She wrote mostly that she was more or less an orphan of sorts. Her grandmother was an unlucky girl who caught the attention of a royal and became pregnant by him. Of course this was information that could not be allowed to be made public as it could reflect badly on him. He was not king at the time her grandmother became pregnant however he was in line for the throne and did become king later.

With no marriage in his great grandmother's near future the child was born a bastard child. His great grandmother was said to be an unlucky girl who bore and unlucky child while serving Spanish royalty. The child was of the line Alfons but not recognized due to being born out of wedlock.

Later her last name was changed to Evans for security reasons. His grandfather had also served the queen but no one would say what department he was a part of. After reading that in his mothers journal he thought think James Bond or Mission Impossible and that was his grandfather he supposed. He, in a brief moment of childish whimsey wondered if his grandfather had ever said 'If I told you where I worked I would have to kill you', or if he just used a generic cover story. The journal did go on to say that this was another reason for the change of names.

The journal, as he read, would also cover other less harsh topics like her day to day routines and what homework she was doing. In fact a lot of it was like this until he stumbled upon another startling fact. He read about a young girl, that become her sister and got the name Petunia who became an orphan because her family was believed to have been targeted by the IRA. Lily did write that it was possible that the deaths were due to a backlash from an IRA attempt that went wrong but she was unsure.

She also wrote that never did 'see' the real reason in her visions so could only provide supposition or her impression of what happened based on the feeling she received during the vision. Later as the time passed so to did the way she recorded things in her journals. By her fourth year at Hogwarts it was completely in code. He was becoming frustrated with the journal until he saw that she had left instructions on a way to break the code or lock. / Place a drop of blood. If I deem you worthy to read further the text shall become clear. Should you be found unworthy beware for you will be given only a small amount of time to return the journal./ After reading what was written, Harry made small cut on his thumb and smeared the blood where it indicated to do so. He watched and waited with bated breath until the text started to become clear and he could read further.

In one entry Harry read that his mother had started to wonder how she was going to pass this information to her son. She had wrote that this gift of family history could be idle for some time. She knew there was a possibility that she would not be able to pass the information on herself so was racking her brain to find a way to do so. During her research on how to secure this information for future family members she unknowingly put voice to her questions. It was during one of her research and mumble sessions late at night that a house elf overheard her. She wrote that the house elf was ever so polite when she popped in to give a possible solution to the issue. It was due to this house elf that the giftbox ended up outside Gringotts. Lily wrote she was ecstatic when the house elf told her about Gringotts. She no longer had to worry about demands from the British government as there was no way to 'find out' about the journals. She felt that it was truly safe. The Spanish branch of the goblin banking system was like a separate entity. They were able to establish that the giftbox was of the Alfons line and no British national was ever to be able to make demands for it.

He read that her true joy was that her visions had shown her that Snape would give him memories and through those memories he would know her. She had been afraid that all she would be for him were words on a piece of paper or parchment. With the memories it would be like live memories and would show her life both before and during Hogwarts. As a bonus he had gained a lot of information about potions as she had 'seen' that Snape was going to be a master of the art.

His heart had warmed as he read what she had written of family activities. The hardest part to read was where she had 'seen' that it would be 'the rat' that was the traitor. She wrote that in her visions if she exposed him then everything went right to hell. She wrote of the various scenarios she had 'seen'. That it had passed the point where that BSC, SIS more known now as MI6, and the SOE, (Special Operations Executive) could be of help. She wrote that she knew that her father was involved there and they had started taking down all 'migs'. Migs was the codename they gave the magicals and in her writing made it clear that it would only end in disaster should they become involved. It was here his heart broke for what seemed the millionth time as he read that the only way to save as many lives as possible was to do nothing to stop her death. She could do what she needed to do to save him but her life was to be forfeit. Harry actually had to stop reading for a while as his eyes began to fill. If asked he would have been sure to say it was allergies or the dust from the old papers causing the reaction.

After a lot of looking for clues to the identity of his great grandfather of the Alfons line he felt he knew who it was. He thought he could put it together and more or less guess how it must have been. Don Juan Carlos Teresa Silverio Alfonso de Borbón y Battenberg he was the third son and designated heir of King Alfonso XIII of Spain and Victoria Eugenie of Battenberg and per the date of birth for him and information he found he was dead now.

But now he knew why the name Alfonso was listed on his family tree on his mother's side. He had seen the name of course, but before now he had no clue why it was there or how he was related. Well now he knew more about his family history and felt he knew his mother as more than a name and a face.

EOC

AN: Spanish royalty involving is of course pure fiction for the story. But the named person is (was) a real person died 1993.

And Cordoba was one of the world's top three cities of the time Roman empire.  
And we thank you all who are kind enough to hit the review button.

And yes, it's fanfiction, and we are one in USA, and one in Sweden, we write in different stiles, and sometimes (all the time) that make a cross, and well we are not professional writers and do this for fun, your fun mostly, as it's a type of 'thank you' for all the good stuff we have got the option to read. And lastly, sorry for the delay of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 NEW SCHOOL START

**Chapter VII NEW SCHOOL START**

* * *

AN: one review; Were we supposed to get something from this chapter?

Its seemed as if nothing of any consequence happened?

It's no action, and same go for this chapter, but it be some folks die in the epilog, I hope you stay with tha last ending of the story do have a little twist in it. (and this an are not spellchecked)

And thanks to alla of you who have given favoriting for both me (author) storyline are by me but wording are by my cowirter bbmc u/6211258/.  
Small edits on time - before or after (2018-02-05) :NA

* * *

 **:-:-: Hogwarts September first 1988 :-:-:**

Harry had just returned from from Texas seeing the staff for the four sites that would host the British students and was now preparing for the first arrivals of the students for the new school. It had been discussed if all staff would be present at first welcome feast or not, but due to the need to remain at the other sites to complete a few last minute things before students arrived, the decision had been made for him. Well it would be just him and a few others, this time, in the great hall but what a two years it had been, just to make to this point. The first thing he had to reorganise was the arrival at Hogsmeade of the Hogwarts Express. They would not let the matter drop until he gave a explanation of how it would work. He hated that some families would have to travel _non magically_ from Glasgow or Edinburgh to London. It wasn't to see their kids on to the train but to see them go through a brick wall and then go home again. The other part of, what he considered, unfair treatment was the kids from non magical families would see the kids from magical families be dropped off at the station by their parents. Those kids would get that last minute talking to by their dads and also the last minute hugs from their mom. It was a close call, but he took care of that aspect.

Once at Hogsmeade first year students would still be directed to the boats on the lake. That first trip from the train to the castle, being transported by boat over the lake to Hogwarts castle, was traditional and magical he wouldn't change that. Oh don't think he kept everything the same because he didn't, oh no. To have the ministry monetary backing for Hogwarts Harry had to make some alterations. He couldn't leave things alone and still expect things to come together as needed.

So one thing he changed was how the students came to the school. Once the first years had left the docks a new set of boats came for the second years followed by the third years. Harry had thought over how the students would journey to the castle once off the train and decided that it still magical and awe inspiring to see the castle from the lake in second and in third year as it was in first.

The fourth years and up would still journey to the castle by the thestral drawn carriages and would arrive and be seated before the younger years. When Harry had taken over Hogwarts and stated he could teach the students better, to have them ready for their O.W.L.s earlier, he decided if he was going to do it then he was going to do it his way and he was going to do something big.

As the students started to trickle in Harry thought back over the weeks and months he had put into recreating a new and hopefully better Hogwarts.

He remembered deciding that the things he loved the most was the first trip to the castle and the Welcoming Feast. So, he decided that while he may change things, like how the students got to the school, some things would stay the same, like the feast. The students would still come to the castle and come to the great hall to have the Welcoming Feast for all new and returning students. But that is all that was the same about that first night.

They no longer only had the first years coming by boat now it was the first three years, for this first year. The next thing he changed was that he no longer had students sorted by the sorting hat. Harry thought and explained that while the sorting hat may have been a great idea one thousand years ago to give the new incoming students a sense of family when they first arrived now times have changed and the only thing the sorting did was to create walls. The walls between people and families due to the house they were sorted into were indirectly helping in creating dark lords.

Oh, he remembered the fights that comment created. He shut them down rather quickly when he said that while the wizarding world has been lucky to have their heroes to save the day but one day they might not be so lucky. It was with the thought of breaking down the stigmas and barriers in mind one of the first things he changed about the school was the house system.

Again, when he had first said he was changing something the fights broke out and they hadn't even heard what he was changing. When he explained that the house system needed to be gotten rid of there had been something akin to mass hysteria and panic. When he was finally able to calm everyone down he explained he wasn't doing away with the houses just changing them a little. Once he made that statement people still weren't happy but they let him explain.

Harry knowing this may be his one shot to have people understand went on to tell of his vision of Hogwarts. He envisioned a Hogwarts where students were not separated by house but perhaps by year. The new incoming students would not be sorted but would immediately be known as Gryffindors. He reasoned that they were extremely brave to be leaving their parents for the first time and in the cases of muggleborns to be coming into a whole new world.

The returning second years would be Hufflepuff for their loyalty in returning. The third would be Slytherin, his reasoning for that was by now all students would be ambitious and trying to take new classes on or sneaky enough to know who to go to in their year to get them to do their homework. Finally, fourth years would be Ravenclaws. Fourth years would be hitting their stride and this would be the year that would determine if they just took the O.W.L.s or if they continued to their N.E.W.T.s.

Harry explained that while house pride was great to have it also at times lead to families rejecting one another over those houses. Houses he reminded them, that were chosen for you by a magical artifact when you were eleven years old. When he saw the possible objection again rising for his wish to not use the sorting hat he had just looked to the people who were raising the loudest opposition to his plan and asked.

"Are you still the same person now that you are thirty, seventy, or one hundred years of age as you were when you were eleven? Have none of you changed even a little since then? Perhaps when you had your first kiss, first girlfriend/boyfriend, when you bonded to your spouse or had your first child? If you say you haven't changed then I say you are a liar."

It was the quickest he had ever seen the naysayers shut up. While they were still quiet he went on to say that the school he had started for his years mates was doing quite well and he wanted to keep it going. His next proposal was something new and would give the students a safe look at the world around them while they were still in school.

What he wanted to do was send the different years to different locations. The first years would go to Texas which is where his current school was located. The second years would go to New Zealand, third years to Malta and finally the fourth years to Barbados. He stated that he had properties in each area that had enough space for each year group. They could learn about different areas of the world, different cultures and still get their education.

When naysayers again spoke and brought up the cost of getting the students to the different locations and also keeping it from the muggles Harry had an answer for that. He said that everyone would come to Hogwarts as traditional and partake of the feast. But once the feast was done instead of going to the common rooms the younger years would take specialized gates from Hogwarts to each of the different locations.  
:-:-:

Harry paused in his reflection of the last few months as the first welcoming feast of the new and improved Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was about to begin.

The students, as they were entering the great hall, saw seven tables. For the first years there may not have been anything noteworthy about the tables, but to the returning students this was a large change. The older students quickly noted that instead of the usual four tables they now had seven with a sign on each telling what year it was for. The staff were quick to direct the students both new and old to the appropriate tables with assurances to the returning students that explanations would follow. After the students settled down and were sitting Harry stood to give his speech.

 **:-:** _ **Harry giving his welcome speech**_ **:-:**

" **Welcome to what the Ministry for Magic calls Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I prefer to say Welcome to** _ **the new Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

" **With the stories you might have heard before, from parents or siblings, or on the train ride you may experience a small bit of wonder at the changes that have been made to the school. I will go into details about some of the changes made and the reasoning behind them and I will even discuss how I came to be the one to reorganize the school but keep in mind it's a long story. Now I know everyone is just waiting to ask questions or get that explanation but most of them will wait till after the feast.**

" **To assuage some of those burning questions let me say first that the house tables have now been replaced with tables for each year. The tables are for years one to seven and for the great feasts such as the Welcoming and Leaving feast you will be required to sit with your year. And few others that will be announced separately.**

" **Now for you who are returning from Texas with me, you need to know that the school is changing. For instance, you may have noticed there wasn't a sorting? Well the old sorting hat hasn't been retired just yet but it's job has changed. It now is the head judge of disagreements. There is no longer going to a traditional sorting of students into the houses.**

" **Next you will see that at the end of your tables are two people that older than you are. These people are your mentors, traditionally known as your** _ **heads of house.**_ **In the past the** _ **heads of houses**_ **have been overwhelmed by the students in their house and their needs. This didn't even cover if they had other assigned positions in the school.**

" **I am happy to say this change is permanent and their only job is to be your head of house or mentor and to help you. If you find that you have any questions or problems please seek them out. If for some reason they are not accessible or if they are not able to help you then call upon** _ **Dobby**_ **or** _ **Winky".**_ **When they heard their names called the two elves showed themselves to the student body.**

" **These elves are the head elves of my house and if there is an emergency do not hesitate to call upon them, by saying their names. Do not call upon them for simple things like help in finding an article of clothing.**

" **However, as I stated previously, if you need help and say something like '** _ **Dobby help' or 'emergency Dobby I need help'.**_ **They will come. I do want to mention that they may not be alone and that might be** _ **thee most important thing you need to know**_ **. Thank you Dobby and thank you Winky, if you could please let the others know to serve the feest."  
:-:-: **

Once the feast was done, the desserts were gone and many a student were entering the first stages of a food coma Harry once again stood to speak.

" **As the food now fills your bellies and you are almost ready to sleep I ask that you give me just a few more minutes longer. I want to let you know this is the start of the new and improved school for magic in Britain.**

" **When I say Britain, I mean all of Britain and not just this small part of Britain. In 1967 Barbados was separated from England while other islands such as Montserrat and Turks and Caicos Islands, are two of the seven islands or group of islands are what's left of British in** _ **British West Indies**_ **.**

" **If you don't know your geography it is easy to believe Gibraltar is a part of Spain but it's not. This is why it's important that you all learn the about the world, it is more than this small part here.**

" **The next thing that is very important is that we have a few thousand magicals living on the British islands but there are more than sixty million non magicals. The non magicals have and will continue to carve areas out for themselves. These areas may be ones that we made ours hundreds of years ago, but there are no documents in their archives telling** _ **them**_ **that these areas are ours. To their systems and archives we do not exist.**

" **In centuries past we hide ourselves and our areas so they could not see us. This was both good and bad. Good because we were safe but bad in the fact we removed all record of our existence so to them we are squatters. Now as their technology grows they are able to see through the magic we used to shield ourselves and make more accurate maps. Its thanks to their advancing technology that they can take images, from a higher altitude, for their maps.**

" **Due to the altitude that their technology can record from, the images will not be affected by our magic. The cameras they use are a more modern version of our own, they are machines and have no mind, no thought process. The images they can make will show** _ **all areas below it**_ **. It is for this reason we have to reintegrate ourselves back into British society as a whole.**

" **It was was decided upon and announced worldwide to the muggles that cities would have cameras placed in multiple areas. These cameras are linked together and will record images and send those images to another location to be recorded again.**

" **In other words they are** _ **on line,**_ **that is the same as saying that somewhere some people are watching a lot of screens. These people are trained to find anomalies, to watch people's reactions, their clothes and if they find something they report it to their superiors.**

" **What that means for us magicals is if you appear as if from nowhere, or in cloths that is different from the rest of the crowd, they are absolutely going to be looking very closely at you. They will track your movements and actions if you appear threatening they will take steps to neutralise the threat. If they track you they could also find the rest of us because you could lead them to us.**

" **I'm not going to say any names but people have commented '** _ **it's no problem, just do as we always do, find them and obliviate them'**_ **. The people that made these comments may be your parents, your neighbors or your friends but they are wrong. If they attempt to actually follow this plan it will only lead to disaster for us.**

" **First, you won't find** ' _ **them'**_ **. Their really isn't a** _ **them**_ **since they are online they have systems, multiple systems at that, that record the information. You may erase the memories of the people that viewed the recordings but all they have to do is watch it again to know something is wrong with their memories.**

" **Second, as I mentioned, sort of, a moment ago all recorded images are stored. This is done** _ **for safety reasons.**_ **These recordings could be stored for days, weeks or more.**

" **Third by the time you find out that they have seen something they deem unusual you are way too late.**

" **Whatever strange thing occurred has been stored, perhaps even listed as an anomaly. There will eventually be so many anomalies filed that they will see a pattern. This is when they will react especially as they find out that people on the street, their police or cops (** _ **their aurors**_ **) that are on patrol can't remember a thing.**

" **That will make them afraid and angry. With that combination of emotions in enough people, especially those in 'power', well we might be back to the days of the witch burnings. Oh, I am sure it will be a more modern witch burning, something like shooting us, blowing us up or using drugs to kill us but however they do it we aren't going to like the results. They could even just make people start disappearing without a word or a trace. Hell, they could do as we did to them, when I say we I refer to when both Grindelwald's or Voldemort's forces attacked civilians,** _ **blame the disaster on gas leak, even in places without gas lines.**_ **Blow a property up with bombs and call it a gas leak.**

" **Now while the non magicals or 'muggles' are a threat to us we also have another threat to worry about, our own ignorance and feelings of superiority. We think we can ignore the muggles and stay in the magical enclaves, that we don't have to walk amongst them, but soon there won't be any magical enclaves hidden from them.**

" **The threat that I will speak of now is the threat of magicals, ignorant of the non magical world, exposing themselves and the rest of us to the non magicals. They can do this through ignorance, stupidity, carelessness or through the belief that the non magicals won't hurt us if they find us. Let's talk about some of the ways magicals are a threat to the rest of us.**

" **So ignorance, suppose there are two of you walking around using words like muggle and talking about the price of dragons liver in the alley. You are dressed in traditional magical clothing like robes and a pointed hat. Maybe your robes even have a little design of dragons and unicorns and they are animated through the use of a spell. Do you know what will happen if the non magicals see you?**

" **They will take out their pocket cameras, yes they have cameras that can fit in their pockets they are getting smaller now, and they will record you maybe they will share the video online or with friends. Congratulations! You just exposed us to the non magicals and there is no way to take it back or undo it.**

" **To save lives, ours and theirs, to prevent a war that we will lose you must learn to live side by side without exposing magic to the non magical. If you are sitting in a public place and someone asks you what you think of last nights show on the tele and you don't even know what a tele is, you stand out to them.**

" **We can't stand out, we need to blend. If we keep standing out then that could cause them to question why we don't know certain things it could be a way for them to mark us, to track us.**

" **This is why you need the education this school will provide to you. Hopefully you can help educate your parents later and before they expose us.**

" **What will be very new to this school is that when you leave after four years you will have taken your O.W.L.s. This will be equal to what the non magical youth have, one of the differences to theirs will be that it will show all four of the external schools. Yes, four actual schools, in each of those different locations and you are going to be interacting with them from time to time. As I said earlier we will train you up to your O.W.L.s but after the first four years it's up to you to gain more education here or elsewhere in magic. If you prefer you may also seek your future on the non magical side as that in a near future they will be side by side with the magical part.**

" **We are now certified to use the international connecting doors. These doors are in various countries but you will need a form of** _ **school ID-card**_ **to use them. That ID will be a form of passport and because you have that you will be allowed to reside in the countries we use. There will be new ones distributed for each year and first to be handled are the oldest. We will then go down through the years distributing them. Yes, each country will allow us to start the school year up before the ID's are made ready, but, this means you will need to stay on school grounds until your year has them.**

" **Your mentors will teach you more about how you can interact between the different locations but please do not rush to learn how to do this first thing. As for the rules, at the top of your new trunk is a book. This book is a complete listing of the rules and regulations of this school you will also have a section that contains the laws for the areas that you will reside in. This is done so that if you leave the school grounds you will know if you could possibly break the law.**

" **These books should be with you constantly for the simple fact that if you end up visiting a sister location the book will update with their laws while you are there. They are also spelled to update if the rules, laws, or regulations change or are amended. When we put this book together we tried to make it a complete guide to how you could start and complete your academic life at Hogwarts.**

" **It also has sections to help those who struggle in certain areas for example, you can find examples and tips on how to write an essay for your classes when they are assigned.**

" **Now so that we didn't overwhelm the first years, we want them to settle in and get a handle on things, this next section can only be seen by those in second year and above. The section I speak of is one that focuses on the careers that you can strive towards. It will explain the courses you will need to take, how to get intern or externships and who would be able to best advise you during your studies.**

" **As I said at the beginning we have rules, you will** _ **read them**_ **because if you break enough of them you could face serious repercussions.**

" **Now some of you may have heard me say** _ **your new trunk**_ **, right? So as you must know by now the ministry is helping to support this school. They are providing funds similar to any business that contributes to the local community. Inside the trunks is all the school based supplies you will need. This includes parchment, ink, paper, notebooks, pen, books etcetera. What it does not include is your clothing as that is based on your body size and gender.**

" **The school uniform will be provided to you in the next few days. The tailors will bring pre made items and they will offer tailor made items as well. Should you wish to have outfits made by the same tailor, outside of the school issued uniforms, you may ask for ways to contact your family to arrange payment to the merchant. At this time the school will only pay for what's needed for the school uniforms."**

" **The trunk and school supplies, such as your books and whatever is not used like parchment,** _ **is not technically yours**_ **. It's was provided for your use during the school year however next year the new first years will inherit these supplies from you, so take good care of them. We will of course replace any supplies used during the course of the year.**

" **You will meet a lot of new teachers they will introduce themselves closer to the times you will take their course. Many of them you would not see at meals because they are teaching multiple years in multiple locations.**

" **The next planned gathering of all students and staff, like tonight, will be at the midwinter feast just before Christmas break. For that feast it will be open sitting and smaller tables so that the year groups may mingle then.**

" **I want to mention to please remind your family's of the new school rules regarding being expelled. In the documents we sent out to everyone who accepted a spot in this school we specifically mentioned these rules and highlighted them for easy viewing.**

" **It's also listed in chapter two of the rule book talked about. I want to point out that if they send howlers, poison, any other form of dangerous mail or if they try to get the dangerous mail to you in any other way, then it will be you and your siblings who will be expelled.**

" **The reason I mention this is because if you are expelled now, by the rules that the ministry have enacted, your magic will be removed. You will be stripped of you magic core and then all of your memories of the magical world and your families will be destroyed.**

" **Now, I am sure you are wondering where in the world will you reside? For our new first years, all of you will go to the house of** _ **Gryffindor.**_ **The house is located in the area that I been using the two past years for my schooling, Texas in the USA. This location is the main administration office for the school. All locations have their own hospital wing that is open and staffed during the daytime. The hospital wing in Texas is called a 'sick-bay' and as it is basically very much like the emergency room of a hospital. If you are injured after the hospital wing in your location is closed, or you for whatever reason don't wish to go to the hospital wing at your location, you can call for '** _ **sick-bay elf help'.**_ **We have elves on standby that will come to help and they are always an option.**

"Next the second years will go to the house of Hufflepuff and your housing is located in New Zealand, north east of city Wellington, and it's south part of the north island. Just to let you know, timewise, they are twelve hours behind or before us, depending on how you look at it, but technically New Zealand is 12 hours AHEAD of Britain, and they are heading summertime now, as they are south of the equator and that's one of the reason - the south hemisphere, completely other stars .

"Our third years will be in the house of Slytherin. This year group will be located in Malta on the Mediterranean sea and of the same reason Malta is one hour AHEAD of Britain - not one hour behind us.

"Last but not least is our fourth years. You will be the house of Ravenclaw and they will be located on the island of Barbados which is in the eastern part of the Caribbean, and they is about 3 hours behind Britain.

 **Both the third and fourth years will have a body of water as a focal point.**

" **Let me go ahead and mention that we plan to have outings for all students. Some older students need to remember that detentions will interfere with what we have planned for your weekends. We plan to have you learn to ride horseback, or even go to Malta to sail in a boat race, or possibly deep sea diving after you learn to swim. You may later use this knowledge to learn to dive the non magical way.**

" **I had hoped to have the second years housed in Australia but there is a school for magic already there. If I was to house our students there another it could be seen, by others, as an attempt to compete with them. For this reason I decided to use an old family connection in Masterton. With this connection we will be interacting with The Lakeview School and Civil Defence Center. For outings there we plan to go to Mt. Taranaki, it has a nice little volcano.**

" **Now these are just a few outings we have planned there will be more and we do welcome suggestions of places to visit that could safe, fun and educational.**

" **Bigotry is something you are taught from an early age and usually from your parents. In the magical community it is considered normal to not like someone due to their beliefs, blood, family status and so on. You are taught to maintain a certain status quo that this '** _ **is how it is**_ _**supposed to be**_ **.' I am here to tell you that IT'S A LIE.**

" **We here at this school will attempt over the course of your studies with us to change your views, to expand your minds. I know that even with everything you learn, see and do some of you may not change your views but we at least can show you a different view and a different way.**

" **I want to say now to all that are assembled here IF IT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WOULD SAY TO YOUR MOTHER, FATHER, BROTHER, SISTER, SPOUSE EXCETERA then it is not to be used when you speak to or about people here. Derogatory words such as 'mudblood' may be spoken when used as part of your classes as it may be a part of your learning. This does not mean you can use it in everyday life or outside the context of the learning environment. I hope everyone understands this.**

" **When I started this school I had to accept ALL students that would come to Hogwarts. With the variety of cultural backgrounds in mind I insisted that all students follow the same guidelines and rules. It's now mandatory to be educated up to OWL levels.**

" **To accommodate the traditionalists in the ministry you are brought to Hogwarts and all four houses will be used. The difference is the locations of the houses and how we use them. Before using the old sorting method you were assigned to one house for the duration of your Hogwarts career. I felt that the houses were used to divide us a people so I wished to abolish them. However, to compromise with those who follow traditions, they were kept but while I agreed to keep the houses and sorting I never promised not to modify them. Here at Hogwarts the houses remain as a tradition for the locals each of these houses will house students that are in different fields of study. These may include students for the auror academy and even St. Mungos.**

" **As Hogwarts was set up before some families had to travel,** _ **by non magical ways,**_ **from Glasgow or Edinburgh to London to get them to the express.**

" **What really was upsetting about this was most that did this could not even see their kids on the train but had to stop and watch them go through what looked to be a brick wall. So in some cases a three to four hour trip, or longer, one way ended with the parents and family staring at a brick wall and then they would go home again.**

" **For the children with magical parents try to picture what it was like for the those with non magical parents. You travel a long distance, a distance that could take you hours to complete, you do this to send your child off to a school in hopes for a better education. You want to see the vehicle that your child will be using for the final part of their journey and make sure it's safe or just to make sure they make it to a seat.**

" **Now imagine you are the non magical parent, you traveled all that way and you get here only to be stopped before you reach the end. Stopped because you can't see through the magic protecting the train platform and even if you could see it you could not get through because you are not magical yourself. So instead the children are sent ahead alone to board the train.**

" **These children enter into a new world without the visible support of their family, watching the kids from magical families be assisted on the train and fussed over by their families while they themselves are alone.**

" **It wasn't fair to these students to hold their family against them. In an effort to correct that I now made the way the students depart for the school the same for all.**

" **This is now a ministry founded school for PRE-OWL students. This school will instruct you up to O.W.L. levels which is now taken in your fourth year. The ministry wants to see that you repay their generosity by doing your best in your studies. The courses you will study have had a few things added. To assist you better at being able to blend we have added a series of non magical course subjects.**

" **First through fourth years now have the right to invite your immediate family, such as guardians and siblings, to visit you at the school. Their will be two weekends that your family will be permitted on the school grounds. One visitation day can be arranged prior to the Christmas holidays and one day can be prior to the end of the academic year. There are five weekends, prior to the Christmas holidays, open to allow for ten family visitations. After the holidays we have set aside six weekends for the second visitation.**

" **We have sent this information to your parents and ask that if you wish to have your family visit you at school make sure to sign up at least a week ahead. For the days that the visitations will occur we would prefer that the visitors would arrive at Hogwarts on a Saturday at or before ten am to then return home from here on Sunday by three o'clock pm. All visitors will be picked up by the same buses that brought you to the train. If the visitation times are not suitable for your family please see your mentor to arrange for alternative arrangements. If you want your family to stay for the night or even for the complete weekend leaving Sunday afternoon we need to have an accurate head count to be able to provide accommodations for them. This is why we ask for the sign up to be completed a week in advance to give us a better understanding of how many people will be on campus that weekend.**

" **We have instituted some new rules regarding the language used on the school campus. Word such as muggle, muggleborn and muggle whatever are derogatory and demeaning. This type of language has no place here and I feel it shows a distinct lack of class. Also on the other side of things the word or status Pureblood will not exist or be acknowledged here either. It's not to be used to describe someone. We are seeking to eliminate ALL bigotry on campus and as intelligent people you should not need to make others feel as if they are worth less to feel better about yourselves. Henceforth those words are not allowed and should you not heed this rule the punishment shall fit the crime, so to speak.**

" **Lastly as I previously stated there is a book in your trunk that will give you more detailed information about the school, surroundings, entertainment and staff. This is the only book that is yours out right all other books are pre checked out from the school library for your use.**

" **I'm not your headmaster, your headmaster will be individual to your location. So each 'house' has a headmaster but each of the externship locations will answer to the headmaster at the Texas school. Then that headmaster answers to me.**

" **Now the feast is coming to an end so let's have the mentors for Gryffindor lead their students to their house so they can see their new common room and dorms. The next to leave will be the Hufflepuffs, clearing the way for Slytherin to leave third, and lastly followed by Ravenclaw."**

As the first group left the others groups watched curious to see the gateway in action. Once they had left Harry once again rose.

" **Now for the remaining students. The upper years, fifth year will be in Gryffindors area, sixth year in Hufflepuff's quarters and the seventh in Ravenclaw. Even your years have mentors or a** _ **head of house**_ **.**

" **Drum roll please…. and I present you with your headmaster, the one, the only** _ **Remus Lupin**_ **.**

" **The last thing to mention is in the next week the auror academy will be coming to visit the school . They also may be staying for longer than just a week long visit.**

:-:-:

All the students easily found the rule book that Harry spoke of. They were able to read more about their possible day to day routines. There was one thing they saw that they could not have missed as it was on a lot of pages.

The thing they saw repeated frequently was the reminder for students and staff of the school's no tolerance policy for bigotry and bullying.

With the reminder they saw a listing of consequences for minor and major offences. Each consequence was explained so thoroughly no one could possibly say they didn't understand.

The next sentence they read that was frequently repeated throughout the book and was listed as a rule. It had the words ' **live by it** ' next to it. Those words were ' **A wand is a** _ **weapon**_ **and all weapons have the potential to be deadly. Never aim your wand at anything you are not willing to destroy. Never raise your wand against a living being**.'

 _All offensive training that are to be part of class assignments will be completed against non living human shaped target's, or training dummies. Each student will to be tested by the teacher for the strength of their shield charms prior to the practical training exercises. The only time this rule was not active was during defence classes where they had animated targets when testing on the Holodeck._

 _Students continued to read through the book lighting upon different areas and talking amongst themselves about each new discovery they found. Some such discoveries were things about oaths, healing magic, philosophy, higher learning, where muggle borns come from and so on._

 _ **:-:-: Excerpts from the book :-:-:**_

 _From year three onwards it is permitted for you to accept or make an oath allowing you to use helping magic amongst friends. Helping magic is magic such as charms for warming, drying, and/or for healing spells that was used after the lessons in that subject. That type of magical oath and the spells covered by this oath are only active during school. Even with the oath in effect you would still be allowed to defend yourself and others._

 _During the school term there are no restrictions that would hinder your use of magic to save a life. If, through the use of magic, you could save a life, magical or non, within school grounds or even outside of the school grounds it's mandatory to try to help. If you do happen upon a situation that requires the use of magic like this we ask that you act as discreetly as possible. If needed we will ask for an explanation later._

 _Harry's philosophy is either you are a born with magical abilities or you are not. You can have been exposed to non magical world or not, but to be able to coexist you must know about it to not stand out._

 _Why is there four places around the world to be used as schools for you? Well, as you enter the non magical world, you need to show you are currently in or went to a school, here is an opportunity to provide documents showing that. As a bonus since you are schooled in many locations around the world you do not have a set social group like most non magicals may have. To seemingly appear from nowhere and have no schooling or documents, to have no friends or acquaintances that could say they knew you that would be suspicious._

 _As everything has been handled up to now, the magical children of,_ _ **believed to be**_ _, non magical descent just seem to randomly disappear as soon as they reach eleven years of age. Some seem to reappear roughly seven years later but without 'proper' schooling, as Hogwarts_ _ **did not provide knowledge other than of the magical variety and**_ _does not exist to the non magicals or well didn't exist._

 _Now with the steps we have taken you will be educated in all non magical school subjects as well as magical and will leave the school with documentation showing this. The documentation will stand up to non magical scrutiny, as it will show that we are an accredited school, and it will be accepted should you wish to apply to a non magical school for higher learning._

 _Other new developments to your academic lives are that you will now be fourteen as you enter into your fourth year which is also the year you will sit for your O.W.L.'s. When you go home after that year you will know if you either passed or not. If you passed your O.W.L.'s then you are to be recognized as a magic user with the right to carry and use your wand in public. That is to be understood that will be in the magical public world._

 _From that point forward if you harm someone you can be tried as an adult. You can choose to not continue with your schooling, to come back here to continue to your N.E.W.T.'s or you can choose to enroll at a non magical college._

 _If you put forth the effort but do not pass the OWL exam then you have the option to redo your fourth year. If you choose to do this then you will be doing the same as those that choose to return for their fifth years and up. You are signing up for the option of later payment as the ministry is only sponsoring the first four years of your education._

 _Hogwarts is open and running but it will mainly be used for higher learning such as N.E.W.T. courses, the Auror Academy training, security officers for the non magical world, entry level chemistry, potion masteries, healers, and many more._

 _The first four years of classes are taught in four different parts of the world with the ability to alter the locations if needed. There may be a few occasions when there is going to be a big meeting or where we may host celebrities at Hogwarts. On those occasions each year group would join together in the Hogwarts main hall but other than that most you will eat, room, and learn with your year._

 _During the first month the school staff will not allow students to visit the other school locations to give students time to adjust to the area they will primarily reside in. After the first month students will be shown how to use the portals to go to other school locations to visit with friends and siblings in other years._

 _All students and staff in the school have access to all school locations as long as certain rules are abided. No one is to leave their primary school location without permission. No one is to leave the school grounds no matter the location without permission. There will be tours given at all locations and you will be given basic instructions on how to comport yourself among the 'native population' in that location._

 _As you all are now aware all school materials are supplied for you pre OWL, but beyond that you will be required to sign up for work hours. Some of the work hours will be spent as handlers or mentors for the lower years on days spent outside school grounds or as guides on family days._

 _All letters, if not urgent, are delivered to you on Friday mornings. Any outgoing mail will leave school on Monday evenings. Please advise your family, or whomever may be sending mail or packages to you, to never send edible things in letters. We ask that you do this because standard policy is that these packages will be destroyed. This policy will apply to mail that is sent between between our other school locations. We are also asking everyone to never bring anything edible through the door portals. If you purchased something you like, during a trip off school grounds, and wish it to be brought back to the school call for an elf. Our elf staff they know what is permitted and what is not. They will also know if any edible items have foreign substances, like potions, that should not be ingested. This is not just the school rules it's the also the legal local customs regulation that we are to abide by if we do not wish to have the local government requesting us to leave._

 _All five school locations have a hospital wing and a door to the 'sick-bay'. The local hospital wings are only open during that time zones daylight. Typical hours of operation will be seven a.m. to six p.m. and should there be any patients requiring an overnight stay they shall be moved to the sick-bay. If you find yourselves in any need for a hospital outside of the posted hours you may go to the sick-bay as that is open and staffed with personnel full time while the school is in session._

 _Gringotts bank will have an office in the Texas facility that can be used to access their services._

 _For first month you are restricted from visiting the other school locations to give you time to acclimate to your new surroundings. Exceptions may be made for legitimate needs but that is decided on a case by case basis. If you do visit an alternate school location you must seek out your mentor, after you are introduced, to report that you will be leaving the school grounds. The mentor will be responsible for keeping a log of those that leave the school grounds so that if an emergency occurs we have an accurate accounting of all that should be accounted for at this location. Once at the alternate school site you will be met by a faculty member and will need to sign into that location. Please remember to carry the rulebooks with you as they will update at the alternate school with any laws that need to be followed for that country._

 _If there is an accident, fire or whatever, all students are required to go to specific locations within the schools. Please read about these safety procedures and become familiar with the locations by reviewing the map provided for your specific school. There will be safety drills held periodically within your specific school and they are mandatory attendance. The school will post reminders throughout the school to advise you of the dates and times of the drills. If you miss the scheduled drills you will be counted as missing and a search party will begin to look for you. Please keep in mind that if this was a real emergency and not a drill they might be risking their lives to find and save you._

:-:-:

On the first night most students did not read that far in the book before they found their way to their beds. They did stare at the clock a little trying to understand why it looked the way it did. There was six faces, on it one at the top, two in the middle, and three below them. They realized the top reflected their current time, the middle left was HQ, and to the right side was Hogwarts time, the bottom three were for the other school locations. From far the left it started with New Zealand then Malta and finally Barbados.

They were told upon coming to their schools location that they had moved time zones and were expected to adapt to the local time by adding or reducing an hour in their sleep schedule. This would allow them to come to the local time without a major adjustment. They also learned that the same time adjustment would need to be done before the end of the semester in preparation to go back to Hogwarts for Christmas break. The schedule for the adjustment of their sleep schedules was posted and they realized that it followed their scheduled times to leave or return to their school.

:-:-:

The next morning each different school location and year saw a posting on their notice boards. It looked like an advertisement but they still stopped to read it.

 _Safety:  
If you have not found the time to read the sections in your books about safety, your personal safety and others, as the mentors instructed you to yesterday please read it before breakfast._

 _Interested in earning pocket money?:  
There is a section in the book about earning money through knowledge and ability, it will be updated regularly. At Hogwarts there is a special room that can be used for practical testing. Not all of the tests are strictly voluntarily and depending on the grades or results you receive you can earn sickles or vouchers for events, outings and events held while on an outing._

 _Before going on any of these excursions you must have your school ID. The id will be shown to the guard before you are allowed off school property and if you return after hours they are your key to unlock the gate. Be warned however the id will be locked to your magical signature. This way you will be unable to sneak anyone inside and you will be unable to leave after hours without proper authorization. The first test is mandatory for everyone and it's a simulation about your house being on fire. It will take place next week and your mentor and a select group of your teachers will guide you as well as participate in the testings. At this point we will remind you of the first paragraph on this notice. If you skipped that paragraph go back and read it now._

 **:-:-:-: EOC :-:-:-:**


	8. Chapter 8 EPILOG - Last chapter

**Chapter VIII EPILOG - last chapter  
**

* * *

 _ **:-:-: Well time passed and all went smoothly :-:-:**_

At Hogwarts a specific section of the seventh floor was _sealed off_. It would only be used for specialized training and some games it was renamed the _Holodeck_.

The students loved it. While the room was used for training sometimes the headmaster would open it for entertainment purposes. At the times it was opened for entertainment most, but not all of them, were _voucher admittance only_. Only if they had vouchers earned from mandatory events and if they passed a galleon worth each semester for the voluntarily testings were they allowed to attend these special events.

As the first new school year later ended, the most exciting experiences the students would regale their parents with was when they had been launched into space. They would go into detail about their visit to the Mnp, equal to IPA, or as it's more commonly known as Mir, the Soviet/Russian space station. They were all absolutely convinced they had been in space as the room simulated antigravity to add to the overall experience. None realized that the room had to enlarge the MIR to allow them all to fit even though they had limited the number of places to twenty students for each _launch._ They ran that event a total of sixteen times. Even Harry had to remind himself several times he was still in Scotland.

The phrases ' _I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore_ ' and ' _I know we're not in Kansas anymore'_ took on a whole new meaning to some of the younger students.

Out of all they experienced and saw what scared them most was the event where they got to see Harry fighting with the basilisk in its full glory. They knew, based on what they were told by the staff, that what they were seeing had been real and had happened. They were told that the only restriction placed was that seeing the eye of the basilisk was safe for the audience. Added to the experience was the replica that Harry's friends at Gringotts had created showing the life size basilisk head with a sword of Gryffindor stabbed through its head while the hand and arm holding the sword had a basilisk tooth piercing it. It was located in the trophy room for all to view.

:-:

The _family days_ were a success for all students and staff. They had two weekends to invite the family with the last weekend of the month was set aside for it, the only exception was December. When the family started their visit they arrived at Hogwarts at a time that was based off local time for the school they would visit. Ten a.m. on Saturday was the standard start of family days for the visited area depending on the location of the school and which school year it was.

Family that had children in more than one year obviously needed to plan a little more to be able to visit both school locations if they wanted to have both children present on the visit. They did of course have the option to visit one child then come back on a seperate visit to see the second child.

The only restriction they had was they could not leave school grounds other than to go to other school locations or to go to Hogwarts. Three of the schools Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw had access to the beaches and sea while Gryffindor had their own lake.

:-:

Another new aspect to their schooling was that when they left the _new_ Hogwarts they had school degree equal to the non magical society. The non magicals now recognized the new Hogwarts as a private _by invitation only school_.

Because the classes had expanded and there was a lot more to study than previously offered there were a few teaching rules that were bent. Crystal sleep learning was one of them.

To be able to have the students on record with the non magical schools they had to be registered as attending the school and at times mingle with the local non magical students. All this was done so the locals would have memories of the foreign class, and it was done regularly one to three times a week, not all day but enough to be reminded, on both sides.

:-:

The next thing Harry had changed was the quills. He replaced them with fountain pens for assignments but pencils for notes. Parchment was then replaced with plain paper.

There were occasions where parchment and quill were used so students still learned to use them and learned why. As the quills, the ink and parchment are made with magic transfer capability it allows the transfer of your magical signature. These writing implements can then later be analyzed to find whose magical signature corresponds to it and clarifies who did the writing and when.

As the lectures about the written word was rolling on they eventually came to present day typewriters both non electric and electric. The described those with short term memory and those with longer, they explained computers and computers with games was a mindblowing experience for the magic raised. While the lectures were certainly interesting to the magic raised what really drew them in was the practicals. They would discuss one aspect like the typewriter and the instructors would allow them to experiment writing a short paragraph using one.

When the staff allowed them to experiment on the computers they did have a trying time getting the magic raised away from them. The magic raised gained an even deeper love for the computer on a visit to the non magic part of the school library in the Texas facility.

Here they learned about the ambitious plans of several N.E.W.T. level students. These students had got together to try and create a computer that could be used with magic. They wanted it to be something like the non magical version but totally separate while still possessing the ability to tap into the non magicals web based knowledge. They were working to build an independent 'internet' based on magic that they could store magical information such as potions, spells, rituals, history and so on.

At this point they had a computer with its own internal memory and when you typed the word _potion_ on the computer you would get at least 1000+ results. It would then list a thousand texts for that subject. The same thing happened if you ' _asked for_ ', as the operation was called, information on _healing._ You got a thousand and more ' _hits_ '.

Just like the non magical computers you could add more in the search question. There were still some kinks to work out in the search options. They found through testing that if they typed ' _healing + potion_ ' as words to be in the found texts the results were iffy to say the least but if you typed ' _healing potion_ ' then they received a few more results but only if they matched exactly. They were trying to set it up so that you could search for keywords or ideas so that you did not have search through countless texts.

The students after learning of the project were eager to try it out when the the offer was made. They started by typing the word _werewolf_ and found a lot of information came up on the screen including a list of known werewolves. On further review of the screen they found the words _cure, transform, before transform, after transform, aid for newly bitten._ Through their searches they found and were able to print out the recipe and the working manual for the making of wolfsbane potion.

This type of workstation was beyond imagination for most traditional magicals. That this much knowledge would be so readily available blew their minds. From here they could access any other potion information that was stored and learn if it was a combination of potions and other treatment.

:-:

The students thought that being able to look at a very big moving image, _with sound_ , and see the lesson from last week, the one you missed because you were in the sick-bay with dragon pox was awesome to them. This was new too, and Harry had planned it from the start. All lessons and books were to be recorded and categorised. This would be the start of a student library for future use.

To see this become a reality would take more than ten years but he was already getting a head start. With Gringotts assistance and input he had already gathered and stored a great big library. The access to the library was just for small groups but work was underway to solve that pothole in the path.

:-:-: _**Not all are pleased with Harry's success :-:-:**_

As Harry's school began to go into full swing word of its success was soon circulating around Britain. The story of success finally reached the ears of some of thee most notorious and incompetent traditional purebloods. The conservatives had hoped once they received the promise to reopen Hogwarts that it would be back to the old ways of running, the traditional ways and that the old pureblood group would be in charge of the school board once more.

It showed the purebloods the authority the ministry still possessed and was now going to use when they hadn't been informed how deep the changes to the school went. All in all it was not a good day for the purebloods and they were not in a good mood.

This was not the school administration office in the ministry but new Wizengamot members who had taken their family seats. That these seats only became theirs when the previous holders had fallen sick and died, days after the dark lord had his letter to Harry published in the paper, went unsaid.

With most of the old guard or old death eaters gone the new members had let the position they held go to their heads. They felt they could not, _no would not,_ accept feeling like they were being talked down to by _a mere half blood_.

With Harry's transformation of the educational system he knew he was going to ruffle some feathers. He stated at the beginning, when he said he could teach the students better and have them ready for O.W.L.S. earlier, it would be by his rules. At that time none of the conservative bigots could have ever imagined all that Potter would change so they hadn't made to much fuss when he took over the educational system.

Harry had just sat down to breakfast when he received word from his allies that the next meeting of Wizengamot would have a bill proposed that would affect him and the school. The bill was demanding that classes at Hogwarts, and in fact the whole educational system, was to be restored back to how it was prior to Harry's improvements. Should the bill pass it would then order of arrest of any person, or as Harry's informant had heard the ' _leader of the traitors',_ not compliant with it.

There were of course threats to go back to the _traditional ways_ or face the consequences. However, when all this began Harry decided and firmly declared either he did this his way or he left it all and if he left then Hogwarts would stay closed. He had said if Hogwarts remained closed with all doors locked it would be up to the ministry to find the kids and create a school for them elsewhere.

Well, with this bill being proposed and the consequences for him that it contained, Harry was not just a little annoyed he was _**ROYALLY PISSED OFF**_. He paid attention to the loud voices and the not so inventive threats they spewed. It was as he was listening to them suggest to put him in Azkaban, stating he had broken the contract they had with Hogwarts, that he realized the person speaking had glossed over some important information. The person stirring up the most trouble was stating that the traditional way the houses were set up was what he had agreed, and contracted with the ministry, to use. Harry knew the contract wasn't worded that Hogwarts was to only be used to specifically teach a certain group or class. The contract did specifically state that all magical children would be able to attend Hogwarts however, no where was it written in the contract that once the term officially commenced that the students had to stay inside Hogwarts.

Harry had political power to spare and he had hated Azkaban with a burning passion from the minute he learned that Sirius was held there illegally without a trial. That the place was home to the dementors just elevated the hatred he had for the place to new heights. He would develop a plan to legally burn the damn place down later as well as finalize the development of a new and better prison system later. He thought the prison would be more humane not to mention secure if the goblins acted as the guards rather than the dementors. Later that evening Harry starts his plan with a bang by making Azkaban disappear from all maps. Using a concealing charm, an opposite of the old muggle repelling charm, he hides Azkaban from wand based magic users as goblins were not wand users they could still see the island.

A week later the island is back but devoid of prisoners and dementors. It now sits as a pile of rocks with no wards and only a few newly awakened aurors to show it used to be a prison. When questioned the aurors, stationed at what once had been Azkaban prison, had no idea of what happened. The last thing they could recall was the shift change, coming on duty, then nothing. It appeared as if they had been forced into a magical sleep reminiscent of sleeping beauty but when they awoke, unlike sleeping beauty, it wasn't to a handsome prince but to yelling auror captains. When Harry took the prison, with all marked death eaters now dead, there were only a few prison inmates which they moved to better prison accommodations elsewhere. The dementors were rounded up and hit with a mass transport portkey to someplace far away, very very far away and hot. Oh hell fine when asked we will tell the truth. We fried their asses, they ended up on what we think is the surface of the sun it may have actually been a mile or two below the surface. Either way they are extra crispy now so SPF will help. Sad to say I forgot to hand them some suntan lotion to stop the burning, my bad, no really I feel bad I may even need therapy….. Eventually maybe.

After the Wizengamot learned the fate of the dementors there were no more threats, especially as they also received a memo from ICW. In the memo it specifically stated that if the British magicals did not start to adapt to modern times the ICW would impose sanctions and enact something to martial law on Britain. They went on to state that Britain as it is now was a major threat to all magicals.

Over the years Harry had learned a few things from Vernon. One was that there were different levels of skill among the populations of the world. Some people were geared more for academic knowledge or you could also say they were 'book-smart'. Then there were those who were better with their hands or manual labor. For this reason he developed a more accurate testing method for N.E.W.T.s. His testing method tested for those more skilled at practical or those more versed in theory. In a way it was similar to the old N.E.W.T. testing system but his was a little more developed to make sure they were not failing someone because they were better at practical versus theory or vice versa.

In addition to the more in depth and developed testing system he also changed how the N.E.W.T. program worked. A N.E.W.T. student could complete their studies in two years, take the test and if they know the material pass their N.E.W.T.s. However they also were given the option to study for N.E.W.T.s for three years and aim for a master's in their field of study. This was only offered and possible after passing the OWL level.

Unlike pre O.W.L schooling this the student would pay for. They didn't necessarily need to pay while in school but they could. Payment could be made once they were finished schooling and had a job _and were able to pay from their salary or they could arrange with the school to work for the school while completing their schooling_. It was this part that would be nail in the coffin for the old government.

From the first day out of school interest on school loans started to count. For every hundred hours in the account, three extra hours were added for a full year. This was all written down and explained in advance so they all knew before making the agreement. The payment for the schooling was explained as well. Payment was to be made out of their salary from work and could not transferred from a family or personal vault. In this way it guaranteed equality in the repayment. You paid from what you earned, a rich pureblood could not pay from personal or family vaults and be free _**they had to do the work**_.

In the end however, Harry had to accept that payment from personal or family vaults as an alternative. But before Harry accepted this form of payment he made it clear that converting the payment for schooling from hours worked to gold was to be set by the highest paid at the ministry. As the loudest complainer had no idea of who made what they got the bad end of the deal. At the end of it galleons in gold was just gold but free housing, free meals, and whatever else there was to include.

-  
Soon Harry started to realize why student debt was counted in _hours_ instead of galleons. It was explained to him that if they did not have an income he would not receive a payment. Instead, in a effort to save on expenditures, the hours the students worked for the school saved them the costs associated with the position that student filled. So costs for advertising the position, paying someone to process the applications, interviewing the applicant, hiring and training the applicant if necessary were bills the school saved on and in some cases made money on by having students work their debt off instead. The student work repayment was a payment made of work hours and as that debt rose wow did the goblins see how gold was making gold.

Harry's motivation to set the tuition repayment rules was so that all young adults would have the same opportunity for an education. Those with money had been known to be lazy and expect things just because they were wealthy. In some instances they were given high positions they didn't earn and couldn't actually perform the duties of. No matter the responsibilities of the position they would farm the work to those under them and continue to be as lazy as they were in school.

:-:-:  
Harry had thought of Dumbledore who had three full time positions, he never thought it would happen to him but it just happened so fast. Now he was the top boss for his own school, even though he hired a headmaster for the day to day running, then being ' _Snake' the hit wizard_ and becoming a husband. Yes, he had married Tonks, they had even done the whole ' _Las Vegas wedding_ ' thing. 'Tonks' now proudly proclaimed she was Dora Potter and she still hexed you badly if you called her Nymphadora.

 **:-:-:**

Harry's newest self imposed challenge was to get Neville to accept that it was time for his parents be transferred to the _sick-bay._ It was currently ready to receive patients and as Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom had been in, what is referred to as, coma's for more than a decade it was necessary to set up physical therapy for them to assist with muscle atrophy. Nev was enthused with the idea and wanted it to happen as of yesterday. It was at this point Harry had to convince his friend to not go too fast.

He confirmed that he had read and found a curse, that if performed on living life forms, could be the reason Frank and Alice basically become vegetables. Now he advised that if the counter curse is performed, with all that time spent languishing in their beds, they would be in desperate need of physical therapy to regain their muscle strength. One of the things they started the treatments with was a non magical electrical stimulant. It was used on their arm and leg muscles to exercise them and it was to be applied every few hours for a few weeks before they could be up. Harry had a lot of research to complete before he was ready to perform the counter curse but when he finally completed it it went very smoothly. Once 'awake' all that remained was a slow physical rehabilitation process, but it was done, and a half year later, they were permitted to move home. Upon gaining their release from the 'sick-bay' the exercised their options to remain in Barbados for a few months. All this took place and was completed prior to Harry establishing his school there.

Harry did study and practice various ways of healing. He _learned the traditional_ version of healing to be able to obtain his healer certificate before studying, what wizards referred to as new age healing, ' _astral healing'._

Once he completed studies in that form of healing he was not surprised when Miss Lovegood became a first class healer and took a new last name of Longbottom.

:-:-:

The Werewolves were going through some exciting times as well. The restrictions they were plagued with were altered so those that showed the will and the ability to manage the 'change' were able to lead a more steady life. No longer forced from jobs or homes, as long as they could prove they could manage their condition, werewolves were now starting to enjoy their lives in wizarding Britain. For others that were still struggling they were given assistance by the ministry due to the new requirements.

Most of them found that the animagi program was a superb way to handle the monthly transformations. If they completed the transformation before it was forced on them by the moon, they were like a normal animagi, in full control without any pain, but they could still spread the werewolf contagion like normal, by saliva and or blood.

:-:-:-:

A lot of alumni from the _Marauders Centers_ were starting to climb the ranks in numerous places and positions. They did a damn good job both in getting there and in retaining the position. They proved that the new schooling helped them develop and brought about a new level of competency in those employed.

:-:-:-:

In the following years the British magical system revamped rules, drawn from multiple international communities, to fit their needs. Many of the ancient and discriminatory laws were repealed from the law books but, for historical purposes, they were kept in document form in the archives.

The magical world was able to successfully keep hidden from the non magicals with theses changes. Decades later wizarding Britain would look back and agree that Harry's revamping of the school to include non magical studies, later to be recognized as a university for invited students only, was the starting point for a golden age. A whole new world opened for first generation magic users, what had previously been known as muggleborns. _Muggles and muggle born_ were now considered vulgar words and not used in polite conversations. In impolite conversations, especially those by school age children, those who used the words were punished or fined harshly.

They always knew it would take time before the most conservative of purebloods would even think about getting involved in the non magical world. Now however, for the first time in eons, the purebloods became the second class citizen as they would not accept what the non magical community readily offered.

:-:-:-:

Eight years after Voldemort and Dumbledore's demise Minerva McGonagall chose to retire. She could and would leave the world in peace. On leaving the school she felt pleased with her life as it had been, without Dumbledore.

One Hermione Granger was not very pleased but not surprised either. She didn't become Lady Potter as she had hoped and she found out that she was not as close to Harry as she had hoped. However she was still around and able to do some good for those that had been oppressed. After a great deal of work Harry was able to assist her in being elected as the new minister for magic. Throughout all this she was still reading and studying for five different master's degrees.

Harry had been forced to work as minister a few years back and that nearly got him lynched. To this day he thinks it was his call for a mandatory staff meetings that was the cause of the near lynching.

"I have been elected to this position despite what I have told everyone about how I see this _place_. Once upon a time it was a few great men that came together and argued, fought and hammered out how to do things to advance our society. That was some fifteen hundred years ago now I don't think any of you know of the name _Offa, or as_ he would be known today, the _king._

"You might not know this but Jeovani Porta was actually the Italian line of the family Potter. Now, the vatican was started by a few magical families that had to do what they hated, make an agreement with the non magicals. The magicals had been exposed but they chose to hide it behind the veil of religion. They had it under control and thought it would last forever.

"It did last a rather long time but as they hid behind the religion of church they started, support for the religion grew. It grew faster than they had calculated and soon they were being outwitted by their own peasants and followers. Mostly because of the intolerance of those in power things became worse and the non magical people took notice of the anomalies among those in the top. They gathered enough power to take over and with that they had access to the archives. All magicals of any rank at that time in Europe was listed in these records. There were even records about a few small communities with only magical residents in south of France.

"Anyone heard of Albi? Yes? No? Kinda? Well we will assume you have. Now as soon the non magicals had their people in control of the Vatican they had the pope they placed, Innocentius III, start the 'witch' hunts for all magicals. The documents they found in the archives just confirmed what they had learned earlier by word of mouth or hearsay. Now they were able to see, in print, the magnitude of the abuse of power the magicals had committed, against the non magicals, and gotten away with. With unlimited access to the archives they had an easy task discovering how the magicals abused the power they previously held.

"Magicals had been the educated elite but once the priests and others of the ilk gained enough education to be able to educate others they discovered how the world worked. With the power of religion backing them the Vatican's hold on the populace was absolute. With this power they ordered the magicals to be hunted down. It was relatively easy to pick the magicals from the non as almost anyone educated or wealthy was a magical. Once identified they were quickly rounded up and held in a prison created within areas they owned. From this point, as soon there was an available opening, they were transported to the tribunal area to be accused by someone, usually an authority figure, for disobeying the _true GOD_. It's not a well known fact but one hundred thirty five thousand 135000 people were killed by what is now known as the _inquisition._ The people of today unfortunately do not study their history as they should. The inquisition officially began around the year 1200 unofficially it started a hundred years earlier as the bishops started to act upon the reformation.

"Just as an example in 1209 July 21 in Béziers the non magicals of the city refused to hand over their fellow citizens. Some of those requested by the militant group were healers and teachers. The town knew these armed men were only hired hunters. The towns refusal resulted in a bloodbath and 15,000 were killed. Men, women and children with only around 200 magicals and a few magicals to weak to truly be listed as magicals but to strong to be called squibs by us.

"Three of the Hogwarts founders are some of the few that managed to escape. You might not be aware of this but a lot of English families gained their start in the country because people managed to flee over the canal. At that time the only way to travel was by horse, horse drawn wagons, or by boat. There were no flying brooms, no one apparated, and portkeys hadn't been invented yet. All of those forms of travel came later perhaps prompted by incidents like this. Well, there were the _Persian carpets,_ however their use was banned outside Persia. If certain people _received_ word that you had one and used it they hunted you down then erased you and your family.

"As I said the non magicals of the Vatican removed the magicals from the vatican and then did whatever they could to erase all that was connected to magicals. Does the name _Jacques de Molay_ , ring any bells, no? It was the main family that our dear Lucius Malfoy, of the British line of Malfoy, was from. Jacques de Molay was burned in the year 1314, March 18 together with another fellow, a _Geoffrey de Charney_.

"If you would ever like to learn more try to find the _Magia Naturalis_ book, it's written by one of my ancestors Della Porta. That branch of the family was still using the Italian spelling _Porta_ , or if you find the english version _Natural Magic_ they are from the middle of 1500-hundreds.

"You see as the non magicals took power in the Vatican they found they had an immense power backing them. They already _knew_ of magic and, as the early clerics in the Vatican had written down family names, the hunters had easy way to hunt and kill them all over Europe. The hunting was done for allegations of heresy or whatever else could be used to scare the masses. For Jacques Maloy it was accusations of homosexuality. Well one can just wonder, only one child from two people. I must say Narcissa isn't a bad looking lady.

The non magicals killed more than 130,000 magicals during that time period. The worry or fear now is, if we give them reason to take up arms again and continue the hunt, that it could be the end of magical life completely. It is real possibility because you continue treating them as if they are not dangerous. You do not pet a werewolf on the night of the full moon and not expect to get bit. This is the same thing however the non magicals take the place of the werewolf and are millions of times more dangerous.

"Well back to what we were talking about, Offa was of the house _Mercia_ and he was the man in POWER for around fifty years. Up to around the year eight hundred, was he one of us, a _magic user?_ Yes he was and after him the family _Wessex_ held the top position for many years after. But, well there was a little _period_ as the Danish tried to take over, they began the attempt at Christmas time in the year 1013, some may even remember the name _Sweyn Forkbeard._

"He was killed in early February and with that the family _Wessex_ was back. However, they did not hold the position for long, losing the power and position again for roughly another twenty five years. To whom you may ask? … Why yes! To the Danish yet again. Again we had the _Wessex_ family in power for about a quarter of a century before they lost it to the French. At that time our capital was then moved to London where the power at the top continues to be held by multiple different houses.

"Around the year fifteen hundred … well, have any of you had a drink a called the _Bloody Mary?_ If you have, did you know it was named after Mary the first? Did you know she was the queen of England at that time? She lasted a whole five years as queen before dying of an illness. During her five-year reign, Mary had over 280 religious dissenters (magicals) burned at the stake in the Marian persecutions.

Well after Bloody Mary came her 16 years younger 'half sister' who was also a daughter of Henry VIII. Elizabeth reigned from 1558 until her death in 1603 we had period of political calm lasting about forty years.

The years leading up to 1660 had its ups and downs, politically speaking. At that time, due to some issues, the non magical parliament received the right to designate the regent. At the same time the Wizengamot, our own form of parliament, was formed allowing magic wielders the right to govern ourselves. _**However we were and still are still under the British crowns jurisdiction by royal decree**_ _._ At that time thirty three families were the pinnacle of the basis of power for the magical people. They responsibilities included many things including watching the magical people of the land to make sure they did _not abuse_ their power, _**again**_.

"Soon thereafter they found that what amounted to the day to day running of magical Britain was time consuming. In order to meet the demands for the position they held the ministry was created and continues to this day.

"As part of the government all of you are subject to the rules created during that time frame. Today _at noon_ , as the minister _for_ _magic users_ of _Britannia_ , I'm going to invoke the sleeping/idling oath which you all are to _have been_ employed by. When you accepted the position in the ministry you, perhaps unknowingly, accepted the traditional oaths that came with the position. The oath is basically a series of rules to follow in the position for the ministry, _**forgotten or not you are still bound by the oath**_. If you do not like these rules be sure to have a resignation letter prepared and you may leave. I will not tell you the consequences that can happen to you if you choose not to follow the rules. You can research that information yourselves however, you only have twenty three minutes to decide do the research will have to wait. Thank you."

:-:-:

What happened after the information was shared and the ultimatum was given was that no one listened to the warning. Approximately one hour later thirty eight of those still employed by the ministry were either dead or without magic. What Harry had not realized was that members of the Wizengamot were included in the oath as well. They were also supposed to accept the oath and follow it or refuse and leave the position. To his eternal pleasure the bigots that had dared to threaten him with Azkaban if he didn't meet their demands regarding a traditional Hogwarts were now part of those gone.

"The investors also found that if they were employed at the ministry or if they accepted a seat on the Wizengamot you were oathbound as well. Things like taking bribes came with consequences starting with losing access to their magic. If in taking the bribe it caused, directly or indirectly, someone's death then you die. This was just the start of the rules and consequences, there was plenty more to it.

A short time after that Harry chose to take on a position with the ministry and had three people on staff on a rotating schedule. Their responsibilities encapsulated many things including presenting issues for him at weekly meetings with the whole Ministry.

Initially, _the unspeakables_ tried to hide their activities from him, however it was not widely known to all of them that _Snake_ was The - Boy - Who - Became - Minister. Or, in other words, that the Minister was the top _hitwizard codenamed Snake_. Soon they discovered that in order to have what they needed and to gain access to their budget, their salaries, and their facilities they needed to comply. After that he was getting a presentation on what resources they had access to. They even included representatives they had that sat at the weekly meetings.

:-:-:

Harry learned that _hit wizards_ were a very large group and most of them lived normally in the mundane world. They lived as normal non magicals but when needed they were a hit force equipped to use both magical and non magical means. Things like cell phones, firearms and specialized magical equipment were not a mystery to them. They were the perfect undercover operatives, they could work a mission for the ministry of magic in the mundane world without being exposed as magicals.

:-:-:

Sirius Black never returned but one New Zealander Orion Gray, did connect with Harry. As _Snake_ , Harry learned that there are two Veils of Death the official one only transported a person or object into what could be considered a hidden closed room. This was the true Death Veil. All people were questioned for any information that could be squeezed out of the guilty before they were passed through the true Veil. No one who passed through the veil alive or kissed by a dementor came back. This was the secret and also why Sirius Orion Black would remain dead to the world.

Gringotts, as business persons, knew of this after all knowledge meant power and money. If someone was, for some reason, not to be passed through the real Veil of Death they would be the only ones able to make a copy of that person's _lifestone_ and then have the forgery die at just the right time. This was done to give proof that the person in question was truly dead.

A few years later a new unspeakable code named ' _Wolf'_ learned this valuable information and that he could reunite with his friend Padfoot. Originally in his animagus form Padfoot stood about five feet eight nose to tail and about hundred and fifteen pounds, when you saw him he looked like a large black dog.

When 'Wolf' made the journey to reunite with his old friend he was informed about Padfoot's' altered animagus form through one of their many discussions. Upon seeing his new animagus form Remus fell to the ground rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. When you now looked at Padfoot in animagus form, in comparison to before, Padfoot was a small dog, sometimes dogs of this size were referred to as ankle biters.

Once Remus was able to control himself better he showed Sirius his surprise. He had already informed him of the ease of his transformations and the control he now had over the werewolf side of himself so since Sirius showed his new form Remus only thought it fair to return the favor as it were.

When he transformed in Sirius's kitchen unlike Remus Sirius didn't laugh, he freaked out. Before his animagus form changed he was able to be something of a match to the wolf now with his form as a corgi he was only two maybe three bites to the wolf. So once Remus transformed, even after Remus told him of his control, Sirius was sure he was a dead man.

Remus seeing the state hs friend worked himself into transformed back to try and call Sirius down. He finally managed it, after a few bottles of fire whiskey, needless to say it was something that would take time to get used on Sirius's part.

Unlike his godfather, Harry never became a quadruped. His calling was always in the air so it ideally suited that his animal self would hail from the _air. As_ a Falcon, a _peregrine falcon_ , to be exact he again showcased his unique and awe inspiring flying. He was now a bird capable of flying over two hundred miles per hour, in a dive.

By those in the know about his animagus it was thought to be quite a fitting form for the best seeker Hogwarts had ever known. The basilisk venom and phoenix tears did interact through the years and while he still was the falcon he also had abilities like a phoenix. Using his form he could slay a bear, grip it in his claws and fly with it or even _teleport_ with it while in the air.

:-:-:-:

Within ten years of Harry's _takeover_ , many police stations in non magical Britain began to have an increase of active magic users on the force. This increase enabled many previously unsolved crimes to be reopened and solved. The police force even went so far as to form a special group, for particularly difficult cases, which in many cases had several active magical users on them.

During the same time the auror force discovered they had access to the non magicals police resources. They could also confer with non magical police regarding cases. NTF, or the National Task Force, then developed what paved the way for cooperation and it had to be held back in secret from both magical and non magicals till the right time or like need to know.

On another note Ginny Weasley and many other young ladies became rather sad the day it was known that Nymphadora Tonks become lady Lady Dora Potter-Black.

 **:-:-: Lots and lots of years later :-:-:**

The year was 2121, Harry and Dora were visiting their friend Regnok after official banking hours. During the visit Reg invites his friends to accompany him to his private residence.

"Harry my friend, do you remember the time I had you both sign those odd documents with the blood quill? Well that type of quill is unique and it's to be used only one time. Every time it's used a bit of your blood is stored, some in stasis, some in potions like the kind we used for your adoption and for polyjuice potions." Harry and Dora both nodded, "Ok so one of potions I mentioned is temporary and the other is permanent. I know that you know all this but I wanted to have you thinking about them when I asked the next question. What would you think about a potion that is a combination of the two? No you can't mix them but the maybe the functionality can be mixed?"

"Adoption? Being my own son? For an hour? To what purpose?"

"Think about Flamel for a minute, Harry. The philosophers stone was his way of explaining his long life however the truth is that he used a _self restoration potion_. Also you may not have known this but Flamel, once upon a time, had the last name of Potter. What he did was take the _restoration potion_ to stay within the family but as a relative but not as part of the main family line. He did this so that he would not hold up the family title and to let it move on to the next family member in line."

"A Potter? Flamel? Are you sure? How? He used the stone right? Why did he alter his name?"

"He has done this many times. He will pass by, leave and die, at least it looks like that to the world. But in reality he transfers most of his finances to a new name and takes a new _restoration potion_ and restart again. His gift to you from the world renowned alchemist Flamel is the _knowhow_. Unofficially the stone that Dumble had at Hogwarts was only a good looking copy, officially the true stone is now yours. The truth behind the stone is that the potion it makes, as you take it, restores your body itself. The potion takes time to work, roughly two weeks, before you are restored to the time the when blood was first stored.

"You have heirs, what I am suggesting is let them take over the name, but keep the _consortium._ Then you can have whatever time you need to have yet another century's worth of adventures without the need of keeping face with the public. If there are some things you would like to keep then perhaps _will_ it to somebody or _sell_ them to a store. Then all you would do is use your new identity bye it."

"Are you saying we could start all over? Have a new life? But just appearing _nowhere_ is that even feasible? What about documentation and backstories? How young would we go? I we restore back to prior to seventeen would we need guardians?"

"Well this could be easy for you. Restore yourself to an older teen age you then you could participate in some homeschooling just to be familiar with how the schooling. Perhaps take your wizardarding testing again and enjoy a good life."

Harry turns and looks at his wife of many years and asks, "Dora, what do you think? Should we do this and maybe restart in someplace like Australia? If we did it then we could visit some old relatives up here for holidays. I kind of like the idea actually. But I won't do it without you."

"Yes _my love._ This is the best idea I have ever have heard. Now I am getting excited so yes, let's do it." Tonks then turns and looks at the goblin "Thank you Reg."

 _ **End -**_

/ AN:  
Harry's speech of history are true history with the exception that I transformed the 'non catholic' religion to be magical.  
If you find about the French town Albi, you can find  
" _In 1208, the Pope and the French king joined forces to combat the Cathars, who had developed their own version of Christianity, and so a heresy considered dangerous by the dominant Catholic Church. Repression was severe, and many Cathars were burnt at the stake throughout the region. The area, until then virtually independent, was reduced to such a condition that it was subsequently annexed by the French Crown._ "

And that's only one place, it was all over Europe that time.  
:-:

And that folks ends this little variation of FF in the Harry Potter world. And all this is a little Pay Back to all the stories I/we have enjoyed over the years.

If you have read it we hope to see a review, at least a 'Hello'. It makes the day for us.

And at my profile you can find a link to where you can read more of my work. My place at Google dot com are often a lot more easy for the eyes.

And thanks to alla of you who have given favoriting for both me (author) storyline are by me but wording are by my cowirter bbmc u/6211258/. :NA


End file.
